Dark Goddess by Lissa Bryan
by perfacidadeliberada
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Um arqueólogo de espírito livre e um tímido gênio distraído, encontram um antigo vampiro de 500 anos que pensa que ela é uma deusa. Eles tentam esgueirar-se de volta para os EUA, ensiná-la sobre o mundo moderno, e tentando muito, muito duro para não se apaixonar pela a Deusa das Negra.
1. Sinopse - Dark Goddess

_**Dark Goddess: E&B Version**_

**Autor (a):** Lissa Bryan

**Tradutoras & Revisoras:** Varias

**Gênero**: Romance/ Sobrenatural/ Hentai

**Classificação:** +18

**Sinopse: **Um arqueólogo de espírito livre e um tímido gênio distraído, encontram um antigo vampiro de 500 anos que pensa que ela é uma deusa. Eles tentam esgueirar-se de volta para os EUA, ensiná-la sobre o mundo moderno, e tentando muito, muito duro para não se apaixonar pela a Deusa das Negra.

**Obs.** Twilight pertence a Stephanie Mayer. A historia é de Lissa Bryan e a nós a tradução.

**Obs.** Link original no perfil.

* * *

Povo pervo eu sou a Paulinha ou PaulaHalle pra quem não conhece, infelizmente eu não sei traduzir, mas fui eu que fiz contato com essas autoras incríveis, para que elas nos deixem postar essas fics divas aqui no brasil. Consegui arranjar algumas tradutoras e uma beta, os nomes estão no perfil, são ótimas e estão me ajudando a trazer as fics pra vocês.

Então vamos colaborar, comentar muito e mostrar pras autoras de fora, que as leitoras brasileiras são divas, por que eu sei que as minhas leitoras são. Mas quero ver todas comentando e participando, por que se isso funcionar, vou estar trazendo muitas mais fics pra nós.

Quero ver todas aqui em ;-)


	2. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 1

_Traduzido por Vanessa Cardoso_

_Revisado por Julia e Mayra_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Capítulo Um**_

Edward ordenou que seu jato fosse abastecido assim que recebeu a mensagem de Jacob. Ele subiu as escadas, pegou uma mala Hermès que estava fora do armário e começou a jogar algumas roupas nela de forma aleatória, enquanto discava o número de sua mãe. Esme Cullen, logo atendeu, sua voz modulada e educada continha uma pitada de surpresa por ele ter ligado numa quarta-feira, ele normalmente a ligava nas segundas e quintas.

"Olá, querido."

"Olá mãe, estou ligando para pedir desculpas e avisar que não vou poder estar em seu almoço amanhã." Era para mais um de seus muitos eventos para arrecadar fundos para a caridade; ele não conseguia lembrar qual era a causa, mas Tanya o havia lembrado disso antes de sair esta tarde para ir às compras.

"Oh? Sinto por ouvir isso." Esme não precisava perguntar, ela simplesmente esperou a explicação que sabia que viria em breve. Ela o conhecia como a palma de sua mão.

"Jacob ligou, ele está em uma escavação na América do Sul e acabou por topar com algum problema."

A voz de Esme esfriou, quase imperceptivelmente, como sempre fazia quando o assunto da conversa era Jacob. "Espero que não seja muito grave."

"Eu ainda não sei, ele simplesmente me mandou uma mensagem de texto pedindo minha ajuda."

"Quando você irá voltar?"

Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Não tenho certeza, em alguns dias, eu acho."

"Será que Tanya ainda virá ao almoço?"

Ele se encolheu, sabia que Tanya ficaria furiosa. "Eu...uh... Eu não sei, ainda não falei com ela, mas ela deve chegar em casa logo e eu -..." Ele ouviu o som da porta da frente sendo aberta. "Ela chegou, peço para ela te ligar, tudo bem?"

"Tudo bem. Cuide-se, querido."

"Claro, amo você." Edward desligou e saiu para o corredor. Ele podia ver Tanya lá em baixo, no hall de entrada, deslizando sua bolsa pelo ombro. Seu cãozinho, Noodles, pulou remotamente sobre o chão de mármore. Noodles viu Edward no topo da escada e olhou para ele, Edward olhou de volta. Ele odiava aquele cão, foi mal treinado, mimado e ainda bagunçava seus tapetes Aubusson antigos. Atrás deles o motorista entrou cambaleando com uma carga pesada de sacolas do shopping. "Lá em cima, senhorita?"

"Sim". Tanya disse sem sequer lhe lançar um olhar, ele subiu a escada bufando com a carga pesada e passou através da porta do quarto de roupas de Tanya, um quarto de hóspedes que eles haviam reformado para guardar todas as roupas e sapatos de Tanya. Edward se aproximou do motorista que estava passando e murmurou o "Obrigado" que Tanya deveria ter dado a ele. Ela marchou até Edward e sorriu "Olá querido, ufa! Que dia! Eu tive que procurar em toda a cidade até achar os novos Christian Louboutins! E sabe o que a atendente me disse? Ela teve a coragem de me dizer que eles ainda não haviam chegado. Eu disse -..."

Edward interrompeu porque ele podia ver que ela estava prestes a falar sem parar e, ter uma espécie de ataque de nervos* e ele não podia esperar até ela se acalmar para dar sua notícia. "Você pode vir aqui um momento? Preciso falar com você."

_* O frase correta seria Tanya was about to work herself up into a full-blown fit of pique, mas achei muito estranho e preferi colocar assim._

Ela começou a subir as escadas, com o cenho levemente franzido. Sua mão deslizou graciosamente até o corrimão, seu enorme anel de noivado piscava na luz. Ela o seguiu até o quarto e congelou quando viu a mala sobre a cama. "Onde você está indo?"

Ele tentou se preparar. "América do Sul".

Seus olhos se estreitaram. "Ele ligou para você?" Edward ficou surpreso por ela lembrar onde Jacob tinha ido.

"Sim, ele ligou."

"E você vai correndo salvá-lo de qualquer problema que ele tenha se metido no momento."

"Tanya, ele é –".

"Eu sei, eu sei", ela cuspiu. "Ele tem sido o seu melhor amigo desde que você tinha seis anos. Já ouvi isso antes, Edward. E quanto a mim? Eu sou sua noiva, você deve se preocupar mais com o que quero".

"Eu me importo com o que você quer."

"Não, você não se importa! Vou ter que ir nesse almoço de amanhã sozinha. Você sabe como é que vai ser? Todo mundo que é alguém vai estar lá." Tanya veio de uma família de classe média e era profundamente consciente de seu status social como sua noiva, por ter sido aceita pelo reino da "alta sociedade". Era obcecada por ter as roupas "certas", os sapatos "certos" e a casa "certa" no bairro "certo". Mesmo o seu pequeno cão, Noodles, havia sido escolhido pela linhagem e aparência ao invés de um afeto real.

"Você não vai estar sozinha, vai estar com minha mãe." Esme era a melhor na esfera social do que ele.

"As pessoas vão pensar que você não se importa o suficiente comigo para estar lá."

"Isso não é verdade", Edward protestou. "Basta dizer a eles -..."

"Que você me abandonou por Jacob de novo? Eu não vou dizer isso." Os olhos escuros de Tanya brilharam de raiva. "Chegou a hora, Edward, você vai ter que escolher quem é mais importante para você. Eu, ou ele?"

Edward não disse nada. Enfiou umas meias em sua bolsa. Ele esperava que elas fossem iguais, mas não tinha como ter certeza.

"E então?"

"Então, o quê?"

"Eu ou ele?"

"Você está falando sério? Jesus, Tanya."

Lágrimas escorreram por suas bochechas. Elas deixaram de afetá-lo quando ele percebeu que ela podia contê-las quando quisesse. "Você vai ficar comigo ou com ele?"

"Estou indo, tenho o que fazer."

Ela arrancou o anel de noivado e atirou para ele. Ele bateu na bochecha de Edward e com força suficiente para deixar um corte. Ele sentiu um pequeno filete de sangue correr pelo seu rosto e colocou a mão nele instintivamente.

"Não espere que eu esteja aqui quando voltar!" ela retrucou e virou-se para fugir do quarto. Estremecendo, Edward entrou no banheiro e limpou o sangue de seu corte com um papel de seda. Ele se olhou no espelho e percebeu que seu coração deveria estar quebrado agora, mas tudo o que ele sentia era uma leve sensação de alivio que a discussão tinha acabado naquele momento. Ele limpou o corte com cuidado e em seguida aplicou um curativo borboleta.

Ele voltou para o quarto e viu o anel jogado no tapete, o pegou e colocou em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Ele deixou lá de propósito, pois sabia que o cãozinho engoliria. Ele tinha uma voracidade de pegar coisas do tipo brilhantes e já havia engolido uma tampa de garrafa de cerveja quando Edward se descuidou e deixou cair no chão, enquanto ele assistia televisão e precisou de uma viagem de emergência ao veterinário à meia-noite. Edward queria ter mantido a imagem do raio-x porque ele achou a imagem estranhamente engraçada, mas Tanya ficou furiosa apesar de a emergência ter sido fácil e indolor, resolvida com um *emético.

*Medicamento com capacidade de produzir vômito. Em altas doses, no entanto, pode ser tóxico.

Ele terminou de arrumar a mala, colocando seu laptop e Kindle e seus respectivos carregadores em uma mala de mão. Dirigiu-se para a escada, Tanya não estava à vista. O motorista sentou esperando ao lado da porta. Ele levantou quando viu Edward e pegou a mala de sua mão quando Edward chegou até ele. "Isso é tudo, senhor?" perguntou ele.

"Sim, muito obrigado." Uma das coisas que Esme havia lhe ensinado era ser educado com todos independente de seu status social. Era como um cavalheiro ou dama deveria se comportar e isso era algo que não conseguia entender em Tanya. Ela parecia pensar que a riqueza e os amigos de alta sociedade aliviavam a carga de cortesia com os "abaixo" dela.

Edward entrou e sentou no banco traseiro do carro enquanto o motorista colocava sua mala no porta-malas. Ele suspirou e passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele esperava que Tanya no mínimo viesse até a porta olhá-lo, se não lhe oferecer um beijo de despedida antes de ir.

O motorista entrou no carro e saiu da garagem. A porta permaneceu fechada e não havia nenhum sinal de Tanya chorando e correndo para beijá-lo uma última vez antes dele ir, dizendo que o amava. Edward acomodou-se, inquieto, talvez fosse realmente sério dessa vez.

Se realmente fosse o fim, Jacob ficaria encantado. Ele nunca gostou de Tanya e sempre insistia que Edward poderia ter alguém melhor, que ele deveria ter alguém melhor. Estar com Tanya, disse ele, estava arruinando suas chances de encontrar uma garota que fosse realmente boa para ele, foi o tema da conversa – ou discussão -, que tiveram há cerca de seis semanas antes de ele partir para Catalupa.

"Cara, ela traiu você."

"Ela estava sozinha, eu deixei ela sozinha." Edward se defendeu automaticamente, usando a desculpa que ela tinha usado e ele aceitado.

"Edward, você se foi só por três dias."

Edward não queria falar o real motivo por qual ele não queria perdê-la, mas ele tinha certeza que Jake já sabia. Tanya era confortável. Tanya mantinha a mãe dele quieta, parando de importuná-lo sobre "sossegar o facho". Tanya o havia perseguido, ela forçou todas as fases da relação, desde o primeiro beijo a escolha do anel de noivado. Tudo bem, ela não era brilhante, mas Edward tinha estímulos intelectuais suficientes na universidade, certo? E ouvir Tanya balbuciar sobre roupas de grife ou sutis planos de como subir na escada social deixava sua mente bem à deriva. Era quase um Zen, na verdade.

Eles chegaram ao aeroporto e Edward pegou sua mala do motorista com um bom obrigado, sua mão gorda pressionava a sua quando Edward a apertou. Ele sempre tentava fortemente compensar as grosserias de Tanya. Seu jatinho já estava na pista e o piloto o aguardava na escada rolante. Edward conhecia o piloto e assim foi capaz de cumprimentá-lo e conversar por um tempo, enquanto o co-piloto passava por todas as verificações de segurança. A aeromoça, no entanto era desconhecida, ele gaguejou e corou através dos seus "Por favor" e "obrigado", as únicas palavras que ele conseguiu dizer. Ela foi amigável, mas era do tipo agressiva e o piloto teve que chamá-la até a cabine para resgatar o pobre Edward, cujo rosto estava vermelho como um tomate e a gagueira estava fazendo suas poucas palavras incompreensíveis

Felizmente sozinho ele acomodou-se em uma das poltronas de couro e pelúcia. Ele aceitou a Coca-Cola que a aeromoça ofereceu e ela lhe trouxe. Ela foi dócil e simplesmente sorriu para seus agradecimentos, assim como o piloto devia ter lhe falado. Edward prometeu lhe dar um bônus em seu próximo contracheque. Ele fechou os olhos e apertou os braços contra a cadeira quando o avião começou a decolar. Estaticamente, ele sabia que a maioria dos acidentes aéreos ocorriam durante a decolagem e aterrissagem, assim ele sempre ficava nervoso durante esses períodos. Ele não relaxou até o avião se estabilizar e o piloto usar o interfone para dizer "Sr. Cullen, você pode usar aparelhos eletrônicos agora".

Ele tirou seu laptop o ligando e foi direto para o navegador de internet, onde digitou duas palavras "Catalupa arqueologia". Em poucos segundos ele teve sua resposta.

..

**Arqueólogos encontram evidências de antiga cultura avançada em Catalupa.**

_Arqueólogos escavando florestas de Catalupa encontram um complexo de templos elaborados, o primeiro descoberto na área._

_"Sabíamos que os povos antigos da Catalupa eram avançados", diz Lauren Mallory, diretora do programa de arqueologia da Universidade de Austlyn, cujos pesquisadores descobriram o monumento. "Houve evidências artísticas de templos como esse, mas nunca tínhamos encontrado nenhum, mas agora os antigos Catalupans podem tomar seu lugar entre os Incas, os Astecas e os Maias, considerados mestres construtores"._

_Mallory diz que a localização do monumento foi trabalho de uma equipe dedicada de pesquisadores da Universidade de Austlyn, que se debruçaram sobre imagens de satélites e mapas topográficos e até um sítio foi provavelmente localizado..._

..

Edward se sentiu indignado em nome de Jacob. Ele não tinha apoio para sua teoria de monumentos em Catalupa, não houve "equipe" que trabalhou em busca da localização de uma possível construção, foi somente Jacob que estudou as imagens e mapas sem parar até tarde da noite, isso depois de ter terminado de dar aulas no dia.

A universidade havia negado o financiamento para a escavação assim que Jacob localizou um provável sitio, e assim foi Edward que financiou a viagem do amigo. Nenhum deles esperava que a primeira escavação fosse um sucesso. Afinal de contas, a arqueologia de campo muitas vezes envolve peneiras enormes de terra para poder encontrar pequenos fragmentos de cerâmica ou fichas de pedra. Jacob tinha a esperança de encontrar no começo algumas pistas que pudessem levá-lo a um local promissor no futuro. O que ele descobriu foi o que uma geração inteira procurou, algo que cada arqueólogo no mundo sonhava, mas nunca teria de fato a experiência.

Ele ligou para Edward para lhe dar a notícia, falando tão rápido e com excitação que Edward mal conseguiu entender o que ele estava dizendo durante a conexão crepitante. O templo era pequeno, piramidal e muito bem conservado pela vegetação da selva que cresceu sob ele. Ele enviou a Edward resmas de fotografias para obter sua opinião sobre os textos e imagens esculpidas nos degraus, que os escavadores haviam descoberto um por um. Parecia um templo dedicado ao culto de uma Deusa Negra, uma religião sobre qual pouco se sabia, mas havia muita especulação.

Tinham passado as últimas três semanas limpando o local dos escombros e agora estavam prontos para entrarem no tempo de verdade. Jacob estava convencido que também havia um túmulo localizado dentro do prédio, mas o departamento de arqueologia havia descartado a idéia. Se os resultados preliminares estivessem corretos, a estrutura era um templo para sacerdotes aposentados. Os tabus sobre as mortes de Catalupa teriam impedido um enterro no local.

Jacob não se intimidou, já tinha provado uma vez que os especialistas haviam errado e faria isso novamente. Sua tradução das esculturas nas paredes exteriores (uma tradução não aceita universalmente) dizia que o local era de adoração e sepultamento da Deusa das Trevas. O problema residia no fato de que no mundo a palavra "enterro" significava no idioma Catalupa "local de adormecimento". Todo mundo, a não ser Jacob (incluindo o próprio Edward, mas ele nunca machucaria Jacob lhe dizendo isso) achava que a Deusa das Trevas habitou o lugar, porém ela poderia ter sido uma pessoa real adorada como encanação de Deusa, uma estatua, ou um espírito, ninguém sabia ainda.

E agora, depois de dizer que as pesquisas eram uma perda de tempo, Lauren tinha mergulhado e tomado todo crédito. O pobre Jacob estava furioso. Edward não sabia o que Jacob pensou que ele poderia fazer. Ele poderia ameaçar retirar seu financiamento, mas agora que Jacob tinha algo de interessante para mostrar sobre seu trabalho, a universidade poderia financiar o resto das escavações.

O artigo seguinte era de um jornal local da Catalupa. Edward leu o artigo original em espanhol e descobriu que os funcionários estavam afirmando que "os arqueólogos" (o plural estranho de novo) não tinham a devida permissão para escavarem. Eles haviam recebido a permissão apenas para escavar o chão, o artigo ressaltou, e não para escavar todos os edifícios. Edward se animou um pouco, esse era um problema que pelo menos ele poderia resolver, ele já tinha experiência com políticos antes e os subornos eram mais freqüentes do que nunca.

Ele faria qualquer coisa que pudesse e pagaria qualquer preço estipulado, porque Jacob era seu melhor amigo. Seu único amigo.

* * *

Jacob estava em sua cabana assinando a papelada quando Lauren bateu a porta e entrou antes que ele pudesse dar permissão. Essa era sua personalidade, ela fervia, intrometendo-se onde quer que ela quisesse, sendo ela convidada ou não. Uma vez que os funcionários da universidade, liderados por Lauren, tinham descido sobre a sua descoberta, ele havia sido condenado a parar a escavação, tanto pela universidade – que queria mais conservadores no lugar – quanto pelos funcionários do governo de Catalupa, que estavam alarmados com a atenção de mídia e o significado do próprio edifício.

Jacob estava muito chateado pela implicação da universidade, que ele não sabia o que estava fazendo. Apesar de sua vida pessoal ser despreocupada e um pouco imprudente, ele era cuidadoso com seu trabalho. Ninguém jamais teve motivos para reclamar naquela área e muitos dos "conservadores" que a universidade estava enviando, eram vazios e pessoas como Lauren, que nunca haviam tirado uma lama de uma escavação real.

"Olááááá" balbuciou Lauren encostando-se na porta depois de tê-la fechado. Ela estava vestindo uma camisa de manga longa, de algodão leve na parte dos seios, mas agora a camisa de mangas longas estava amarrada em volta da cintura. Ela não estava usando sutiã.

"Como vai, Jake?" ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Desde antes ou depois de você roubou o crédito da minha descoberta?"

"Eu não roubei nada", Lauren respondeu. "Você é um funcionário da universidade Jacob. Você usou os recursos para sua pesquisa. Assim, qualquer coisa que você descobrir é considerado um "produto de trabalho" e pertence à universidade".

"Você está mentindo fodidamente", disse Jacob. "Isso é o que me deixa mais irritado, não houve 'time' maldito. Era só eu e todos vocês filhos da puta disseram que eu estava perdendo meu tempo, e agora que eu estava certo, você está me empurrando para fora do caminho das câmeras."

Ela se endireitou e caminhou pelo pequeno espaço até ele, que estava sentado à sua mesinha, seus quadris balançando. Ela se inclinou para baixo, dando-lhe uma visão clara dos seus seios, se ele quisesse olhar (o que ele não fez). "Acho que poderia ser... convencida... de mencionar seu nome na minha próxima entrevista."

"Esse não é o ponto e você sabe disso." Ele empurrou a cadeira para trás, afastando-se dela e tomou um gole da garrafa de cerveja que estava sobre a mesa. "Eu devo ser o único a abrir o templo, mas parece que agora você tem problemas maiores do que apenas eu. Os Catalupans estão tentando revogar minhas licenças, de modo que você pode perder toda a bola de cera."

Ela encolheu os ombros. "Tenho certa que a universidade vai trabalhar algo com eles. Eles estão apenas com medo de perder o controle da grande descoberta." Ela traçou um dedo ao longo de sua mandíbula e ele se afastou.

"Pare com isso, Lauren. Acabou."

"Não tem que ser assim."

"Sim, é verdade. Eu lhe disse desde o início, foi uma coisa de uma vez. Você prometeu que não faria isso."

"Eu não sabia o quão bom era nós dois juntos", disse ela. Ela abaixou a voz, o que ela deve ter pensando que era um tom sexy. "Deus, Jake, você foi o melhor que já tive e não posso esperar para ter mais." Ela tentou sentar no colo dele e ele ficou em pé, quase a derrubando em seus pés.

"Eu disse não, Lauren."

Sua expressão foi do lascivo para o escandaloso, ela olhou para ele "Qual diabos é o seu problema?"

"A partir desse momento, você", disse ele sem rodeios. "Eu não gosto de você, Lauren."

Tremendo de fúria, ela girou e bateu a porta de seu trailer. Ele percebeu que não tinha feito nenhum favor a si mesmo , mas foi por isso que ele tinha feito a regra que fez, uma regra que ele sempre deixava absolutamente claro para todas suas parceiras: Ele nunca dormia mais de uma vez com uma mulher. Era para diminuir as possibilidades de expectativas a serem criadas. Ele sabia, mesmo naquela época, que a porra da Lauren seria um problema, mas ele estava bêbado e ela tinha sido persistente e todos seus escrúpulos voaram pela janela quando ela lhe apresentou seus magníficos seios.

Ele bebeu mais da cerveja e esfregou as têmporas. Deus, ele queria que Edward estivesse ali, ele sempre teve excelentes conselhos sobre esse tipo de situação, mesmo que estivesse completamente socialmente inepto para si mesmo.

Lembrou-se do primeiro dia em que se conheceram. Ambos aos seis anos de idade, estavam na primeira série do ensino fundamental. Edward não tinha falado com ninguém na sua primeira semana lá e Jake sentiu uma afinidade quase que instantânea com o menino de cabelos vermelhos e solitário. Ele reconheceu em Edward os mesmos traços nervosos do gato que vivia em seu barracão. Seu avô, que vivia por volta da reserva havia lhe ensinado que se a criatura tivesse medo de pessoas, você tinha que acostumá-la aos seres humanos ficando perto deles silenciosamente e lentamente, trabalhando para a interação. A mesa de Jacob ficava ao lado de Edward e todos os dias no horário do almoço ele sentava ao seu lado também. Uma semana depois Edward lhe ofereceu um cookie de seu lanche e depois disso foi fácil se tornar seu amigo.

Jacob descobriu rapidamente que Esme o odiava, mas ela era muito educada e elegante para deixar transparecer. Jacob, sensível como era pegou no ar as pistas sutis. Ele não era suficientemente bom para ser amigo de seu precioso filho. Jacob era pobre, sua família vivia na Section Eight housing, suas roupas eram esfarrapadas e muitas vezes sujas e, com o tempo que passou, ele cresceu rápido demais e elas não lhe serviam direito. Seu pai era um bêbado habitual que tinha vivido na deficiência desde que um acidente de carro o tinha aleijado, e sua mãe era alta e grosseira. Seu irmão mais velho Emmet, estava constantemente preso e passava mais tempo na cadeia do que fora, sua irmã Alice tivera dois filhos antes de ela ter saído da escola.

Ele sabia que Esme esperava que Edward superasse sua amizade com Jacob no ensino médio, que começasse a preferir os mais ricos, os populares. Ás vezes, Esme poderia ser bem cega quando se tratava de seu filho. Seu desanimo e preocupação com o filho tinha crescido exponencialmente depois que seu marido faleceu. Ela concentrou toda sua energia para tentar transformar Edward em um príncipe, arrumando encontros e o mandando para festas que ele não queria participar. Ela estava convencia que sua timidez era algo que ele poderia superar se ele apenas tentasse.

Deus sabe que ele conseguia tudo que tentasse. Como se viu, Edward foi brilhante. Não era apenas um garoto brilhante, mas um daqueles raros gênios que vinham para dar graça à humanidade, uma vez ou duas por século. Parte de sua incompetência social era porque sua mente raramente se concentrava no presente. Ele com certeza estava fazendo equações diferenciais em sua cabeça e não conseguia perceber que a garota estava flertando com ele.

Ele poderia ter se formado muito antes, mas ele se recusou a pular anos. E quando chegou a hora de ir à faculdade, ele teve que escolher entre Harvard, Yale, Stanford... e decidiu ir para onde Jacob havia sido aceito, na Universidade de Austlyn. Foi uma boa escolha, bastante respeitável nos círculos acadêmicos, mas foi estranho para aqueles que conheciam seu brilhantismo vê-lo decidir por uma faculdade comunitária.

Ele e Jacob compartilharam um pequeno apartamento perto do campus, pago por Edward, que tinha acesso ao fundo de confiança, criado pelo seu avô, aos dezoito anos de idade. Eles foram provavelmente os únicos caras da universidade que tinham sua própria empregada, mas era uma exigência para eles, já que Jake era um idiota total e Edward raramente notava em torno de si o suficiente para saber se eles estavam limpos ou não.

Era uma parceria que funcionava muito bem para os dois. Edward precisava de Jake para lembrar-lhe de comer, de ir para as aulas, para certificar que suas meias combinavam e suas camisas não se chocassem com as calças (Edward era completamente daltônico) e ele ainda precisava de alguém para acalmar o proprietário quando ele fazia coisas, como cobrir as paredes de equações escritas com canetas permanentes porque ele não conseguia encontrar um pedaço de papel.

Jake precisava das aulas particulares pacientes que Edward dava para ajudá-lo em algumas das suas aulas e para mantê-lo fundamentado. Sem a ajuda de Edward na esfera acadêmica e mais tarde, a sua ajuda monetária quando os empréstimos de Jake não cobriam inteiramente os custos, Jacob nunca teria realizado o sonho de se tornar arqueólogo. Ele não tinha idéia de quanto dinheiro ele tinha pegado emprestado de Edward através dos anos, Edward sabia provavelmente até o último centavo, pois ele tinha uma memória incrível com números, mesmo que não conseguisse se lembrar de coisas do mundo, como comprar comida, mas ele recusou-se a dizer a Jake ou mesmo deixar que ele o pagasse. Ele não gostava que Jacob pagasse por coisas, como uma viagem em que Jacob havia arrastado Edward para Tijuana para ver se os rumores sobre shows de sexo eram verdadeiros. Para Edward, que sempre teve o dinheiro, era inconseqüente. E Jake teve a graça suficiente para não permitir que seu orgulho atrapalhasse.

Jacob ajudou Edward ao puxá-lo para fora de seu escudo na ocasião. Com o Jacob ele tinha ido à sua primeira cervejada, bebeu sua primeira cerveja e beijou pela primeira vez. As garotas amavam Edward. Apesar de seu cabelo indomável cor de ferrugem e sua mandíbula que normalmente trazia uma barba de três dias, elas enlouqueciam. Edward raramente notava e quando o fazia, o seu primeiro instinto era recuar, corando e gaguejando. As meninas também achavam aquilo charmoso, e ele sempre tinha várias garotas ao seu redor, mesmo depois de ele ter começado a usar o anel de noivado com Tânia como escudo.

_Tanya_, os lábios de Jacob enrolavam se curvaram apenas de pensar em seu nome. Aquela vadia estava tomando a vida de Edward completamente desde o momento que sua atenção se voltou para ele e Edward havia deixado. Ela não se importava que ele falasse pouco, pois ela falava constantemente, ela não se importava que ele fosse tímido, pois ela era ousada e assertiva. Havia apenas uma área na sua vida que Edward não deixou que ela governasse que foi sua amizade com Jacob. Ela obteve uma vitória significativa (em seus olhos) quando Edward deixou que ela comprasse uma casa para os dois, mas ela não conseguiu apagar Jacob completamente da vida de seu noivo, embora ela tentasse.

Um pequeno consolo era que Esme parecia odiar Tanya ainda mais do que Jacob. Jacob tinha aprendido maneiras de se associar com Edward, e assim tornou-se ligeiramente mais aceitável aos olhos de Esme através dos anos. Tanya tinha a opinião forte, daquelas que todos tinham que aceitá-la da forma que fosse.

Jacob terminou a cerveja e jogou a garrafa no lixo. Edward estaria ali em breve, ele saberia o que fazer com as licenças e como obter sua descoberta de volta, tirando das garras de Lauren. Era seu templo e ele seria condenado se alguém abrisse, mesmo depois de todo o trabalho duro e persistência, quando todo mundo disse que ele era um idiota. Todos, menos Edward.

* * *

Edward nunca tinha ido a Catalupa, ele imaginava que as condições fossem bastante primitivas. Em vez disso, o avião pousou na capital prospera e ele foi levado por uma limusine às estradas bem conservadas. Só quando eles se aproximaram do lugar, que ficava numa região agrícola rural, ele foi transferido junto com um par de arqueólogos que esperavam para um veiculo de terra e levado através dos campos para uma grande área arborizada, que tinha uma estrada talhada a mão, para o lugar da escavação em si.

Edward havia escapado de falar com seus companheiros de viagem, simplesmente fingindo que não falava espanhol. Os arqueólogos de Catalupa falavam livremente na frente dele, acreditando que ele não entendia nada. Eles estavam ressentidos que o maior achado arqueólogo de Catalupa tivesse sido descoberto por estrangeiros. Todos eles disseram que teriam encontrado eles mesmos, suas respectivas universidades davam recursos para fazê-lo. Eles tinham a impressão que Jacob tinha descoberto por acidente.

Era fim da tarde quando chegou ao acampamento, Edward ficou impressionado pela forma como tudo era arrumado, considerando que Jacob era geralmente desleixado quando se tratava de suas condições de vida. Havia uma coleção de barracas pré-arrumadas em um circulo, com grandes tendas, formando um segundo circulo em torno delas e uma fileira de barracas ao ar livre, onde os trabalhadores peneiravam o solo que havia sido removido do local de escavação. Qualquer coisa que não passava pela peneira de arame era verificada, tudo era feito pelas mãos dos trabalhadores.

"Edward!" Jake saiu de uma das barracas, onde ele estava ajudando na peneira. Ao contrário de alguns arqueólogos da universidade, ele gostava de fazer o trabalho pesado. Ele usava uma camiseta sem mangas branca e cáqui, sobre as botas de combate. Seu corpo malhado, bronzeado e braços tatuados atraiam a atenção de muitas admiradoras quando ele passou. Jacob sorriu e abraçou Edward. "Como está, cara? Como foi a viagem?"

Edward sentiu os olhos de todos que estavam no campo neles. "Eu estou bem. A viagem foi boa."

"Tagarela como sempre, amigo. Venha, vamos para a minha cabana. Tenho ar condicionado." Edward o seguiu, mudando suas malas para o outro braço. Dentro da cabana era felizmente legal, ele sentou em uma das cadeiras da mesa que estava coberta por documentos e suspirou de alivio. Ele aceitou a garrafa de água que Jacob pegou na geladeira e tomou um gole longo. "Obrigado."

"Bem-vindo". Jacob pegou uma cerveja e torceu a tampa, jogando-a indiferentemente por cima do ombro. "O que houve com seu rosto?"

"Nada."

"Hm. Cerca de um metro e pouco e cinqüenta e quatros quilos de 'nada'?"

Edward ignorou. "Eu estive lendo sobre os seus problemas... e eu vou ser honesto, Jake. Eu não acho que há muito que eu possa fazer. Quanto mais atenção isso chamar para mídia internacional, mais difícil fica."

Antes que Jake pudesse responder uma mulher bateu a porta e simultaneamente entrou. Seus olhos claros se arregalaram como um cachorro Pug, com um olhar surpreso. Edward reconheceu-a do catálogo da faculdade, e ele a pode ter visto uma ou duas vezes nessas festas horríveis de natal que Tanya o arrastava todos os anos, mas nunca tinha falado com ela.

"Olááááá", ela ronronou, esticando a palavra até ela ficar sem ar. Ela olhou Edward da cabeça aos pés, sem sequer tentar ser sutil. " Cullen, eu sempre quis conhecê-lo. Jake, você não vai nos apresentar?"

"Lauren, Edward. Edward, Lauren." Jake tomou outro gole de sua cerveja. "Ele não usa o 'doutor'".

Lauren lhe lançou um olhar feio e depois sorriu para Edward. "Você não é o único que conseguiu finalmente traduzir a língua Catalupa antiga?"

"Sim", Edward disse.

Ela esperou, mas ele não entrou em detalhes. "Mas eu pensei que você fosse do departamento de física."

Edward se mexeu desconfortavelmente. Ele foi listado no manual de seu professor como professor, mas nunca havia ensinado em uma classe, e todos que trabalhavam na universidade já deviam saber por agora que ele saía de um departamento para o outro, quando o humor o batia. A universidade certamente não se importava, porque ele sempre era notável com algo ou qualquer disciplina, e a perseguia até que outra coisa chamasse sua atenção.

Jake interviu "Sim, ele está no departamento de física. Tecnicamente."

Laura sequer lhe deu atenção. "Como você fez isso?", perguntou ela. "Da física à lingüística... é um grande salto."

O rosto de Edward estava queimando. Ele não disse nada.

"Bem, obrigado pela visita", Jacob disse. "Tenho certeza que você tem muitas coisas para fazer, agora que você assumiu a escavação. Nós não vamos ocupar você."

"Realmente, Edward", ela empurrou. "Como é que você descobriu?"

Jacob suspirou e beslicou a ponta de seu nariz. "É como qualquer outro código, Lauren. Busca de padrões, determinando o valor de inteiros. Ele trabalhou nele como se fosse um problema de matemática."

"Ooh. Isso é tããão inteligente." Lauren riu e olhou para Edward sob seus cílios, mas ele não a olhava.

"Sim, muito inteligente. Os agradecimentos podem parar, Lauren." Jacob levou e a arrastou até a porta. "Tchau, tchau agora".

"Por favor, Edward, passe para me ver antes de ir." Lauren lançou-lhe um sorriso por cima do ombro e Jacob fechou a porta na cara dela. Ele afundou em uma cadeira e correu para agarrar sua garrafa de cerveja. "Ela me disse essa manhã que eles estão me enviando para casa."

"O quê? Você está brincando!"

"Eu gostaria de estar."

"O que aconteceu?"

Jake pegou no rótulo sobre a garrafa de cerveja. "Oficialmente? Eles me querem de volta em casa para dar uma aula de verão, já que uma das instrutoras está fora em licença maternidade. Extra-oficialmente, é porque Mallory queria um segundo para eu pegá-la de jeito. E... bem, você me conhece. Fiquei chateado e é por isso que eu não fui realmente agradável com ela."

"Você pode se desculpar?"

"Não vai ajudar."

Edward suspirou. Ele bebeu o resto da água e jogou a garrafa na lixeira de Jake. "Eu estou forçando meu cérebro e não consigo descobrir uma maneira de obter sua escavação de volta, Jacob. Sinto muito."

"Eu sei", Jacob disse. "Eu sei que não vou recuperá-la agora, mais há uma coisa que não vão tirar de mim."

"O que é isso?"

Jacob encontrou os olhos de Edward. "Eu vou ser o primeiro a ir lá dentro. Hoje à noite, você e eu vamos entrar lá."

* * *

No campo das idéias ruins, Edward classificou aquela lá em cima, junto com a de Napoleão indo para a batalha de Waterloo e a insistência de Edison em uma corrente continua. Então, porque ele estava aqui, indo com Jacob para o desconhecido? Porque não havia o que falar para Jacob desistir e não podia deixá-lo ir sozinho.

"Eu serei Howard Carter e você pode ser o Senhor Canarvon," Jake disse. Senhor Canarvon e Carter tinham entrado no tumulo do rei Tutancâmon antes de ter sido "oficialmente" aberto, escondendo o buraco de entrada atrás de uma cesta de fotos tiradas na antecâmara.

"Isso é loucura", Edward murmurou.

Jake sorriu para ele. "Eu sei!"

Eles se arrastaram para baixo dos degraus de pedras para a porta. A corrente e o cadeado estavam fechados. Jake tinha dado a Lauren as chaves que ela exigiu quando veio lhe dizer que estava sendo enviado para casa. Ela não sabia que o cadeado veio com um conjunto de duas chaves, o que significava que Jake tinha a outra chave.

"Acha que eles vão nos mandar para a mesma prisão?" Edward perguntou sombrio.

"Não se preocupe. Nós não vamos ser pegos."

"Você já percebeu que cada vez que me diz isso, nós somos pegos?"

"Toda vez, hein? Bem, isso pode ser uma exceção, em algum momento." Jacob cavou em sua mochila e entregou uma lanterna a Edward. "Além disso, tecnicamente eu não estou quebrando todas as leis. As licenças não foram oficialmente revogadas, e Lauren não foi sequer anunciada, eu ainda estou no poder. Estou quebrando a mínima carga de códigos éticos e eles provavelmente vão me despedir se eu for pego, mas não vamos para a prisão." Ele olhou para o seu relógio. Cinqüenta e cinco minutos restantes. O guarda que ele havia subornado voltaria em seguida e eles tinham que já ter ido embora, e ter removido qualquer vestígio de suas presenças.

Edward colocou a luz de sua lanterna em torno da câmera vazia além da porta. "Jesus, Jake, olha..." Havia um quadro na parede que representava a Deusa Negra, bebendo o sangue dos sacrifícios dos adoradores que dançavam ao seu redor. A pintura era tão suave como se tivesse sido aplicada ontem. Edward desejou que pudesse ver as cores, mas para ele era tudo em tons de cinza, do claro ao escuro. A Deusa Negra era representada por uma mulher de pele clara, com longos cabelos escuros. Na parede oposta ela ergueu as mãos e a chuva caiu. Ela se levantou sobre os corpos quebrados de seus inimigos e plantas cresceram ao seu redor. A estilização artística indicou uma conexão com os Incas.

"Vamos, Edward," Jake chamou. Edward balançou a luz distante. Ele poderia ficar a noite toda analisando os diversos aspectos das peças de arte. Eles caminharam por um corredor estreito de pedra, seus sapatos triturando os grãos no chão. Gesso, talvez, a partir das pinturas semelhantes que outrora adornavam essas paredes, que se desfizeram em pó. Eles cuidadosamente andaram até o centro do salão, tentando evitar mais a pulverização dos mesmos.

"Puta merda", Jake desabafou.

"O quê?"

"Olha!" Jake apontou a luz para o canto e Edward viu uma pilha de esqueletos lá. Pedaços de pano, reflexo de metais e pedaços de jóias.

"Sacerdotes?" A voz de Edward estava cheia de temor. Por encontrar um lugar imperturbável como este, como se as últimas pessoas a visitar tivessem que simplesmente sair e trair a porta atrás deles, algo inédito. Mesmo o túmulo de Tantucâmon tinha sido saqueado milhares de vezes antes de ter sido encontrado por Carter.

"Possivelmente". Jake balançou a luz ao redor da sala e ambos ofegaram. O altar permaneceu com a bacia de sacrifícios na parte superior. Havia peças de jóias em cima dela, coberta com uma película fina de uma suave poeira. Oferendas para a deusa?

Edward viu algo e deu a volta para a parte de trás do altar. Uma das pedras de pavimentação foi movida ligeiramente para o lado e havia um pequeno buraco escuro abaixo. "Jacob venha aqui."

"Que porra é essa?" Jacob respirou. Ele olhou para Edward com admiração. "Eu estava certo. Eu fiz essa porra direito. Há uma tumba aqui, mesmo que seja apenas cerimonial!"

Edward ajoelhou e tirou a pedra do lado, muito ansioso e curioso para olhar mais pelo local que estavam perambulando. Outra escada, porém mais íngreme e estreita, jazia. Eles limparam blocos suficientes para se espremerem e correram através do tumulo abaixo. O ar frio correu para eles, carregando um aroma de temperos...? Algo delicioso.

"Cheira como o corredor de temperos do supermercado", comentou Jacob. Edward não conseguia se lembrar se ele tinha estado em um corredor de temperos no supermercado, então ele não podia afirmar nada.

"Tem cheiro..." Edward respirou fundo. "... Viciante." Era o tipo de perfume que o seu nariz ansiava, um perfume que faria qualquer um se perder, só para poder senti-lo mais um pouco.

Na parte inferior da escada eles entraram numa sala coberta de pinturas brilhantes. Jacob gemeu de alegria quando viu os baús, almofadas, vasos e tigelas e todos os tipos de coisas espalhados pelo quarto, como se um ocupante tivesse acabado de sair. Ofertas? Moveis? Não era o suficiente, não sabia sobre o estilo de vida dos antigos Catalupans. Certamente, essas eram coisas nunca vistas antes, coisas que gostaria de acrescentar a sua imensa riqueza para sua loja de conhecimento, sobre as pessoas e suas culturas.

No centro havia uma pedra esculpida... Retangular. Edward se aproximou lentamente e examinou de todos os quatros lados. "Jake, o que você acha que essa coisa é?"

Jacob se aproximou e acrescentou sua luz junto com a de Edward. "É um sarcófago", ele sussurrou. "Eu sei que é. Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Caralho, eu não posso acreditar!" Ele traçou os dedos sobre as esculturas e um olhar de determinação atravessou seu rosto quando ele balançou a bolsa de seu ombro.

"Jake, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu vou abri-lo."

"Não, de jeito nenhum." Edward estendeu a mão para pegar a bolsa. "Jacob, pare e pense por um momento. Nós não sabemos o que tem aí dentro, em que condição está para expor ao ar."

A mandíbula de Jacob apertou. "Eu vou abrir, tenho que fazer, eu não posso sair sem saber se eu estava certo."

"Você não pode usar um pé de cabra sobre isso, Jake, é simplesmente errado. Você é um arqueólogo, por amor a Cristo, não o Indiana Jones!"

Jacob tirou a blusa e envolveu o final do pé de cabra para evitar lascar ou arranhar a pedra. Ele firmou o pé de cabra no aro sob a tampa na extremidade mais estreita e empurrou. A tampa levantou um pouco com um sopro de ar, perfumado, exuberantemente rico em cheiros picantes. Edward encheu os pulmões e se inclinou para ajudar Jake a deslizar a tampa para baixo com segurança. Como entrar no tempo em si, ele não poderia falar algo para Jake que o pudesse parar, ele faria o possível para diminuir as consequências. Eles deslizaram para baixo, há poucos metros e em seguida, colocaram suas lanternas para dentro.

"Porra Santo Moley*," Jacob disse levemente.

_**Pequena toupeira violenta do mal, fica louca quando há uma lua cheia._

"Eu... não posso... acreditar..." Edward ficou em choque.

O corpo de uma mulher perfeitamente preservado estava dentro. Ela estava pálida como papel, mas por outro lado simplesmente parecia que ela estava dormindo. A coroa escura de penas enfeitava sua cabeça e grandes discos de pedras esculpidas prendiam em suas orelhas. Seu rosto pálido era tão incrivelmente perfeito que nenhum deles conseguia desviar o olhar. Absolutamente assimétrico Edward observou. Seus olhos eram amendoados e inclinava-se ligeiramente nos cantos. Seu nariz era perfeitamente reto, como uma ponte estreita que ampliava sua pele macia, lábios cheios de expectativas. Ela usava um vestido envolto de sombra pálida, preso com alfinetes ornamentais de pedras esculpidas ao lado.

"Tão... bela..." Edward respirou. Ele estendeu a mão e tocou seu rosto.

A mulher abriu os olhos.

Edward baixou a lanterna e cambaleou para trás em choque. Tanto ele como Jacob gritaram, mas Jake não teve a chance de recuar. A mulher foi para cima e para fora do sarcófago em um flash e ela tinha dobrado Jacob de volta como se estivesse dançando, ela virou-lhe em um mergulho. Seu rosto enterrado em seu pescoço.

Jacob soltou um grito estrangulado e tentou afastá-la. Edward pulou do chão e agarrou seu bastão. Artefato ou não, ele ia bater se ela não libertasse seu amigo. Ele agarrou-a pelos ombros e a puxou, mas era como se tentasse puxar um edifício. Estremecendo, pois ele nunca tinha atingido uma mulher antes, Edward trouxe a lanterna para a parte de trás de sua cabeça, sua coroa de penas rachou e caiu no chão, liberando uma cascata de cabelos escuros.

Ela estendeu o braço e atingiu Edward no meio do peito. Ele caiu contra o chão de pedra. Ela lançou Jacob e ele caiu no chão, com olhos arregalados e fixos, ele engasgou e se debateu como um peixe fora d'agua.

A mulher estava em cima de Edward em um flash. Ele sentiu uma dor cegante no lado de sua garganta e então, incrivelmente, foi um prazer angustiante e ele não conseguiu nem gritar quando tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Gente vocês me conhecem eu sou anti-Jacob, e o que mais odeio é triangulo amoro, então fiquem relex, essa fic é 100%BEWARD**

**Deem uma chance que não vão se arrepender ;)**

**Super divo e misterioso esse começo ne**

**Eu adoroo esse Edward timido e mega nerd *.***

**Vou postar aki uma vez por semana \o/**

**Mas posso o proximo essa semana ainda, pq sei que é meio agoniante não saber o que vai acontecer em seguida kkkk**

**ENtão bora comentar**


	3. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 2

_Traduzido e revisado por Mayra_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Capítulo Dois**_

Jacob ouviu os ecos dos soluços de uma mulher.

Alice. Alice está chorando.

Ela estava chorando porque ela descobriu que estava grávida novamente e Riley estava furioso com ela por isso. Ele exigiu um teste de paternidade e disse que ela teria que levá-lo ao tribunal para receber apoio à criança.

"Não se preocupe, Allie." ele murmurou. "Eu vou ajudá-la." Ele tinha conseguido um segundo emprego no verão para ajudar a pagar por...

Ele abriu os olhos e percebeu que não era Alice que estava chorando e que na verdade ele estava longe de casa. Ele e Edward estavam sozinhos no túmulo, que estava mal iluminado por suas lanternas caídas. Edward não tinha se movido do local onde a mulher o deixou cair. Jacob tentou ficar de pé, mas tontura o dominou. Ele se arrastou lentamente, em suas mãos e joelhos, até Edward e procurou no pescoço por pulso.

Ah, graças a Deus. O alívio o enfraqueceu ainda mais, até que ele quase entrou em colapso. Graças a Deus. Edward estava vivo, e estranhamente, o lado de seu pescoço parecia ileso. Jacob sentiu seu próprio pescoço, o lugar onde ele tinha sentido a mulher morder e estava perfeitamente intacto. Se não fosse pelas gotas de sangue em seu ombro ele teria pensado que ele tinha imaginado isso.

"Edward." Jacob falou tão alto quanto ele ousou. Ele sacudiu-lhe suavemente. "Edward, acorda."

Edward gemeu e abriu os olhos com esforço. "O quê aconte...?" ele murmurou. Jake ajudou-o a sentar-se e Edward segurou os lados de sua cabeça, como que para impedi-la de girar. Ele piscou várias vezes e olhou ao redor da câmara mortuária vazia. "O que foi... aquela coisa?"

"A Deusa Negra." Jacob disse suavemente. Edward balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse clareá-la.

Eles ajudaram um ao outro a ficarem de pé, trêmulos e oscilantes pelo equilíbrio. Jacob pegou suas lanternas e entregou uma a Edward. Ele olhou para as escadas com algum receio. Ele ainda podia ouvir soluços vindos do quarto acima. Ele olhou para Edward, mas Edward estava olhando para seu pescoço. "Sim, sem marca de mordida em você também."

Edward colocou e tirou a mão de seu pescoço, como se esperasse ver sangue. "Mas eu vi ..." Ele apontou para as gotas de sangue logo abaixo do ombro de Jacob e balançou a cabeça. "Nada disso faz sentido."

Jacob pegou sua camiseta do chão e puxou-a. Ele se perguntou se Edward sentiu a mesma coisa que ele quando a mulher mordeu seu pescoço: dor ardente e então um prazer tão intenso que ele não poderia começar a descrevê-lo. Jacob tinha experimentado drogas ao longo dos anos, e nada que ele já tinha tomado deu-lhe esse tipo de "alto". Ele imaginou que ele tinha desmaiado simplesmente pela intensidade disso, seu cérebro era como curto-circuito de um fusível sobrecarregado.

"Não há outra saída. Temos que ir até lá." Edward disse isso, provavelmente, mais para convencer a si mesmo do que Jacob. Lentamente, os dois subiram as escadas. Edward abaixou em torno de Jacob para ir primeiro através da abertura estreita que tinham descoberto. Nenhum deles era um lutador, mas Edward tinha tomado aulas de karatê, uma das tentativas fracassadas de Esme para aumentar a confiança do seu filho.

Eles deslizaram através da abertura e se esconderam atrás do altar, embora a luz de suas lanternas anunciassem a sua presença. Ambos espiaram simultaneamente pelas bordas. A mulher do sarcófago - a deusa negra - estava sentada no chão, perto dos esqueletos, soluçando como se seu coração estivesse quebrado. Jacob não pode deixar de notar que a fenda lateral de seu vestido verde claro havia aberto quase até o quadril, revelando pernas longas e bem torneadas. Seus pés estavam descalços e ela tinha uma pulseira grossa de ouro em torno de um de seus tornozelos delicados. Seu cabelo castanho escuro derramado sobre suas costas e ombros era longo o suficiente para arrastar na poeira no chão abaixo dela.

"O que devemos fazer?" Edward assobiou. "Correr daqui?"

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Eu não posso ir. Tenho que descobrir quem ela é."

Edward encarou Jacob como se tivesse brotado uma segunda cabeça. "Ela nos atacou."

A mulher virou a cabeça e olhou-os. Seu rosto desumanamente bonito era suave e vulnerável, com manchas de lágrimas – lágrimas cor-de-rosa - quando ela olhou para eles. Ela parecia com medo. Medo deles?

Jacob adorava as mulheres. Ele adorava tudo sobre elas. Seu cabelo macio e suavidade da pele, a maneira como elas cheiravam, seus sorrisos, o misterioso funcionamento de suas mentes. Mas aquela adoração pelo sexo feminino também criou uma fraqueza dentro dele, a razão pela qual ele se recusou a formar anexos: ele não podia ver uma mulher em lágrimas. Isso o quebrou, o fez desesperado para fazer qualquer coisa para fazê-las parar.

Ele levantou-se, ainda um pouco trêmulo e fraco, e segurou a borda do altar para o equilíbrio quando ele deu seus primeiros passos lentos e cautelosos em sua direção. "Olá", ele disse suavemente. "Por favor, não chore."

Ela olhou para longe dele, de volta para os esqueletos no chão. Ela estendeu a mão para tocar um bracelete de ouro. Jacob percebeu quando respirou fundo, que o perfume, inebriante, picante no túmulo havia vindo dela.

"Eu sou Jacob. Este é Edward. Quem é você?"

Ela não olhou para ele ou respondeu. Seu dedo acariciou os braceletes de ouro, esfregando a poeira de séculos.

"Isso tem que ser uma brincadeira de algum tipo," Edward disse decidido. "Lauren deve ter sabido que você faria isso e então ela armou para essa mulher chegar dentro do sarcófago vazio e assustar o inferno fora de nós."

"E nos morder?"

"Pontos de tensão. Derrubar-nos para fora. Por ... uh ... alguma razão."

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Mallory não é tão esperta e, tanto quanto eu sei, completamente sem senso de humor. Seja o que for não é ela que está fazendo."

"Qual é a alternativa? Que ela é realmente uma Deusa?"

"Eu não sei," disse Jake. "Mas eu pretendo descobrir." Ele lentamente se aproximou dela e se agachou poucos metros de distância, dando-lhe distância, de modo que ela não se sinta sobrecarregada. Ela olhou para ele cautelosamente.

"Eu sou Jacob."

Ela apenas olhou para ele.

"Hum ... Habla Español?" Jacob não falava espanhol, mas parecia um bom lugar para começar.

Ela piscou.

"Edward, diz algo para ela em Catalupan antigo."

"Só porque eu leio Catalupan não significa que eu posso falar isso." Edward disse, com alguma irritação em seu tom. "Ninguém tem alguma ideia de como as palavras foram pronunciadas, ou onde as silabas tônicas devem ser colocadas."

"Experimente".

Edward recitou algo. A mulher não reagiu.

Jacob soltou um bufo frustrado. "Ok, vamos tentar de novo." Ele apontou para si mesmo. "Jacob. Jay-cub." Ele apontou para Edward e disse que seu nome lentamente, pronunciando cada sílaba com cuidado. Em seguida, ele apontou para a mulher e deu-lhe um olhar persuasivo.

Ela disse algo que tinha um monte de combinações de consoantes e vogais estranhas, afiadas. A última sílaba soou como "-bela", e então ele a repetiu. "Bella? Tudo bem? Posso te chamar de Bella?"

Ela hesitou e depois disse ela mesma. "Bella". Ela não assentiu ou sacudiu a cabeça, e ele não tinha certeza se esses movimentos tinham o mesmo significado cultural de qualquer maneira.

"Bom. Agora estamos chegando a algum lugar. Jacob. Jaaay-cub."

Depois de um momento, ela tentou repetir. "Shay-kod."

"Jay-cub."

"Shaykob."

"Perto o suficiente." disse ele animadamente. Ele apontou para Edward e disse seu nome lentamente. Ela disse de forma desconfigurada em sua primeira tentativa e foi parcialmente melhor na segunda.

"Ed?" Ela perguntou..

Edward fez uma careta. Ele odiava qualquer truncamento de seu nome, mas ele balançou a cabeça.

Bella olhou para os esqueletos e disse alguma coisa. Sua voz era suave e melodiosa, e a língua que ela falava era densa e complexa. Jacob olhou para Edward, que estava ouvindo atentamente. "Você está entendendo algo disso?"

"Nem uma palavra," Edward respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. "Eu não poderia mesmo dizer-lhe se é Catalupan ou não. Tudo o que posso dizer é que é algo que eu nunca ouvi falar."

Jacob teve uma ideia. Ele não tinha aprendido muito da linguagem Catalupan antiga ainda, mas ele sabia algumas palavras. Ele desenhou os símbolos que significavam "Deusa Negra." na poeira na frente dela. Ela apenas olhou fixamente para isso.

"Ela não pode ler," disse Edward. "Eu suspeitava que a alfabetização Catalupan fosse restrita ao sacerdócio e agora..."

"Salve a antropologia para mais tarde, Ed. Temos que descobrir o que fazer." Jacob levantou o punho e olhou o relógio. Uma hora e meia tinha passado. Ele fez uma careta. Nada bom.

Bella pegou o pulso dele e puxou-o para si mesma, quase desequilibrando Jacob no processo. Ela olhou para o pequeno disco com as mãos brilhantes e cutucou com o dedo curioso. Jacob removeu e entregou a ela, e ela soltou seu braço. Ele se levantou, observando enquanto ela virava o relógio, e esfregava o dedo sobre o seu rosto como se o vidro fosse um mistério para ela. E talvez fosse. Ela segurou próximo a sua orelha como se ela pudesse ouvir as engrenagens silenciosas e seu tique-taque dentro.

"O que quer dizer, descobrir o que fazer? Nós vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível e rezar a Deus que não sejamos vistos no processo."

"E sobre ela? Nós não podemos deixá-la aqui."

"Por que não?"

"Por que..." Jacob hesitou por um momento. "Porque não é certo. Ela está obviamente... confusa. Ela precisa da nossa ajuda."

Edward considerou por um momento e ele parecia que ele poderia estar à beira de decidir que Jacob estava certo quando ouviram um estrondo e vozes gritando. Feixes de lanterna ricochetearam nas paredes do corredor.

"Ah, merda", disse Jacob. Ele olhou para Edward, esperando que ele pudesse ter uma das suas ideias geniais no momento, mas Edward apenas abriu os braços e olhou para Jacob, impotente. Bella olhou para trás e para frente entre eles, e viu pânico em seus rostos. Ela se levantou e pegou suas mãos. Sua pele era suave e sedosa, mas tão fria como a pedra do chão. Ela disse algo rapidamente e puxou-os para trás do altar e desceram as escadas para dentro do seu túmulo.

"Nós já estivemos aqui, querida", disse Jacob, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia entendê-lo. "Não há maneira de sair." Eles haviam chegado ao fundo e Jacob apontou com a mão para indicar as quatro paredes sólidas de pedra ao redor deles.

Ela o ignorou. Ela apoiou as palmas de suas mãos contra seu sarcófago e deu-lhe um empurrão. O grande bloco negro de basalto fez um estrondo, rangendo quando ancorou no chão, um protesto, o raspar persistente de uma pedra na outra.

Edward derrubou a lanterna com um barulho e sua boca abriu em choque. Jacob se inclinou rapidamente e pegou a lanterna. Ele quase podia ver a matemática tiquetaqueando pela cabeça de Edward: o peso estimado do sarcófago com base no seu tamanho e densidade aparente da pedra, um peso enorme que está sendo movido pela pequena mulher na frente deles. Ele estava vendo o impossível e ele estava tentando recriar os números de alguma forma que poderia explicar o que estava vendo.

Bella parou de empurrar quando um buraco retangular apareceu no chão. Ela fez um gesto para eles e pulou dentro.

Jacob começou a ir atrás ela. "Não, Jake, espere!" Edward murmurou e agarrou seu braço. "Nós não sabemos o que tem lá em baixo!"

Os feixes de luz e o bater dos pés tinham alcançado a entrada do túmulo. "Sim, mas nós sabemos o que está lá em cima. Vamos lá!" Jacob puxou ao longo da borda do orifício. Ele apontou a luz para dentro, mas não podia ver nada abaixo, apenas uma piscina de escuridão.

Edward lhe deu um pequeno sorriso arrependido. "Eu não sei por que eu deixei você me convencer a entrar nesta merda". E com um aceno de cabeça, ele pulou no buraco.

Jacob respirou fundo e o seguiu. Infantilmente, ele fechou os olhos enquanto ele caia. O ar frio correu por ele, o cheiro de pedra molhada. Um par de braços o pegou. Um par de braços macios, femininos. Seu cheiro delicioso, picante provocou suas narinas.

"Uh, obrigado", disse Jacob. Sendo segurado nos braços de uma mulher como uma noiva que está sendo carregada pela entrada foi uma experiência nova e única para ele. Foi sobretudo bizarro considerando que ele era cerca de duas vezes o tamanho da mulher. Bella colocou-o em pé com um pequeno sorriso.

O feixe de luz da lanterna de Edward acendeu ao redor, iluminando as paredes de pedras úmidas. O piso em que eles estavam era de terra batida. Ele se sentiu como se tivesse acabado de cair no calabouço de um castelo europeu. Feixes de luz vindos de cima cortaram o ar, mas não eram poderosos o suficiente para chegar ao fundo.

Bella disse algo. Ela pegou suas mãos de novo, ficando entre Jacob e Edward, e começou a avançar. Jacob manteve sua lanterna apontada para o chão, enquanto Edward balançava seu redor para iluminar o espaço em frente a eles. Os pés descalços de Bella apareciam sob a longa saia dela enquanto ela caminhava e Jacob pegou o brilho de ouro de um anel em torno de um de seus dedos. Eles entraram numa longa, baixa passagem, e o feixe de luz brilhava do lado de fora da água na frente deles. Edward parou seu caminho, mas ela disse algo persuadindo e caminhou para frente, puxando-o atrás dela.

"Não nado", Edward explicou. Ele imitou como se debatendo na água, então beliscou seu nariz e acenou com a mão no ar, como se estivesse afundando sob as ondas. Sua mãe tinha pago por aulas, um professor de natação particular, tudo o que ela poderia pensar, mas Edward Cullen simplesmente não era flutuante. Ele afundava como uma pedra, não importava o quanto ele se debatia ao redor.

Bella olhou para ele como se ele fosse um idiota. "Nãaa neeedom", repetiu ela, e separou seus os dedos cerca de meia polegada de distância.

"Oh," disse Edward e corou tão forte que Jacob podia vê-lo, mesmo na penumbra. "Continue, então."

As vozes por trás deles recuaram até que os únicos sons eram sua respiração e o bater de seus pés na água.

"Porra, isso é frio," Jacob estremeceu quando a água penetrou dentro suas botas de combate. Sua voz ecoou pelas paredes de pedra. Pensou nos pobres pés de Bella descalços e pegou-a para carregá-la. Bella ficou rígida em seus braços por um momento, mas depois relaxou e colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. Ele ficou surpreendido pela leveza dela. Ela era pequena, com uma estrutura óssea delicada, mas ainda assim, ela não poderia pesar cem libras*, se muito. Passou por sua cabeça o pensamento de pessoas antigas serem menores do que as pessoas dos dias modernos, por conta da abundancia de hoje, alto teor de gordura, alimentos ricos em nutrientes, mas rejeitou isso. Como Edward, ele ainda não estava disposto ou sendo capaz de aceitar o impossível, mas isso foi lentamente dominando ele.

_(*45,4Kg)_

Edward examinou as paredes do túnel. "Que objetivo que você acha que isso teve?"

"Eu não sei. Entretanto, alguém gastou muito tempo e esforço para construí-lo."

Edward apontou a lanterna para frente e ele amaldiçoou baixinho enquanto era revelado o final bloqueado por um desmoronamento. Jacob sentiu seu coração afundar. Eles só teriam que se virar e voltar e enfrentar a música, ele supôs.

Bella soltou um som baixo e se mexeu para ser colocada para baixo. Jacob colocou-a de pé e ela fez um movimento enxotando. Ambos recuaram em obediência automática, olhando um para o outro em perplexidade. O que ela ia fazer?

Ela sacudiu as mãos e uma pilha de pedra quebrada voou para longe como se impulsionada por uma explosão silenciosa. Eles agora tinham uma visão sem obstáculos da floresta a partir de uma pequena colina. As pedras bateram em árvores próximas, derrubando alguns delas com barulhos altos que pareciam tiros.

"Ela é telecinética." Jacob disse, e como sempre, o mestre em afirmar o óbvio.

"Isso é impossível." Edward respondeu automaticamente. "As leis da física..."

"Bem, não foram as leis da física que acabaram de salvar nossos traseiros. Vamos sair daqui antes que alguém venha para ver o que era o barulho." Jacob pegou Bella de volta em seus braços, porque ela não podia correr pela floresta em seus pés descalços. Edward seguiu atrás dele, correndo de forma fácil e ágil por entre as árvores. (Edward corria vários quilômetros por dia logo após o nascer do sol.)

"Você sabe onde você está indo?" ele perguntou enquanto ele saltava sobre um tronco caído.

Jacob tinha um bom senso de direção. "Sim. O acampamento deve ser bem ali." Eles pararam na beira do bosque e olharam para os trailers e barracas na clareira. Nesta hora antes do amanhecer, o campo deveria ser silencioso e calmo, mas havia um enxame de atividade.

"E agora?" Jacob disse.

"Nós apenas caminhamos como se nada tivesse acontecido." Edward sugeriu. "Nós vamos entrar pelo lado oposto, como se tivéssemos acabado de voltar da cidade. É uma curta distância, certo?"

"Um pouco distante, mas sim." Jake esfregou o queixo. Ele não conseguiu pensar em nada melhor, então eles se arrastaram por entre as árvores ao lado do acampamento onde a nova trilha cortava as árvores. Eles saíram para a pista e casualmente caminharam em direção ao acampamento, apesar de seus corações martelarem e o rosto de Edward parecer um sinal de trânsito. Talvez eles devessem olhar ao redor e assobiar de forma desafinada para fazer a imagem de inocência exagerada completa. Jacob manteve um aperto controlado sobre a mão de Bella, esperando como o inferno que ela não decidisse atacar alguém e mordê-los. Ele não tinha certeza se seria capaz de detê-la se ela fizesse.

Lauren os viu quando passaram pela primeira fila de tendas. "Aí está você!" ela estalou. "Onde diabos você estava?"

"Na cidade".

"Quem é ela?"

"Hum, eh... eh..." Eles provavelmente deveriam ter trabalhado sua história de antemão.

"Não importa", Lauren deu a Bella um olhar fulminante. "Eu posso adivinhar."

Bella estreitou os olhos para o tom e o olhar. Jacob segurou seu ombro com a mão livre e deu-lhe um aperto suave que ele esperava que ela interpretasse como "Por favor, não coma a minha chefe. Pelo menos, não agora."

Ela olhou para ele e relaxou um pouco.

"Isso não importa. O templo foi saqueado. Nós estamos tentando reunir uma equipe para ir e avaliar os danos o mais rápido possível."

"Boa sorte com isso", Jacob disse.

Seu rosto caiu. "Você não vai ajudar?"

"Você me disse que eu não estou mais neste projeto, lembra? Você me disse que estava enviando-me para casa. Boa noite." Ele levou Bella para sua cabana e os recebeu de forma segura do lado de dentro. Ele caiu em uma das cadeiras com um longo suspiro de alívio. "Oh, obrigado, Deus. Prometo que nunca mais vou fazer algo assim novamente, se você me deixar escapar deste neste momento."

"Não minta para o Todo-Poderoso", Edward disse. "Provavelmente é carma ruim ou algo assim." Ele permaneceu de pé. Havia apenas uma cadeira restando e era impróprio tomá-la na presença de uma dama.

A dama em questão estava examinando tudo ao alcance com um olhar de fascínio sobre suas funções. Havia uma pequena janela na porta, a única janela na cabana, e ela cutucou-a com o dedo, em seguida, arranhou-a com sua unha. Então, a pequena alavanca na parede chamou sua atenção e ela empurrou-a para baixo, desligando as luzes. Ela levantou-a novamente e pulou com a iluminação súbita. Esticou o pescoço para olhar para a luz.

"Quer uma cerveja?" Jacob perguntou a Edward.

"Sim, por favor." Jacob se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira e tirou três garrafas de cerveja da geladeira, batendo a porta com o cotovelo. Tirou as tampas de cada uma e as deixou cair para o chão. Então, ele pensou sobre os pés descalços de Bella e pegou-as novamente, depositando-as sobre a mesa. Ele entregou uma cerveja para Edward e segurou uma para Bella. "Tome", ele insistiu. "Pegue. Isso é bom." Ele tomou um gole de sua própria cerveja em demonstração, em seguida, esfregou o estômago. "Mmm. Yummy."

Ela parecia cética, mas pegou a garrafa. Ela cheirou o conteúdo e fez uma careta. Foi o gelado da garrafa que a interessou. Ela virou-se para o lugar de onde ela tinha visto ele pegar as garrafas e puxou a alça. Ela pulou novamente quando a luz se acendeu dentro e depois estendeu as mãos com espanto para o ar fresco que saia da caixa. Foi quando o ar condicionado ligou. Ela pulou para cadeira de Jacob antes que ele pudesse piscar, ficando na ponta dos pés no pequeno 'v' do assento formado entre as pernas de Jacob e levantou as mãos na frente do ar. Ela sorriu para ele, um sorriso exultante e animado, como se as maravilhas deste mundo novo a entusiasmassem.

Ele balançou a cabeça por dentro. Era realmente um "novo mundo" para ela? Parecia impossível de acreditar, mas ele não podia explicar as coisas que ele tinha visto esta noite. Edward estava balançando a cabeça, também. Ele parecia confuso e um pouco irritado por isso. Edward Cullen muitas vezes não se deparava com perguntas que não podia responder.

Jacob pegou a mão de Bella para puxá-la para baixo na cadeira. Seu polegar foi pressionado contra o punho dela e ele congelou em choque. Sentiu-se mais cuidadoso. Bella desceu e olhou para ele com curiosidade, mas não se afastou. Jacob levantou lentamente a mão, para não assustá-la e colocou-a contra a lateral de seu pescoço. Ela olhou para ele, mas permaneceu imóvel. Ele apertou seus dedos para sua artéria carótida e então se virou para Edward. "Eu ... er ... não sei exatamente como te dizer isso, mas ela não tem um pulso."

"O que? É claro que ela tem um pulso. Talvez ela só tenha a pressão arterial baixa." Edward deu um passo para frente e levantou a mão lentamente como Jacob tinha feito. Ela permitiu-o quando ele apertou seus dedos ao lado de sua garganta. Ele franziu a testa. Moveu os dedos. Piscou. Movendo-os novamente.

E então ele cambaleou para trás e sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira, com o rosto quase tão pálido quanto Bella. "Isto não pode ser", disse ele. "Eu - É apenas - Isso não é possível."

Jacob olhou para o relógio. "Cinco e meia da manhã, nós já vimos pelo menos seis coisas impossíveis antes do café da manhã."

"Tem que haver uma explicação," Edward insistiu. "Nós apenas temos que encontrá-la."

Jacob se inclinou contra a geladeira. "Tais como?"

"Eu não sei!" Edward retrucou. Ele fechou os olhos. "Desculpe-me, eu não queria ser um..."

Jacob acenou com a mão. "Esqueça".

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo. Ele levantou-se em tufos selvagens e redemoinhos. Jacob sempre brincava com ele que Edward estava indo para o estilo de Einstein, mas Esme sempre o pegava e o cortava antes que pudesse ficar longo o suficiente. Ela o manteve muito curto, quando ele era jovem, na tentativa de contê-lo, mas o cabelo de Edward parecia determinado a desafiar qualquer esforço de domesticá-lo. Seu hábito de passar as mãos pelo seu cabelo não ajudava. Bella percebeu isso e passou a tentar alisá-lo para baixo. Edward congelou enquanto suas mãos passavam sobre o couro cabeludo, penteando com os dedos.

Jacob ficou surpreso por ele não afastá-la. Ele nunca tinha visto Edward permitir que alguém o tocasse assim, pelo menos na frente dos outros. Nem estava vermelho brilhante ou gaguejando. Ele tinha um olhar de veado em frente a faróis, mas ele não se mexeu. Jacob sentiu um estranho formigamento de alarme profundo por dentro, mas decidiu guardá-lo com as dezenas de outras coisas que ele precisava pensar mais tarde, quando ele tivesse tempo.

Não demorou muito tempo para ela ficar entediada de brincar com o cabelo teimoso de Edward, e focou sua atenção em outra coisa, desta vez para os papéis sobre a mesa. Ela pegou um e virou-o de lado a lado, como se para tentar dar sentido à escrita. Ela colocou-o de lado e pegou o esboço que ele havia feito de seu templo, arruinado, semienterrado na vegetação. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas cor-de-rosa. Ela disse aquela palavra longa e complicada, que parecia ser o nome dela e apontou para si mesma, em seguida, para o desenho.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça. "Seu templo. Nós sabemos."

Ela disse mais alguma coisa e apontou para o céu. Ela estalou os dedos e apontou para o chão.

Jacob olhou para o chão para ver o que ela estava apontando, mas não viu nada.

Ela apontou novamente para o chão, insistentemente. Quando Jacob não fez seu comando (seja lá o que fosse), ela arrancou-lhe do seu assento e empurrou-o para o chão atapetado, de joelhos. Ela era gentil sobre isso - nenhum de seus membros foram quebrados, de qualquer forma - mas ela era muito firme empurrando-o para a posição que ela queria. Ela sorriu quando ele estava no lugar e afagou sua cabeça. Então ela apontou para o céu, e de novo para si mesma. Ela segurou as mãos como uma tigela e moveu-as para sua garganta, e Jacob pensou nas pinturas brilhantemente vibrantes nas paredes da entrada do templo, de adoradores dançando em volta dela, pingando gotas grandes de sangue em uma tigela. Ela abriu e mexeu os dedos como enquanto ela desenhava-os no ar.

"Você a adora e ela vai fazer chover", disse Edward.

"É uma floresta tropical", disse Jake. "Quanto mais chuva que eles precisam?"

"Ou talvez os adoradores pensassem que era uma floresta tropical por causa dela." Edward enterrou as mãos em seu cabelo novamente. "Ouça-me, falando sobre isso como se fosse real."

"Posso levantar agora?" Jacob perguntou a ela.

Ela não respondeu, ela tinha visto uma fotografia sobre a mesa e estava olhando para ela com admiração. Ela correu um dedo sobre a superfície lisa e depois virou para olhar para trás.

Ele subiu lentamente a seus pés, ela ainda estava olhando para a foto com algo como admiração por suas características.

"O que vamos fazer com ela?" Edward murmurou.

"Eu não sei. Acho que podemos decidir pela manhã. Vamos colocá-la de volta no quarto e dividir o sofá-cama. Dessa forma, ela vai ter que passar por nós para sair."

"A menos que ela decida romper a parede." Edward deu um gole em sua cerveja. "Jacob, se isso é verdade... E eu quero dizer, _se_... Esta é a maior descoberta da história arqueológica. Pense em tudo o que ela poderia nos dizer uma vez que ela aprenda a nossa língua." Os olhos de Edward brilharam com seu cérebro cobiçando. "Pense no que ela viu."

O sol apareceu no horizonte e um feixe apareceu através da pequena janela na porta e pousou no braço de Bella. Ela soltou um grito de dor e saltou para trás. Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço, mas não antes de Jacob ter visto a queimadura terrível deixada ali e os tufos de fumaça saindo de sua carne, e do olhar de horror doente no rosto de Edward, ele tinha visto isso também. Ela fugiu de volta para o quarto e Jacob a seguiu, Edward perto em seus calcanhares.

A cama de Jacob não foi feita, como de costume. (Ele tinha um acolchoado antigo do  
Star Wars que Edward poderia tê-lo provocado, se ele não soubesse sobre a situação financeira de Jacob.) Todas as roupas de cama estavam enroladas em cima da cama, deixando seu lugar desafogado. Bella se jogou no chão e se contorceu debaixo da cama, mesmo que Jacob apertasse um de seus tornozelos finos e bem torneados puxando-a para fora.

"Você não precisa entrar lá embaixo." disse a ela. "Vê? Não tem janelas." Ele gesticulou em volta para as paredes sólidas. "Não tem janelas. Você está segura. _Segura_."

"Segoori?" ela repetiu. Ela oscilou em seus pés, e deu vários, piscos longos e sonolentos. Ele olhou para seu braço e notou com espanto que a ferida já estava começando a curar.

"Segura." ele prometeu. Ele afastou o edredom desenrolando-o e fez um gesto para a cama. Ela sentou-se sobre ela. Saltou e olhou para o colchão em surpresa, mas ela não teve tempo para examiná-lo, o que disse a ele como ela estava cansada.

"Durma." disse ele. Ele apertou as mãos juntas e deitou a cabeça sobre elas e fechou os olhos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e se deitou. E então ela abriu os braços para ele ir se juntar a ela.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Jacob experimentou o gaguejar sem palavras e corar de Edward. Ele balançou a cabeça e se afastou. Ela perdeu o interesse e cutucou o travesseiro, como se perguntasse o que era. Jacob decidiu deixá-la descobrir por ela mesma e se retirou do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

"Ah, doce Jesus", ele murmurou e passou a mão sobre o rosto. Edward, por trás dele, riu. Jacob apenas balançou a cabeça e voltou a afundar-se em sua cadeira novamente. "Isso foi... inesperado."

"Você é seu adorador," Edward disse. "Aparentemente, é um trabalho de serviço completo."

Jacob bufou e pegou a cerveja intocada de Bella. Ele tomou um gole profundo. "O que vamos fazer?"

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Isso é... eu não posso... O que diabos ela é, Jacob?"

"Eu não sei", disse Jacob, batendo o queixo como se imerso em pensamentos. "Sem pulso, bebe sangue, dorme em um sarcófago, queima na luz solar. Talvez ela seja um duende."

"Este não é apenas o maior achado arqueológico, é o maior achado _científico_ na história. Meu Deus, Jacob, pense nisso. Nós encontramos um, juro por Deus, _vampiro_. Isto é incrível! Vou ter de obter algumas amostras, o mais rápido possível, de sangue e tecido para que eu possa executar um DNA... "

"Edward pare", disse Jacob baixinho. "Pense nisso, cara. Nós não podemos revelar a menina para a comunidade científica para que ela possa passar o resto de sua vida em algum laboratório. Isso é terrível. Pense nas experiências que eles fariam com ela."

Edward baixou a cabeça em suas mãos. "Porra."

"É. Eu não podia fazer isso com um cachorro, quanto mais com uma menina."

Edward gemeu e enterrou o rosto nas mãos. Sua curiosidade estava lutando contra a consciência.

"Eu me pergunto se os Astecas adoravam um vampiro", disse Jacob. "Claro que explica muita coisa, como Huitzilopochtli necessitando reabastecer o seu sangue todos os dias." Ele olhou para o pulso e engoliu em seco. "Ah, merda ..."

_(*__Huitzilopochtli: Deus Asteca, deus do estado e da guerra, mais especificamente o padroeiro de Tenochtitlán.) _

"O que há de errado?"

"Meu relógio. Ele se foi. Dei a ela para olhar enquanto estávamos no templo."

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Para as meninas que acham que vai ter triangulo amoroso nessa fic, se me conhecem sabem que eu abomino isso u.u**

**Fic é beward \o/**

**Edward é mega timido, vai demorar um pouco pra ele pegar no tranco kkkk, mas ele pega ;)**

**Agora o Jacob, eu até gosto dele nessa fic u.u**

**Mas só nessa, não vamos exagerar em kkkk**

**Bora comentar que o próximo vem em breve**


	4. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 3

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Isa e Mayra_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Capítulo Três**_

A Deusa Negra estava em silêncio e ouvia os dois homens murmurando no outro quarto naquela língua estranha, única e embolada deles. Tão animada quanto ela estava indo explorar as maravilhas do novo mundo, agora que ela estava aqui deitada sozinha no escuro, ela teve tempo demais para pensar sobre o que ela tinha perdido.

Ela não entendia o que tinha acontecido. Ela tinha hibernado, mas supostamente era para ser por um tempo curto. Os seus sacerdotes deveriam acordá-la quando a sua ajuda fosse necessária novamente.

Algo terrível tinha acontecido a seu povo. Os seus sacerdotes foram mortos, nada sobrou deles, senão uma pilha de ossos empoeirados, e o seu templo estava em ruínas. Ninguém tinha acordado e ela tinha estado em hibernação por um tempo muito longo, tão longo que todo o mundo tinha mudado em torno dela de maneiras confusas.

Quem quer que fossem aqueles homens que a tinham acordado, não eram sacerdotes. Mas quem mais se atreveria a entrar em seu espaço mais sagrado? Eles pareciam tão estranhos com suas roupas bizarras e cabelo curto. O mais alto o de cabelos escuros parecia mais com as pessoas que ela estava acostumada, mas o outro não era como ninguém que ela já tinha visto. Sua pele era quase tão pálida quanto à dela, tão pálida que ela achava que ele era um de sua espécie, à primeira vista, mas o cheiro dele era puramente humano. Ele tinha lampejos de fogo em seu cabelo. Seus olhos eram bizarros, tão verdes como as folhas da floresta. Mas quem era ele? Ele tinha realmente se atrevido a atacá-la enquanto ela estava bebendo do cara normal. Tinha encontrado a sua coroa de penas no chão, quebrada, o símbolo de seu poder e divindade destruído.

Fora do templo, parte de sua floresta tinha sido limpa para uma pequena vila de casas retangulares de estranhos, entre troncos de árvores que ainda eram frescos e crus. Eles devem ser os novos colonizadores de sua terra. Tinha visto muitas pessoas de aparência estranha, enquanto caminhavam para a casa onde ela estava agora, incluindo uma mulher com o cabelo como o sol e esbugalhados olhos azuis céu que tinham dado a ela um olhar desrespeitoso. Ela deveria ter espancado a mulher por isso, pois o homem de cabelos escuros não a conteve. Talvez a mulher de cabelos amarelos fosse alguém de importância que não tinha conhecimento de que uma Deusa andava entre eles. Sua pele pálida não era mais suficiente para diferenciá-la e identificá-la como uma divindade sem sua coroa.

Ela estava um pouco assustada, pois estas pessoas poderiam fazer mágica maior do que ela: fazer a luz vir de um tubo, ou iluminar intensamente uma sala inteira com o movimento de uma alavanca, e eles tinham caixas que faziam ar frio. Ela tinha visto uma pintura pequena tão nitidamente detalhada e realista que parecia que uma fina fatia do mundo havia sido cortada, um momento congelado no tempo.

Ela se virou e olhou para o teto e se esforçou para não chorar. Ela estava com fome, ela estava cansada, ela estava confusa e ela estava sozinha. Exceto quando ela entrou em hibernação, ela nunca dormia sozinha. Havia sempre um corpo quente ao lado dela, para manter o dela quente, para protegê-la durante o vulnerável sono diurno

Ela precisava dormir agora, a fim de curar a queimadura solar, para rejuvenescer completamente de uma longa hibernação. Ela teria que se alimentar novamente quando ela acordasse, mas não parecia que nenhum dos homens estavam dispostos a se sacrificar por ela. Lágrimas cor-de-rosa deslizaram pelo canto dos olhos como uma linha ao longo de sua têmpora. Deuses supostamente não eram para ser infelizes. Quando eles estavam, as nuvens não davam chuva e má sorte se abatia sobre o povo. Mas os sacerdotes que tinham sido dedicados a ela, a mimavam, a entretinham e a faziam rir se foram.

Seu mundo inteiro se foi.

* * *

Edward acordou e levou alguns momentos para sua mente sonolenta clarear o suficiente para identificar o som: uma tosse vinda do banheiro uma e outra vez. Jacob roncava, esparramado em seu lado da cama. Edward sentou-se e esfregou os olhos.

Ele e Jacob não tinham ido dormir até tarde. Jacob ainda estava preocupado com o relógio. Apesar de terem assolado seus cérebros, nenhum deles poderia pensar de uma maneira não suspeita de entrar no templo com todos os trabalhadores lá (supondo que ele já não tivesse sido encontrado) para removê-lo.

"Impressão digital", Jacob disse. "Essa é a única maneira de conectar o relógio comigo, com certeza." Ele o havia manuseado antes dele dá-lo a Bella, e ele só podia esperar que as impressões digitais dela tivessem coberto ou obscurecido suas próprias. (Jacob teve que tirar impressões digitais, a fim de se vincular com o seguro em algumas poucas escavações, por isso a sua estava no registro.)

"Quanto mais cedo sairmos daqui, melhor," Edward respondeu. Mas eles não podiam levar Bella para fora, enquanto o sol ainda estava brilhando. Eles haviam discutido ideias de Jacob de envolvê-la nos lençóis e edredons para protegê-la da luz do sol, enquanto eles a transportavam, mas as pessoas tendem a perceber algo como dois homens carregando um imóvel, objeto em forma de corpo por todo o acampamento. Alguém seria obrigado a detê-los e exigir ver o que eles estavam carregando e poderia desembrulhá-la no sol. E, se alguém a desembrulhasse na sombra e ela provasse ter um sono profundo, eles poderiam ser acusados de assassiná-la, e a pobre Bella poderia encontrar-se acordando em uma gaveta do necrotério.

A cama de puxar tinha apenas cerca de duas polegadas de distância das paredes em ambos os lados, e assim Edward deslizou para a borda da cama e se levantou. Seu primeiro passo pousou no lado de uma das afiadas tampas de garrafa de cerveja de Jacob. Com uma maldição alta, ele pulou em torno de um pé e olhou para Jacob, que ainda estava aninhado distraidamente nos braços de Morfeu.

Ele mancou até o banheiro, cuja porta estava aberta. Ele olhou para baixo e encontrou a Deusa Negra ajoelhada ao lado do vaso sanitário, dando descarga de novo e de novo, encantada pela forma como a água girava em torno de seus dedos enquanto ela espirrava as mãos em torno da cavidade.

"ECA!" Edward deixou escapar. "Não!" Conhecendo Jacob, ele provavelmente não tinha limpado a coisa em todas as seis semanas que ele tinha estado aqui.

Ela olhou assustada e um pouco culpada.

"Nojento!" Edward disse com firmeza, fazendo uma cara de nojo exagerado. Ele balançou a cabeça com veemência. "Não!"

"E-eK" Bella concordou solenemente, e baixou a cabeça. Edward sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Ele não tinha a intenção de fazê-la se sentir mal.

Ele a puxou para seus pés, a segurando em seus braços e ligou a água na pia. Foi quando ele percebeu que o espelho estava quebrado. Os cacos estavam em uma pilha em torno da pia. Bella. Ele ficou surpreso o barulho não o tinha acordado, mas ele estava exausto quando finalmente puxou a cama para fora do sofá e se colocou para dormir. Imaginou o quão surpreendente deve ter sido para ela abrir a porta e encontrar seu próprio rosto olhando para ela com uma clareza que prata polida e espelhos de bronze de seu tempo nunca poderiam alcançar. Ela provavelmente atacou-o de surpresa.

Ele esguichou suas mãos e antebraços fortemente com sabão antibacteriano e começou a esfrega-los sob o fluxo de água quente. Felizmente, ela achou isso agradável e alegremente esfregou as mãos contra as dele, escorregadias de sabão.

Abruptamente, Edward notou a natureza sensual da carícia, o deslizar de suas peles uma contra a outra, a forma como seus dedos deslizaram entre os dela. Seu rosto aquecido, mas ele continuou, e tentou fazer isso clínico. Jake tinha uma pequena escova para limpar as unhas e Edward a usou nela também, e ela riu da maneira como isso fez cócegas. O som o fez sorrir. Ele quis saber como ela reagiria a um banho, se ela gostara tanto de lavar a mão, e se ele poderia ajudá-la -

Ele cortou esse pensamento para fora com severidade e secou as mãos dela com uma toalha limpa (a única toalha limpa que Jacob parecia ter deixado, o resto estava mofando no cesto, aparentemente esperando o dia em que a Fada da Lavanderia viria borrifá-las com pó mágico e torná-las limpas e dobradas novamente).

Ele levou Bella para fora do banheiro, mas ela congelou em frente ao refrigerador, porque um raio de sol de fim de tarde estava agrupado no chão em frente a ela. Edward cruzou de volta através do feixe para o lado dela e ela sorriu para ele e colocou a mão em seu peito nu. Ele ainda estava vestindo calça jeans, com a qual ele tinha dormido, embora ele tenha tirado a camisa antes de descansar. Os olhos dela dançaram sobre seu peito e ele sentiu seu olhar quase como uma escova de seda contra sua pele. Ele corou e os olhos dela aguçaram. Ela apontou para uma das cadeiras e sentou-se. Tão pequena quanto ela era seu rosto estava quase em nível com o dele.

Ela colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela e deu-lhe um olhar doloroso.

"Você está com fome?" perguntou ele. "Eu não acho que eu posso ajudar. Provavelmente estou com um litro a menos por conta da noite passada."

Ela levantou os dedos e beliscou-os juntos até que eles eram apenas cerca de meia polegada de distância. _Só um pouco?_

Ele não disse "não". Seu coração batia um pouco mais rápido e o olhar afiado nos olhos dela se intensificou, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo. Ela se aproximou dele lentamente, o mesmo jeito que eles haviam se aproximado dela na noite passada, até que ela estava em pé entre os joelhos. Seu olhar era o de um predador, embora, estranhamente, não sentia medo. Seus olhos chocolate de leite vidrados nos dele e uma sensação suave e sonhadora desceu sobre ele. Ela pegou o pulso dele em sua mão e levantou-a para sua boca. Ele viu um flash de dentes, mas não estava alarmado. Não havia dor, quando as presas perfuraram sua carne, embora ele sentisse a pele quebrar abaixo deles. Em seguida, a onda de prazer o atingiu e ele pendeu para trás em êxtase total. Jesus Cristo, o que era isso? Nada jamais fora tão bom. _Nada_. Ele queria que ela nunca parasse, mas ela se afastou depois de apenas alguns goles. Carinhosamente, ela segurou seu rosto e disse algo baixinho, uma palavra de agradecimento, talvez, e seus lábios frios roçaram a testa dele. Ainda atordoado pelo prazer, ele sorriu para ela. Ele se ajeitou na cadeira e viu que Jacob estava acordado, observando-os. Edward corou e se perguntou por que ele se sentia um pouco culpado.

Jacob sentou-se e bocejou. "Eu acho que isso responde a minha pergunta."

"Que pergunta?" Seu sangue ainda formigava como se carbonatado, e tudo tinha uma qualidade um pouco sonhadora e distante.

Jacob arqueou as costas quando ele se esticou, e Bella olhou seu torso musculoso apreciativa. "Se isso foi tão bom para você como foi para mim." Ele deu um pequeno sorriso a Edward. "Eu nunca vi você alto antes. Isso foi interessante."

Edward corou um pouco e não disse nada.

"Olhe, seu punho já está curado."

Edward olhou para baixo e viu com surpresa que Jacob estava certo. Sua mente levantou voo, pensando sobre as propriedades psicoativas e analgésicas de sua saliva, juntamente com um agente de cura. Deus se pudesse sintetizar o composto, ele poderia salvar a humanidade de um monte de dor e sofrimento. Estruturas moleculares dançaram através de sua mente, ligando, formando laços... ligando projetos ... Ele nem sequer ouvir Jacob chamar seu nome, até a terceira vez. "Mm?"

"Nós temos algumas decisões a fazer," disse Jacob. "Em primeiro lugar, para onde vamos a partir daqui? Lauren me deu a demissão, e eu tenho que estar no meu caminho de volta para os EUA no fim de semana. Nós não podemos ficar aqui."

Edward coçou o queixo. Ele precisava fazer a barba, que ele só lembrou de fazer uma vez seu rosto estava coçando. "Um hotel na cidade, eu suponho. Pelo menos, até descobrir o que fazer com ela." Ele olhou para fora da pequena janela e viu que era o pôr do sol, e o último feixe dele estava afundando abaixo do horizonte.

Tinha um pequeno armário perto do refrigerador. Jacob deslizou para a ponta da cama e examinou para abri-lo, puxando uma mala grande e surrada que tinha rompido em quase todas as costuras e tinha sido persuadida de volta à integridade estrutural com aplicações generosas de fita adesiva. Jacob começou a atirar suas coisas para ele: papéis, uma meia simples, uma caneca de café ... "O que quer dizer com _o que fazer com ela_?"

"Esta é a sua terra natal, Jacob. Nós não podemos apenas transportá-la de volta para os EUA como uma lembrança."

"Ela não pode ficar aqui sozinha", Jacob respondeu. "Edward, ela não sabe nada sobre o mundo moderno. Ela pode se machucar ou expor seu segredo e acabar em um laboratório em algum lugar. Acho que temos de levá-la conosco. Uma vez que ela aclimatar, podemos trazê-la de volta pra cá se ela quiser, mas não podemos simplesmente despejá-la na rua, quando ela ainda não sabe nem a língua."

"O que você sugere? Que a coloquemos em sua mala? Ela não tem um passaporte".

"Você tem um jato particular. Eles verificam quando você pousa?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Meu piloto solicita um plano de voo, para que eles saibam que estamos chegando e um agente de patrulha de fronteira verifica os documentos de todos a bordo."

"Você pode... Você conhece o piloto bem o suficiente para dizer como ele reagiria ao ser ... bem, um ... questionado para não dizer nada sobre uma garota se escondendo no avião até que o agente fosse embora?"

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Eu não poderia dizer. Duvido. Ele parece ser um tipo honesto e eu não gostaria de pedir-lhe para mentir por mim."

"Foda-se". Jacob não disse nada por alguns minutos, enquanto ele continuava a atirar coisas dentro da mala. Bella assistia este processo e, em seguida, começou a trazer-lhe coisas que ela viu por aí na cabana: uma camiseta que ela encontrara pendurada em uma maçaneta, um prato, um êmbolo, uma garrafa de cerveja da geladeira (que prontamente Jacob abriu e bebeu), sua escova de dente... Jacob aceitou cada um com agradecimentos, colocando os itens que ficavam na cabana no chão debaixo da mesa.

Jacob de repente estalou os dedos. "Eu conheço um cara."

"Que tipo de cara?"

"O tipo que sua mãe lhe alertou. Vou dar-lhe uma chamada e ver se ele pode ligar-nos com alguém que pode forjar alguns papéis para ela."

Alguém bateu na porta e tentou abri-la ao mesmo tempo, mas estava trancada. Jacob sorriu. Ele vestiu uma camiseta que Bella tinha encontrado debaixo da cama e Edward deu de ombros para a sua própria. Ambos verificaram para ver se Bella estaria fora do caminho da luz do sol desaparecendo antes de abrir a porta. "Olá, Lauren."

Ela abriu caminho para dentro, e a primeira coisa em que seus olhos pousaram foram na mala. "O que você está fazendo?"

"Arrumando minhas coisas", Jacob disse, como se falasse à uma muito jovem, e não muito brilhante, criança.

Lauren piscou como ela estivesse realmente surpresa. "Eu - eu mudei de ideia eu quero que você fique.".

"Não, desculpe, eu tenho uma classe para ensinar."

Bella saiu do quarto segurando um par de cuecas de Jacob que ela havia encontrado no chão. Lauren olhou boquiaberta para ela por um longo momento e depois os lábios se curvaram em um sorriso de escárnio. Os olhos de Bella se estreitaram e ela estalou os dedos e apontou para o chão.

"Oh, merda!" Edward e Jacob disseram simultaneamente. Jacob se virou, pegou Lauren e levou-a para fora da porta.

* * *

"Jacob, o que o -?" Para dizer que Lauren estava chocada era um eufemismo.

Jacob colocou de volta em seus pés e fechou a porta atrás deles. "Você não quer chatear aquela menina. Confie em mim."

"Quem é ela?"

"Uma amiga".

Lauren zombou.

"O que você quer Lauren?"

Lauren colocou a mão no bolso e tirou o relógio. Ela segurou-o, balançando-o na frente de seu rosto com um sorriso torcendo os lábios. "Sentindo falta de alguma coisa? Não negue que é seu Jacob. Sei que ele é."

Jacob se forçou a ficar calmo. Ele fingiu ser uma feliz surpresa. "Ei, meu relógio! Onde você encontrou isso?"

"No templo."

Ele lhe deu um olhar vazio. "Como ele foi parar lá?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Eu estava pensando que você poderia me dizer."

Ela não estava caindo nessa, Jacob percebeu com um sentimento de perigo iminente. Mas ele tinha que tentar. Ele já tinha saído de problemas de forma descarada antes. Ele se sentia como um quarterback jogando fazendo um passe Hail Mary*. Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu deixei minha porta aberta ontem e o relógio tinha sumido quando eu voltei."

_(*Passe Hail Mar: Basicamente um passe de sorte, um lance muito distante feito no desespero, com pouca chance de acerto, geralmente feito perto do final da partida)_

"Alguém roubou seu relógio? Tirou da cabana? Eles roubaram outra coisa?"

"Eu não fiz um inventário completo dos meus pertences, mas vou fazê-lo enquanto eu faço as malas e deixo você saber se alguma coisa está faltando."

Ela sorriu lentamente. "Como um par de botas de combate, que podem corresponder as pegadas na poeira que foram encontrados no templo? O chão de terra abaixo do buraco no túmulo fez impressões perfeitas. Dois homens, e uma menina com os pés descalços. Assim como o garota que você estava andando na noite passada, a menina que ainda está em sua cabana. " Seu sorriso se alargou quando ela pegou em sua expressão cuidadosamente em branco. "Você sabe, eu ouvi que eles podem até dizer quão pesado era o homem a partir da profundidade das impressões. Sapato de todo mundo tem um padrão de desgaste único. Você sabia disso? Quase tão única como uma impressão digital."

Jacob sabia quando ele era derrotado. Ele a olhou por um longo momento, o rosto impassível. "O que você quer?"

Seu rosto era luminoso no crepúsculo. "Eu quero que você fique", disse ela suavemente. "Eu sei por que você entrou no templo. Você não podia ficar sem vê-lo antes de sair. Eu sei que você não roubou nada, então é por isso que fiquei calada quando eu encontrei o relógio. Ninguém tem de saber... se você ficar. Ficar _comigo_. Nós vamos trabalhar juntos, Jacob. Você vai ver o quão bom nós podemos ser juntos como um casal e como uma equipe, se somente nos der uma _chance_."

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Tudo bem. Dê-me um pouco de tempo para cuidar de algumas coisas, tudo bem?"

Seus olhos se suavizaram. "Eu não posso esperar." Ela levantou-se na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo em seus lábios. Jacob não resistiu, mas ele não a beijou de volta, também. Ela não pareceu notar, olhos brilhando e sorrindo. "Venha à minha cabana quando você estiver terminado." Ela deu-lhe um tapa brincalhão na bunda enquanto se afastava e Jacob fechou os olhos. Ele esperou até que ela desapareceu atrás de uma das barracas e, em seguida, correu para dentro de sua cabana. "Agarre suas porcarias!" ele latiu para Edward. "Estamos indo embora, agora."

"Por que, o que está -"

"Eu vou dizer a você no carro. Temos que ir." Jacob correu para seu quarto, quase derrubando Bella, que estava surgindo, com os braços cheios de produtos de higiene pessoal. Jacob agarrou-os dela e deu-lhe um rápido sorriso aberto antes de pegar as duas gavetas incorporadas ao pequeno armário, e despejar tudo em sua mala. Ele tentou fechá-la, mas não queria fechar. Ele tentou fechar o zíper, mas ele segurou e puxou o fecho de correr ao mesmo tempo. Bella assistiu por cima do ombro, aparentemente fascinada com o funcionamento dos dentes de metal deslizando. Ele pegou-a e a sentou em cima da mala. Perfeito. Fechou-a e depois a arremessou no chão novamente.

Ele pegou o edredom e jogou-a por cima do ombro quando ele pegou a mão dela e se dirigiu para a porta. Edward estava esperando por eles, suas duas malas na mão. Jacob jogou o edredom por cima da cabeça de Bella para protegê-la no caso dos últimos raios remanescentes de luz a machucassem. Ela deu um suspiro de surpresa e um pouco indignada quando ele a pegou no modo bombeiro de carregar, e irrompeu pela porta.

As pessoas olhavam enquanto eles passavam e alguns apontaram para o pacote se contorcendo sob o cobertor do Star Wars. Jacob ignorou as perguntas gritadas quando as pessoas perceberam a mala. Ele chegou ao seu carro de aluguel, um Land Rover antigo, mas firme e abriu a porta de trás. Ele depositou Bella dentro e jogou a mala sobre o banco.

"Lauren sabe tudo", disse ele quando ele deslizou para o banco do motorista. "Nós não pensamos sobre pegadas."

Edward fez um som assustado e deu uma tapa na testa.

"Você sabe, eu conto com você para pensar nesta merda, menino gênio."

"Peço desculpas por não estar familiarizado com as armadilhas forenses inerentes de um roubo de túmulo", Edward disse com polidez exagerada. Ele e Jacob trocaram um olhar e então começaram a rir, não porque era particularmente engraçado, mas porque eles precisavam liberar a tensão.

* * *

"É melhor ficar na parte de trás com ela", disse Jacob a Edward, que assentiu com a cabeça e girou de volta para o banco de trás do Land Rover, deslizando ao lado dela e gentilmente desencorajando seus esforços para remover o cobertor. Jacob ligou o motor e ela deu um grito suave pelo não familiar som e vibração.

"Está tudo bem", Edward disse a ela. Ele fez a sua voz tão suave e calma quanto podia, mas ela lutou novamente quando sentiu o movimento do veículo. Edward fez a única coisa que ele poderia pensar: ele cantou para ela. Ele passou pelo repertório de músicas lentas que ele se lembrava, apesar de serem poucas (Edward particularmente não ligava para a música). Ele acabou cantando Wonderful Tonight três vezes porque ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada depois Landslide e Come Monday. Ela ainda ficou, aparentemente fascinada por sua voz, mesmo quando o Land Rover saltou sobre trilhos e buracos. Eles chegaram à estrada e o andar suavizou. Após uma última música, Jacob sugeriu que ela estava calma o suficiente para ele remover o cobertor. Edward fez, lentamente.

Bella olhou em volta, um pouco de medo em seus olhos para os ambientes desconhecidos. Os Catalupans antigos não tinham usado a roda para o transporte, então ela não tinha sequer a experiência de uma carroça de tração animal para comparação. Sua respiração veio rápida, enquanto ela observava o chicotear da paisagem do lado de fora. Outro veículo passou por eles na pista oposta e ela gritou e recuou para longe da porta.

"Está tudo bem", Edward disse a ela. "Realmente. Você está segura, Bella."

"Seegori?" Ela parecia se lembrar de ter ouvido essa palavra na noite passada.

Edward acenou com a cabeça. "Segura."

Ela parecia um pouco duvidosa, mas ela aceitou. Ela se inclinou para frente e espiou por sobre o assento para ver o que Jacob estava fazendo, e num piscar de olhos, ela se arrastou sobre o assento e começou a socar os botões no painel. O rádio veio muito alto, e o ritmo batendo de White Zombie's _Dragula_ encheu o carro. Bella gritou e apertou o botão novamente para silenciá-lo. Jacob lançou lhe um pequeno sorriso. "Talvez isso te ensine a não bater nos botões, se você não sabe o que eles fazem."

"Eu duvido", Edward disse, porque ela havia descoberto o botão que controlava a janela, que ela começou a colocar para cima e para baixo por todo o caminho para a cidade. Ela colocou a cabeça para fora da janela e riu com a forma como ele chicoteou seu cabelo em volta e segurou o vento em suas mãos. Sua diversão era contagiante e os dois homens estavam sorrindo quando Jacob parou o Land Rover na frente de um hotel.

Silenciosamente, Edward puxou a carteira e segurou um cartão de crédito sobre o banco.

"Não, eu resolvo isso." disse Jacob.

"Economize seu dinheiro. Podemos precisar." Edward não se moveu. Jacob hesitou por um momento e depois tomou o cartão. Edward tinha adicionado ele como um assinante autorizado em um momento, em caso de emergência.

Ele saiu do veículo e Bella observou-o ir embora. "Shaykob?", perguntou ela.

"Ele está voltando. Não se preocupe." Ele inclinou-se para colocar a carteira no bolso, mas ela arrancou-a de sua mão antes que ele pudesse fazer isso. Abriu-a de cabeça para baixo e todos os cartões e contas caíram em seu colo. Ela riu e jogou a carteira vazia de lado, em seguida, começou a examinar os cartões. Ela passou o dedo sobre os números levantados e dobrados ao meio entre os dedos. Edward reprimiu um suspiro e fez uma nota mental para ligar para Discover por um substituto. Ela encontrou a carteira de motorista ao lado e olhou atentamente para a imagem e para ele. "Ed!" ela anunciou.

"Sim, sou eu."

Ela apontou para as palavras. "Ed?"

"Não, na verdade, diz Edward A. M. Cullen." Ele traçou a ponta dos seus dedos sob as palavras conforme ele as lia.

"Ed'urrr", disse ela com cuidado. Ela parecia ter problemas para pronunciar os sons e combinações de consoantes que não foram utilizados em sua própria língua. Ele sorriu para ela pelo esforço. "Eu vou deixar você me chamar de 'Ed', querida, se é mais fácil."

Ela pegou uma de suas fotos. Ela olhou para ele e ergueu-a a ele com uma pergunta em seus olhos.

"Essa é a minha mãe e pai." Ele pensou por um momento e depois imitou balançando um bebê em seus braços. Ela pareceu entender e voltou a olhar para a imagem. "Meu pai morreu quando eu estava no colégio. Ainda sinto falta dele."

Ela apontou para Carlisle. "Ed'urrr".

Edward sorriu. "Sim, eu me pareço com ele."

Ela colocou a foto para baixo e pegou uma de Tanya. Ele não sabia que ela estava lá; Tanya deve tê-la colocado dentro em algum momento. Ele franziu a testa. Ele não tinha ideia de como explicar aquela mulher ou o seu lugar na sua vida. Ex-lugar, se Tanya quis dizer o que disse. Ele apenas balançou a cabeça e tomou a foto dela. Ele rasgou a foto em pedaços e inclinou-se para colocá-la em um dos sacos de fast food que cobriam o chão do lado do passageiro.

O item seguinte que ela levantou foi um pacote de preservativo, algo que Jacob insistiu que Edward levasse, embora ele nunca tivesse tido sexo espontâneo em sua vida. Ela segurou-a no alto e rodou-a em seus dedos. Edward corou e tomou dela e começou a encher sua carteira. "Não, não vou tentar explicar esse para você." Ele imaginou a mímica envolvida e riu.

Ela pegou uma das notas em dinheiro. Ele olhou para ela, enquanto ele escorregou cada cartão no lugar. "Essa é uma nota de cem dólares americanos. Tanto quanto eu sei, você Catalupans nunca tiveram uma forma de moeda, assim explicar o conceito do seu valor representativo para você pode ser difícil."

Ela agitou-a um pouco e riu com a forma como ela caiu. Ela apontou para o retrato do homem e ele disse "Ben Franklin. Ele não é um amigo ou nada, embora você provavelmente não esteja diferenciando entre as minhas fotografias e eu carregando um retrato do cara. Ele está morto." Edward caiu para trás contra o assento frouxamente e mostrou a língua para o lado de sua boca quando ele revirou os olhos para cima. Ele colocou os braços na frente dele com os punhos pendurados livremente. "Mortos".

Ela riu e ele sorriu para ela. A risada dela era suave e musical e ele imediatamente queria ouvi-la novamente.

"Shaykob!" ela anunciou, e com certeza, ele saiu do escritório de aluguel, um cartão-chave e um recibo na mão.

"Eu consegui para nós uma suíte", disse ele quando ele deslizou para dentro do carro. "Eu dei para o cara cinquenta e ele a registrou como "Bella Anthony" que pode deixar Lauren fora da nossa trilha um pouco. Eu aluguei para duas noites, mas eu disse a eles que posso precisar de mais. Eu não sei quanto tempo vai demorar para chegar os papéis." Ele entregou o cartão de crédito de volta para Edward sobre o assento e Edward guardou-o.

Jacob levou-os ao redor da parte de trás do hotel e entraram por uma porta lateral. Bella estava fascinada pelo leitor de cartão e Jacob teve que puxá-la para dentro. Edward pensou em retrospecto que o elevador tinha sido uma má ideia; eles deveriam ter tomado às escadas. As portas de correr a assustaram e ela não queria passar por elas e quando o elevador começou a se mover, ela agarrou Edward em um estrangulamento e não o deixou ir até que estivessem em segurança do lado de fora, apesar das palavras reconfortantes que ele expulsou.

Jacob abriu a porta e a manteve aberta para Bella e Edward. Bella olhou ao redor com curiosidade. Jacob foi para a direita para o telefone e sentou-se na beira da cama, enquanto ele discava. Edward ficara com Bella enquanto ela explorava. O banheiro estava à sua esquerda imediata, e ela pulou um pouco quando ele acendeu a luz e ela foi confrontada pelo seu reflexo. Edward percebeu que ela evitava olhar para isso e se perguntou por que, uma da variedade de questões que ele tinha para ela, uma vez que eles tinham aprendido o suficiente os idiomas um do outro para se comunicarem.

Ela apontou para a banheira e pediu-lhe algo. Quando ele apenas balançou a cabeça em resposta, ela entrou e deitou e fechou os olhos, as mãos cruzadas sobre o ventre, na mesma pose que ele e Jacob a descobriram quando eles abriram o sarcófago.

"Não", ele disse a ela, e ajudou-a. Vê-la naquela pose novamente o estava perturbando em algum nível. "Lavar", disse ele, e imitou a esfregar todo o seu corpo. Quando a compreensão não veio, ele ligou a água e repetiu o movimento. Ela sorriu e repetiu: "Ee-lvar!" em seguida, soltou o pino superior do lado do vestido. Ele caiu aberto, expondo-a da cintura para cima.

Edward não podia fazer nada além de olhar.

É verdade, a maioria das mulheres de topless que ele teve ocasião de ver tinha sido em fotografias e arte, mas ele tinha viajado o mundo, e visto pinturas e esculturas em centenas de museus. Nunca ele viu um par mais perfeito de seios. Ele estava hipnotizado. Não admira que o seu povo tinha pensado que ela era uma deusa. Seu corpo por si só era motivo de divinização.

Ele viu a mão de Bella chegar ao pino seguinte, o que finalmente quebrou o feitiço. Ele colocou a mão sobre a dela. "Não", ele disse suavemente. "Uh, isso não era... um... um convite."

Ele levantou o tecido macio de seu vestido (ela estava completamente nua sob ele?) E Bella colocou o pino de jade de volta no lugar. Seria sua imaginação, ou ela parecia levemente decepcionada? Ele a levou de volta para a área da sala de estar. Ela virou a esquina e parou no pequeno bar. Ela olhou para o microondas e tentou tocar os números iluminados verdes. Ela empurrou um dos botões e sacudiu a mão dela quando ele bipou. Ela olhou para Edward e quando ele não a parou, ela pressionou mais deles e sorriu para o som, então comparou os símbolos nos botões ao que apareceu na tela.

Seus dedos foram para o botão grande na parte inferior, e quando ela pressionou, a porta se abriu. Ela enfiou a mão por dentro e franziu a testa levemente. Ela olhou para Edward.

"É meio que o oposto da geladeira", disse ele. Ele tirou um dos copos de isopor fora de sua embalagem e abriu a torneira para encher com água. Ele pegou a mão dela e colocou o dedo dentro. Ela parecia ainda mais confusa. Ele enfiou o copo dentro e ligou o temporizador. Ela assistiu o copo girar dentro e balançou a cabeça de leve, como em espanto. Ele pegou o copo de volta para fora e pôs o dedo na água aquecida. Seus olhos se arregalaram, mas algo sobre isso a incomodou. Ele gostaria de saber a causa da tristeza que viu em seus olhos. Ela se afastou do microondas e abriu a geladeira.

"Verja?" ela disse.

Ele levou um momento para compreender. "Sim! Isso mesmo. Cerveja segue lá, especialmente com Jacob por perto."

Ela sorriu, feliz com esta pequena, mas bem-sucedida comunicação. De lá, ela caminhou até a cômoda, sobre a qual uma televisão de tela plana estava empoleirada. Ele sentiu alguma apreensão em apresentá-la a este objeto. "Talvez mais tarde," disse a ela. Felizmente, isso não capturou a sua atenção por muito tempo, porque ela viu a janela e foi para espreitar através das cortinas.

O contorno dos prédios escuros, janelas iluminadas e postes a maravilhavam. Era uma cidade pequena para Edward, mas para ela devia ser como uma vasta Cosmópolis. Ela sussurrou algo e pressionou as palmas das mãos contra o vidro. Ela veio de um mundo iluminado apenas pelo fogo e agora olhava para edifícios altos, cuja luz afogava as estrelas. Ela observou os carros zunirem na rodovia e aquela expressão levemente triste veio sobre o seu rosto novamente. Ela sentou-se no sofá e deixou cair o rosto em suas mãos.

"Hey," Edward disse baixinho. Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela e puxou uma de suas mãos. Seus olhos ainda estavam abatidos e ela mordeu seu lábio. Sem presas, observou. Elas só deviam descer quando ela estava com fome.

"Está tudo bem", ele disse, apertando a mão dela na sua. "Eu sei que deve ser esmagador para você agora, mas Jacob e eu vamos ajudá-la. Você está segura, Bella."

"Seegori." ela repetiu, e uma única lágrima rosa rolou pelo seu rosto.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Ownt, tadinha da Bella**

**Alguém ja percebeu pq a Bella gosta do Jacob? O povo dela que endeusavam ela, eram como índios, e eles eram morenos como o Jacob, mas ela vai gostar do nosso nerdward *.***

**Adorando os comentsss \o/**

**Postando o próximo semana que vem, talvez antes **


	5. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 4

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Isa e Mayra_

_Betado Viviam_

**_Capítulo Quatro_**

"Alguma sorte?" Edward perguntou quando Jacob desligou o telefone.

"Talvez. Ele vai me ligar de volta amanhã. Você se lembra de Jasper Whitlock?"

"Quem?"

"O cara loiro com dread. Eu costumava comprar erva dele na faculdade. Lembra-se, ele ficou puto com você naquela época por ter pego a última Pepsi da geladeira sem pedir?"

"Ah. Ele".

"Sim, ele. Ele pegou um par de anos de prisão, ficou religioso. Isso o colocou na linha reta. Sério, você não iria reconhecê-lo agora e não apenas porque ele cortou os dreads. Enfim, ele me ligou depois que ele foi solto e eu mexi alguns pauzinhos para conseguir um emprego para ele na equipe de manutenção da universidade. Ele me devia um favor."

"Muito na 'linha reta'."

Jacob se mexeu desconfortavelmente. "Ele disse que só tem que fazer um par de ligações para algumas pessoas que ele não fala tem alguns anos. Ele mesmo não está fazendo, obviamente. Ele só está me arrumando o contato."

Bella se levantou do sofá e foi se espalhar na cama king size. Ela parecia abatida. Edward a seguiu e sentou-se ao lado dela. Ele acariciou o cabelo dela e ela deu-lhe um sorriso tímido de gratidão.

"Ela precisa de algumas roupas", disse Jacob de repente.

"Nós vamos fazer compras no período da manhã."

"E fazê-la dormir nesse vestido de novo? Ela tem que estar desconfortável. E sapatos. Ela precisa de sapatos. E ... uh ... você sabe. Sutiãs e merdas do tipo."

"Onde, diabos, é que vamos arrumar um guarda-roupa tão tarde?"

"Catalupa é uma nação civilizada", disse Jacob. "Eles têm Walmarts. Acho que você deve ir."

"Eu? Por que eu?"

"Você vive com uma mulher. Você sabe o material que uma mulher precisa. Tipo, gel de banho feminino e absorventes."

"Vampiros menstruam?"

"Como se eu fosse saber?"

Edward suspirou. "Eu realmente gostaria que ela viesse com um manual de instrução."

"Precisamos medi-la." disse Jacob, depois de ter dado as direções para Edward até a loja. Ele tirou o chaveiro, sobre o qual, ele tinha uma fita métrica em anexo. Ele deu um tapinha na beirada da cama e Bella deslizou para sentar. Jacob se ajoelhou diante dela e deu a Bella um sorriso malicioso que a fez rir antes de lentamente deslizar sua mão por sua panturrilha para levantar seu pé para descansar na coxa dele. Mediu-o e disse os números para Edward. Ele, então, colocou Bella de pé e mediu em torno de sua cintura e então o comprimento de seu quadril ao chão. Quando ele colocou a fita ao redor do peito, Edward sentiu uma onda de raiva irracional que o surpreendeu. Isso foi agravado pelo fato de que Jacob a manteve rindo com seus olhares maliciosos exagerados.

"Precisa de mais alguma coisa?" Jacob perguntou enquanto ele deixava a fita voltar para seu estojo.

"Não", Edward disse com sua voz curta e afiada o suficiente para fazer Jacob olhar para ele. "Chaves". Jacob as jogou para ele e Edward se dirigiu para a porta da sala.

Ele não conseguia entender. Ele repreendeu a si mesmo enquanto ele dava ré com o Land Rover e saia da vaga do estacionamento. Jacob a fez rir para não deixá-la chateada ou ofendida por ser medida. Por que isso o incomodaria? Não fazia sentido.

Ele encontrou o Walmart facilmente e estacionou o Land Rover no corredor central, entre os dois conjuntos de portas. Ele entrou e olhou em volta curiosamente. Ele nunca tinha estado dentro de um Walmart antes, então isso foi uma experiência nova e interessante para ele. Divertia-o, por algum motivo, ver roupas femininas apenas a alguns passos de distância da seção de frutas.

_"Onde você conseguiu esse vestido, Cindy?"_

_"No Walmart, perto dos kumquats*"._

_(* Uma fruta)_

"Você precisa de um carrinho, senhor?" Uma mulher mais velha em um colete com um logotipo com um carrinho ao lado dele.

Edward balbuciou um agradecimento e fez uma fuga precipitada. Não foi até que ele estava na seção de roupas femininas, que se deu conta de que ele havia respondido a pergunta dela em espanhol em francês. Ele interiormente gemeu e debateu se ele deveria voltar e pedir desculpas, mas o que provavelmente só pioraria a situação.

Ele olhou para o leque de opções que de repente parecia grande e avassaladora. _Ótima ideia, Jake. Enviar um cara daltônico que não pode falar com estranhos para comprar_ _as roupas de Bella_. Sutiãs e cuecas estavam pendurados abaixo de uma placa onde se lia"Íntimos" em espanhol e a direita estava "Senhoras" mas como isso era diferente de "Mulheres?" Ele não podia ver nenhuma diferença. Ambos eram roupas para as mulheres.

Ele decidiu tentar os sutiãs e calcinhas primeiro. Que tipo Bella gostaria? Tanya preferia renda bordada e conjuntos de seda. Edward não via nada parecido aqui. Ele girou em um círculo, pasmo.

"Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?" Uma jovem com cabelos escuros olhou para ele com desconfiança.

Edward se obrigou a respirar calmamente. Ele tentou muito não gaguejar. Seu rosto queimado enquanto ele revelava "Eu preciso de sutiãs e calcinhas."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Eles são para ... a minha esposa."

A menina reprimiu um sorriso. _Claaaaro_, seus olhos disseram. "Você sabe ... seus ... tamanhos?"

Ele conseguiu sufocar, "Obrigado. Não importa." Ele iria descobrir por si mesmo.

Ela viu quando ele escolheu uma grande variedade de estilos, aparentemente entretida por sua perplexidade. Ele só tinha que confiar que as calcinhas estavam na prateleira com os sutiãs combinando, porque ele seria condenado se perguntasse.

Ele pegou um pacote de meias para ela, para manter seus pés aquecidos, e um par de pantufas de coelhinho que ele pensou que ela poderia achar divertida. Ele escolheu uma camisola para ela em um material macio e sedoso que tinha um robe combinando incluso e em seguida dirigiu-se para a seção de roupas. Vestidos, pensou ele. Ela provavelmente preferiria vestidos, embora ele levaria algumas calças para ela provar para ver se ela gostava delas. Ele vagou pelas coisas da seção agarrando aqui e ali o que ele pensou que iria caber. Ele nunca tinha sido bom em escolher roupas bonitas, pelo menos Tanya nunca tinha pensado assim. Ele esperava que Bella fosse um pouco mais fácil de agradar, desde que ela não sabia o que estava na moda.

Os sapatos eram mais fáceis, pelo menos. Ele escolheu um par de pares de sandálias semelhante ao que ele tinha visto sendo usado em uma arte Catalupan e um par de tênis .

Agora, sobre os produtos de higiene pessoal. Quando ele virou o carrinho no primeiro corredor, ele refletiu que estava se movendo em território desconhecido. Tanya tinha um armário cheio de cosméticos, xampus e produtos de cabelo. Quando ela terminava ficando pronta para sair, o balcão no banheiro estaria coberto com garrafas e frascos misteriosos. Ela parecia precisar do conteúdo de dezenas de coisas para ter uma aparência "natural", e um deles poderia ser poção Polyjuice*, por tudo o que sabia.

* Poção mágica do Harry Potter

Os básicos eram fáceis: uma escova de dentes e creme dental e uma escova de cabelo, mas além disso, ele estava começando a ficar fora de sua profundidade. Ele cheirou garrafas de gel de banho até que seu nariz estava anestesiado com perfume. Ele finalmente escolheu um com aroma de fruta, um perfume com o qual ela era provável de estar familiar, e um shampoo. Será que ela precisaria de condicionador? Ele supunha que sim, mas de que tipo? Havia cerca de cem variedades, cada um para um problema de cabelo específico. Ele não tinha ideia de que os cabelos das mulheres eram de tantas maneiras diferentes. Ele finalmente escolheu um para cabelos "normais" desde que o cabelo de Bella parecia muito normal para ele, mas por tudo que sabia, podia estar em guerra constante contra frizz, falta de brilho, enfraquecimento, a falta de volume ou de pontas duplas.

Uma vez que ele chegou à maquiagem, ele instantaneamente se rendeu. Ele não poderia comprar isso para ela, não sem ser capaz de ver seu tom de pele. Ele não achava que ela precisava disso de qualquer maneira, mas ele lhe comprou um brilho labial e um pouco de loção. Tanya tinha uma vez lhe dito que toda mulher precisa de hidratante. É claro, o tipo que Tanya comprava custavam 200 dólares o ounce* e tinham alguns extratos raros de orquídeas no mesmo, ou algo nesse sentido.

_(* pouco mais de 28 gramas)_

Ele comprou desodorante e creme de depilar, com lâminas de mulheres (ele não podia ver como as estruturas variavam para os de homens, mas tinha que ter _algo_ diferente para justificar o preço mais elevado). Quando chegou ao corredor de produtos sanitários, ele congelou. Apesar de ter vivido com uma mulher, ele não tinha ideia qual desses itens ela precisava. Tanya mantinha os dela no fundo do armário de remédios e ele nunca tinha se interessado em bisbilhotar lá. Ele decidiu comprar um pouco de tudo. Ele preferia que eles tivessem e não precisassem do que não tê-los e a pobre Bella sem ter a capacidade de lhes dizer.

Ele levou o carrinho transbordando para uma fila do caixa, e felizmente, o caixa não tentou envolvê-lo numa conversa enquanto ele passava as compras de Edward. Edward pagou e empacotou os itens nos sacos de plástico os colocou no carrinho, em seguida, dirigiu-se para a Land Rover, grato por fazer sua escapada com o mínimo de interação humana possível. Ele arrumou todas as sacolas no banco de trás e levou o carrinho para a gaiola de metal que direcionava que os carrinhos deveriam ser devolvidos, aqui. Enquanto caminhava de volta para o veículo, ele rezou para que ele tivesse conseguido tudo o que ela precisava, porque ele, com certeza, não queria repetir a experiência tão cedo.

Ele tomou emprestado um dos carrinhos de bagagem no lobby do hotel para transportar os sacos em uma única viagem. Por mais que ele não gostasse de ter de falar novamente, ele desejou que o hotel oferecesse serviços de manobrista e carregador de bagagem, enquanto estacionou o carro e carregava o carrinho com todas as suas compras. Ele desajeitadamente o empurrou para dentro do elevador e depois o levou pelo corredor até a porta do quarto. Quando ele se atrapalhou com a chave em cartão que ele colocou em sua carteira, ele ouviu um som que gelou seu sangue: o barulho rítmico de molas.

Ele destrancou a porta e irrompeu por ela. Como poderia Jake seduzir a pobre e confusa garota? Mesmo que ele amasse o seu amigo, ele seria o primeiro a admitir que Jacob poderia ser egoísta, mas ele não podia acreditar que Jacob tinha se aproveitado de Bella assim. Ele abriu a porta do quarto em uma fúria justa e congelou.

Bella estava pulando na cama, a saia agrupada em suas mãos. Seu cabelo saltava ao redor dela enquanto ela fazia um circuito pulando ao redor do colchão, um sorriso de puro prazer no rosto. Jacob sentado no chão, ao pé da cama, comendo sorvete do pote e vendo desenhos animados espanhóis. Ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Edward, o anjo vingador que tinha a honra de ninguém para vingar neste momento. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu estou bem. Eu só ... uh ... eu ouvi ..."

Jacob inclinou a cabeça e ouviu o som de salto de Bella e depois riu. "Você pensou -" Sua risada se transformou em gargalhadas e as maçãs do rosto de Edward floresceram um calor vermelho.

Ele se virou para Bella com dignidade tanto quanto ele podia reunir e gesticulou para que ela o seguisse. "Eu tenho algumas coisas para você, Bella." Ela pulou para fora da cama e atrás dele para a sala. Edward pegou um saco do carrinho e tirou um vestido. "Eu espero que você goste." disse ele, sentindo-se subitamente tímido.

Ela olhou para o vestido em suas mãos e, em seguida, apontou para ela mesma com um olhar interrogativo.

"Sim, eles são para você, Bella."

Ela lhe deu um sorriso enorme, radiante que fez todas as partes do calvário valerem a pena e em seguida deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Ela puxou os pinos no seu vestido e os dois homens se viraram simultaneamente para encararem outra direção. "Eu penso que nós podemos tomar isso como que ela gosta das roupas." disse Jacob.

Bella disse algo e eles se viraram para olhar para ela. O vestido era simples, de algodão estampado que tinha mangas curtas e uma saia comprida que chegava a suas panturrilhas. Bella se virou e a saia rodou. Ela riu e bateu palmas, em seguida, mergulhou nos outros sacos com alegria.

Ela tirou um sutiã e olhou para ele curiosamente antes de jogar por cima do ombro.

Jacob disse delicadamente, "Hum, acho que um de nós vai ter que ..."

"Esquece isso." Edward respondeu. "Aquele lá, ela terá que descobrir por conta própria." Eles tiveram que se virar novamente enquanto Bella tirava o vestido para tentar outro.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça em direção ao quarto. "Vamos -"

"Sim". Eles entraram, mas deixaram a porta entreaberta.

"Onde você conseguiu o sorvete?" Edward perguntou curioso enquanto Jacob retomava seu assento no chão em frente da TV. Ele ofereceu o pote para Edward, que não quis, antes de cavar mais uma vez.

"Loja de conveniência, do outro lado da rua." disse Jacob com a boca cheia de Chunky Monkey.

"Você a deixou sozinha? Você não devia t -?" Ambos congelaram quando ouviram Bella gritar de tanto rir. Eles dispararam de volta para a sala e encontraram-na apertando um frasco de duchinha* e rindo enquanto a água jorrava do bico em múltiplas direções, como uma pequena fonte.

_(*Uma garrafinha com um bico de esguicho para limpeza intravaginal)_

"Pelo menos a sala vai cheirar a flores." Jacob observou enquanto ele tomava o objeto dela e colocava-o de volta na caixa. "Por que você comprou isso para ela?"

"Eu pensei que era algo que mulheres precisassem. Você me disse para pegar absorventes e porcarias."

"Sim, mas elas não teriam tido Summer's Eve de volta nos seus dias."

"Como se eles tivessem absorventes?"

"Ponto entendido." Jacob recolheu o saco de produtos de higiene feminina. "Vamos deixar essas coisas de lado, até que possamos nos comunicar com ela um pouco melhor ou ela parecer ... hum ... precisar deles."

Edward olhou para Bella e viu que ela usava um dos sutiãs... por cima do vestido. A etiqueta ainda estava presa à correia. Em uma pequena pilha abandonada, a calcinha permaneceu intocada. Edward suspirou. Ele arrancou a etiqueta do sutiã e mostrou-lhe a foto na parte de trás de uma mulher vestindo-o sobre a pele nua. Bella acenou com a cabeça e puxou para baixo a frente do vestido. Edward fechou os olhos, mas não rápido o suficiente para evitar ver ... e Deus, ela era tão bonita. Ele virou e apontou para Jacob. "Você lida com a situação das roupas íntimas."

"Ah, merda", Jacob murmurou. Edward pegou o saco de artigos de higiene e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Ele colocou o gel de banho na prateleira da banheira junto com o shampoo e condicionador. Ele estabeleceu uma lâmina de barbear, mas pensou melhor e colocou-a de volta no o saco. Ele ouviu Jacob dizer: "Viu? _Sob_ as roupas. É por isso que é chamado de _calcinha_."

Ele voltou e encontrou Jacob desabotoando seu jeans e puxando-o sobre seu quadril para que ela pudesse ver a cueca que estava usando. E agora ele estava tentando explicar que a etiqueta sempre ficava na parte de trás, apontando para a etiqueta e acariciando a parte inferior das costas. Bella olhou para Edward como se quisesse dizer: "Um pouco de ajuda, aqui?"

Edward riu e balançou a cabeça. Ele pegou os pinos de jade que estavam espalhados pelo chão e dobrou o vestido dela. Ele se perguntou se ele devia enviá-lo para ser lavado e decidiu contra isso.

Tendo lidado com aula de roupas íntimas, pelo menos o suficiente por um dia, Jacob caiu no sofá com um suspiro. Ele ligou a televisão.

"Como ela reagiu a isso?" Edward perguntou, e apontou com a cabeça em direção à tela.

"Não muito bem, a princípio." disse Jacob. Ele esfregou a mão no seu cabelo e deu a Edward uma careta triste. "Ela olhou para a tela, olhou para a parte de trás, tentou alcançar o interior. Viu uma imagem de algumas pessoas e ... bem, eu acho que ela pensou que eles estavam lá dentro. Isso realmente pareceu incomodá-la. Então eu mudei para alguns desenhos animados, e ela pareceu aceitar isso muito melhor. "

"Shaykob," Bella disse.

Eles se viraram para ela e ela colocou a mão sobre o estômago e deu-lhes um olhar de súplica.

"Fome novamente? Jesus. Você foi drenado a algumas horas atrás Edward." Mas ele não estava relutante. Ele sorriu e estendeu o pulso em oferta.

Edward manteve sua atenção firmemente na tela da televisão e se esforçou para não ouvir o gemido que Jacob deu. Ele tentou fazer a sua mente vagar, como ele costumava fazer sempre que Tanya estava falando liricamente sobre as virtudes da última tendência de moda, mas ele não poderia afastar a realidade no momento. Ao invés disso, ele fechou os olhos e contou.

* * *

Era muito cedo para o maldito telefone tocar. Jacob resmungou em irritação e procurou o telefone de cabeceira. "Alô." ele murmurou.

"Jacob? É Jasper."

"Oh, hey cara." Jacob virou e passou a mão sobre o rosto. "O que foi?"

"Eu acho que eu encontrei alguém para você."

"Sério? Isso é ótimo."

"Ela é cara." alertou Jasper.

"Vale a pena?"

"Cada centavo, pelo que ouvi. Ela cria uma identidade, tudo, desde registros de vacinação e de escola, até mesmo uma história de crédito. É impecável."

"Impressionante. Quando ela pode começar?"

"Ela vai estar em um avião amanhã."

"Ela está vindo aqui? Por quê?"

"É mais fácil, eu acho. Eu não sei."

"Qual é seu nome?"

"Rosalie Hale é o que ela diz, mas quem diabos sabe se esse é seu nome real ou não?. Ela vai encontrá-lo na cidade de Catalupa . No Hilton. Esteja no bar às sete horas. Amanhã. Ela vai achá-lo."

"Como eu vou saber que é ela?"

Jasper riu. "Oh, acredite em mim, você vai saber."

"Obrigada, Jasper. Você não sabe o quanto eu aprecio isso."

"Quando eu saí da prisão, você foi o único que me ajudou, o único que me deixou ter uma segunda chance. Eu não vou esquecer disso."

"Me desculpe por ter que fazer você falar com pessoas que você preferia ter deixado para trás, em sua antiga vida."

"Está tudo bem. Lidei com isso. Eu só estou feliz que eu pude usá-los para uma boa causa, alguma vez. Quem é essa garota? Perdoe-me se isso soa duro, mas eu nunca soube que você levantou um dedo para uma das suas aventuras antes."

Jacob olhou para o monte de cobertores que era Bella. Ela tinha se enrolado neles como um burrito* antes de dormir. "Ela não é uma aventura."

_(*Prato mexicano)_

"Eu entendi. Finalmente tem uma namorada real?"

"Não, não é assim. Ela é ... ela é uma amiga."

"Hm. Outra primeira vez."

"Sim, suponho que sim."

"Boa sorte, Jake. Vamos tomar uma cerveja algum dia quando você chegar em casa."

"Nós iremos. E obrigado novamente, Jasper."

Ele desligou o telefone e olhou acima da Bella Burrito para Edward, que estava do outro lado dela, perfeitamente reto em suas costas, as mãos cruzadas sobre o estômago. Mesmo quando ele dormia, Edward estava tenso. Edward abriu um olho. "Quem está vindo?"

"A falsificadora. Seu nome é Rose. Supostamente a melhor." Jacob coçou o queixo e bocejou.

"Bom, bom," Edward murmurou. Em poucos segundos, Jacob ouviu o padrão de sua respiração mudar enquanto ele caía no sono. Jacob enfiou o braço sob seu travesseiro e se aconchegou a ele. Ele teve o pensamento fugaz de que os dois estavam se tornando criaturas noturnas, enquanto eles tivessem Bella.

* * *

"Shaykob".

"Mmph?"

"Shaykob!"

"O que?" Jacob rolou e encontrou Bella de pé ao lado da cama. Já devia ser o pôr do sol. Jacob sentou-se e bocejou. "O que você quer, Bella?"

"Ee-lvar", disse ela. Quando ele não saltou para cumprir sua ordem, ela bateu o pé. "Ee-lvar!"

"Sim, está bem, está bem." Jacob balançou as pernas para o chão e caminhou atrás dela para o banheiro. Ele teve que admirar o traseiro bem torneado enquanto ela andava. (Edward tinha dito ontem à noite, com uma pitada de desespero, que não esperava que a camisola fosse tão sexy, agarrava cada curva e deslizava ao longo de seu corpo.) O vestido pêssego flutuava ao redor de seus pés como o ondular da água enquanto ela caminhava, era glamour de uma estrela de cinema de 1930.

Ela esperou na porta para ele passar e ele entrou para ligar as torneiras. Ele encheu a banheira para ela, ele não achou que ela gostaria de um chuveiro ainda. Uma quantidade generosa de gel fez a banheira encher de bolhas e ela se encantou. Ela entrou no banheiro e pegou um punhado. Ela examinou a espuma com uma inclinação curiosa com a cabeça. Jacob soprou as bolhas da palma da mão dela e elas bateram no seu nariz. Por um momento, ela pareceu chocada, e depois um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. Um sorriso _perverso_. Ela pegou um punhado de bolhas para arremessar nele, e, claro, Jacob teve que revidar. No momento em que Edward acordou e foi ver o que era todo aquele o barulho, eles haviam respingado todo o banheiro com bolhas e ambos estavam cobertos da cabeça aos pés. Edward riu e balançou a cabeça.

"Você quer participar disso?" Jacob convidou.

Edward balançou a cabeça. "Vocês dois se divirtam. Vou fazer café e assistir ao noticiário."

Jacob pensou que isso era estranho, mas ele voltou a brincar com Bella até Edward chamar seu nome. Jacob saiu para a sala e viu Edward apontar para a televisão ... onde sua imagem foi exibida. Um horrível frio, peso elétrico estabeleceu em seu intestino.

"Edward, o que eles estão dizendo?"

Edward levantou um dedo para dizer-lhe para esperar por um momento. Ele ouviu até que o segmento terminou, e parecia uma eternidade para Jacob.

"Eles estão acusando-o de roubar o túmulo", disse Edward. "Eles acham que havia uma múmia, que você roubou, por causa da coroa quebrada que encontraram no chão e pelo fato de que não havia poeira no sarcófago."

"Oh, merda", Jacob sussurrou. "Lauren. Maldita mulher desprezada ..."

"Isto significa que vamos precisar de dois conjuntos de documentos falsos." disse Edward. "Eles têm a alfândega informada e não vão deixá-lo sair do país."

Jacob sentou-se pesadamente no sofá, apesar do fato de suas calças estarem molhadas. "Oh, meu Deus".

"A boa notícia é que Catalupa não tem um tratado de extradição com os Estados Unidos, um gesto simbólico para protestar contra o uso da pena de morte nos EUA Assim que estiver em solo americano, eles não podem fazer nada com você."

"A má notícia é que eu nunca vou poder voltar a Catalupa". Jacob sentiu a garganta apertar. Ele nunca seria capaz de fazer outra escavação aqui e isso foi um golpe esmagador para seus sonhos. Ele provavelmente nunca seria capaz de fazer outra escavação em _qualquer_ lugar, porque sua reputação tinha sido jogada para o inferno.

Deus, ele sentiu-se mal.

Edward desligou a televisão e sentou-se ao lado dele e colocou o braço sobre os ombros de Jacob. Edward não falou nenhuma trivialidade. Esse não era o jeito de Edward.

Estava tão calmo na sala que eles podiam ouvir Bella espirrar água na banheira. Ela deve ter finalmente decidido entrar por si mesma, se ninguém ia "Ee-lvar" ela. Jacob sorriu um pouco. Ele não poderia se arrepender de nada, apesar de ter custado a ele seus sonhos. Porque ele tinha feito a mais incrível descoberta de sua vida: a Deusa Negra que estava a brincando em uma banheira cheia de bolhas.

* * *

Naquela noite, depois que Bella tinha acabado com seu banho (ela queria vestir a camisola de novo, mas Edward a persuadiu para usar um dos vestidos), eles empacotaram suas coisas. O Novo guarda-roupa de Bella coube na mala de Edward, apesar de que eles tiveram que deixar os artigos de higiene em seus sacos de plástico. Eles usaram o carrinho de bagagem para o transporte de tudo, apesar de Edward e Bella pegarem as escadas em vez do elevador, enquanto Jacob andava com suas bagagens.

Para o alívio deles, Bella parecia entusiasmada com outro passeio no carro. Ela sentou-se na frente com Jacob, que dirigia, e teve um momento agradável apertando botões, rolando as janelas para cima e para baixo e vasculhando através do porta luvas. "O manual do Land Rover a fascinou com as fotos do motor, diagramas dos eletrônicos e passo a passo sobre como trocar um pneu furado".

Jacob conectou o iPod ao rádio e ligou para ela. "É a hora, minha cara, para começar a sua educação musical." Ele pressionou o play na primeira música e _Come Monday_ saiu dos alto-falantes.

"Ed'urrr!" exclamou ela ..

"Não, Jimmy Buffett," Jacob corrigido. "Você parece gostar desse, então eu pensei em começar com ele."

Ele tinha, aparentemente, construído uma lista de músicas para Bella, de músicas que passavam por todos os gêneros.

"Bastante ... eclético em suas escolhas, não é?" Edward perguntou enquanto AC / DC tocava nos alto-falantes.

"Eu quero descobrir o que ela gosta."

Quando isso acabou, Bella gostou de Sarah McLaughlin e Enya, duas escolhas que fizeram Jacob estremecer, mas tocava para ela até que ela balançava sua mão como uma indicação de que ela queria ouvir outra coisa. Ela amou _Blue Eyes Cryin' in the Rain do _Willie Nelson._._

"De novo?" Jacob perguntou.

"Dnnvo!" ela concordou.

E assim foi, todo o caminho até o hotel na cidade de Catalupa. Edward não sabia que tipo de informação Jacob estava recolhendo deste processo porque Bella parecia gostar de músicas de diversos gêneros (exceto para o hard rock, ela não disse "Dnnvo" para qualquer uma dessas ofertas.)

O Hilton tinha serviço de manobrista e um carregador para carregar o carrinho de bagagem com suas malas. A mala enfeitada de fitas de Jacob e os sacos de Bella do Walmart provavelmente levantaram sobrancelhas por trás de suas costas, mas Edward deu uma boa gorjeta, como de costume e o quarto reservado era uma de suas melhores suítes.

Bella ofegou quando ela viu isso e correu ao redor da sala, examinando as esculturas, os aparelhos na cozinha pequena. Ela aparentemente pensou que a suspensão de taças de vinho no rack era um instrumento musical, porque ela as balançou várias vezes para ouvir o tilintar das taças. Edward fez uma careta, mas nenhuma deles se quebrou.

Edward e Jacob passaram a noite lhe ensinando palavras em inglês, os nomes

de vários itens que ela apontou ao redor da sala. Ela só precisava ouvir isso um par de vezes antes dela entender - e memorizar - as palavras, mesmo que ela não pudesse sempre repeti-las claramente. No banheiro, ela apontou para o vaso sanitário e disse: "E-eK " e Edward se encolheu. Ele ainda se sentia culpado por fazê-la se sentir mal.

Mais tarde, ela sentou-se para assistir desenhos animados com Jacob (o hotel tinha um canal "família" de televisão americana e ela assistiu-o atentamente, pegando palavras aqui e ali com uma velocidade surpreendente).

Perto do amanhecer, ela bocejou, e Jacob acompanhou-a até o quarto. Eles checaram as cortinas cuidadosamente para ter certeza de que elas estavam bem fechadas e que a placa de "não perturbe" estava na porta. Bella se enrolou em um cobertor, que Edward suspeitava que ela fizesse por medo da luz solar.

Ele tinha pego aquele quarto, pois este tinham vários dormitórios, mas acabou que nenhum deles queria ir embora. Mentalmente ambos asseguraram-se de que era para fazer Bella se sentir mais segura que eles tinham tomado os lugares a cada lado dela, e nenhum deles estavam dispostos a considerar as razões reais.

* * *

Na noite seguinte, Jacob saiu para o bar e pediu uma cerveja para si mesmo. Ele olhou em volta para os ocupantes da sala, poucos porque ainda era cedo. Ele assistiu a um jogo de futebol na TV suspensa no teto, e ninguém olhou duas vezes em sua direção. Felizmente, os Catalupans prestavam pouca atenção nas notícias (especialmente em notícias arqueológicas) como os americanos faziam.

Quando Rosalie Hale entrou na sala, a mandíbula de Jacob caiu. Sim, sem brincadeiras ele saberia quem ela era.

Ela era uma loira escultural, Marilyn Monroe se ela fosse mais alta e tivesse mais curvas. Seu cabelo estava com um penteado estilo anos 40 e ela usava um vestido de noite vermelho brilhante. Seu batom e unhas combinavam. Sua boca se curvou em um sorriso enquanto observava a sala de homens atordoados. Ela aceitou a homenagem deles enquanto caminhava para o bar, os saltos absurdamente altos clicando no chão de mármore. Ela deslizou para uma banqueta ao lado de Jacob.

"Olá". Ela ofereceu a mão em cumprimento "Rose Hale."

"Jacob Black".

"Prazer em conhecê-lo. Onde está a nossa amiga com os problemas de identidade?"

Jacob limpou a garganta. "Isso é parte do problema. Precisamos de dois agora."

Rose acendeu um cigarro. Jacob estava um pouco surpreso, mas Catalupa não tinha proibido fumar em locais públicos, como muitos dos estados nos EUA haviam feito. O garçom trouxe um cinzeiro. "Dois?"

"É. Um para mim também. Eu recentemente desenvolvi alguns... problemas com o cumprimento das leis."

"Ah." Rose soltou uma baforada de fumaça. "Dobro".

"Eu imaginava isso."

"Você não me respondeu. Onde está a menina?"

"Ela está no quarto. Ela não fica tão bem com lugares públicos ainda."

Rose apagou o cigarro. "Leve-me até ela."

Jacob olhou para trás tristemente para sua cerveja em sua maior parte intocada enquanto eles se dirigiam para os elevadores. Eles subiram em silêncio. Jacob usou seu cartão magnético e abriu a porta para ela. Bella estava assistindo televisão com Edward. Ela franziu a testa quando viu Rose e se levantou, colocando-se de pé até sua altura completa. Rose cerrou os olhos para ela e, para surpresa de Jacob, foi Rose que recuou. Sua voz estava muito mais suave quando ela falou com Bella, e parte de sua confiança agressiva aparentemente tinha se escondido. "Olá, Bella. Eu sou Rosalie Hale." Ela esticou a mão para frente e Bella apenas olhou para ela.

"Ela, uh, não aperta mãos." Jacob propôs.

Rosalie puxou sua mão de volta para seu lado. "Eu vejo. Ela fala Inglês?"

"Não muito. Algumas palavras."

"_Habla Español_?" Rose sorriu persuadindo Bella.

"Não".

Rosalie virou-se para Jacob com um olhar especulativo em seu rosto. "Ela fala um obscuro dialeto Catalupan." Jacob disse. "Nós estamos... uh... trabalhando na barreira da língua."

"Eu entendo. E você, Sr. Cullen?"

Edward tinha estado observando silenciosamente, mas agora que a atenção estava sobre ele, ele ficou inexpressivo.

"Ele fala Inglês." Jacob disse.

"Eu sei. Li seu artigo sobre as partículas chi* de forma animada."

_(*Partícula subatômica, ela é eletricamente neutra, uma massa 6687 vezes maior que o elétron e uma meia vida de 1.5 × 10 __-20, __atualmente muito comentada por uma variedade dela ter sido descoberta enquanto procuravam pela famosa partícula de "Bóson de Higgs" )_

Edward piscou.

Ela lançou-lhe um sorriso. "Eu só _entendi_ metade disso, mas eu li".

Jacob estava impressionado porque ele raramente entendia _algo_ disso. Sempre que Edward começava falar de partículas e bósons, Jacob começava a sair fora. Essa merda só não fazia sentido para ele.

Rose voltou para todos os negócios. Ela se sentou no sofá e cruzou as pernas longas. "Então, Sr. Cullen, como você se sente sobre se casar?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: Oo eita edward e bella casando kkk**

**Ed fazendp compras foi engraçado tadnho rsrs**

**agora bella mordendo os dois tb na gosto u.u só pode morder o Edward *.***

**enfim amandooo os coments e como ja disse, deem uma chance a fic, pois vale muitooo a pena **


	6. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 5

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Mayra_

_Betado Viviam_

**_Capítulo Cinco_**

O silêncio se estendeu por um momento infinito. Edward estava congelado no lugar, com a boca ligeiramente aberta. O blush que havia sido crescente em suas bochechas desapareceu rapidamente para palidez.

Bella decidiu que a loira foi a culpada da expressão chocada de Edward. Seus olhos se estreitaram, brilharam perigosamente atrás de suas pestanas quando ela abaixou a cabeça e disse algo afiado e ameaçador.

"Não, Bella, está tudo bem", Jacob se apressou para assegurá-la. "Acalme-se. Tudo está bem. Edward? Um pouco de ajuda, aqui? Antes que ela coma Rosalie?"

Rosalie escorregou em sua cadeira e se ajoelhou diante de Bella e inclinou a cabeça. Bella se sentou, pacificada no momento, mas ainda perturbada pelo sofrimento de Edward. Ela deu um tapinha no ombro de Edward e ele quebrou o silêncio para virar a cabeça para dar-lhe um breve sorriso.

"Como é que você sabe fazer isso?" Jacob perguntou em tom de espanto.

Rosalie, que tinha subido graciosamente e retomado seu assento, balançava a mão no ar. "Vamos apenas dizer que eu tenho lidado com seu tipo antes. Podemos voltar ao assunto?"

Foi Jacob, que falou de novo. "Casamento? Para quem?"

"Com quem," Edward corrigiu automaticamente, sua voz fraca.

"Por que, Bella, é claro," Rosalie disse. "Vai ser muito mais fácil dessa maneira e dar-lhe uma firme razão justificada para o seu visto. Sou ótima no que faço, mas nada é perfeito. Se algum investigador cavar fundo o suficiente, eles vão encontrar uma falha. Apenas como um exemplo, posso criar registros escolares falsos para ela, e eles vão ser tão bons que a própria escola vai ser convencida de que ela participou, mas eu não posso voltar e inseri-la nos anuários ou fotos de classe. "

"Por que Edward?"

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "E eles disseram-me que vocês eram de inteligência média. Por causa de seu nome. Ninguém no INS vai questionar a esposa de um Cullen. Seu tio era presidente da Câmara, pelo amor de Deus."

" Tio importante", Edward observou.

"Soa melhor se você disser que ele era seu tio. Edward, você estaria disposto? Você não teria que passar por uma cerimônia ou algo assim. É simplesmente para efeito de documentação, mas você teria que se separar legalmente após os dois anos de requisito serem atendidos. "

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Então, eles estariam não realmente casados, mas ainda teriam que obter um divórcio? Isso está fodido."

Rosalie deu de ombros. "Se você não quiser fazer isso, eu posso fazer isso de outra maneira, mas vai demorar mais tempo e aumenta suas chances de se tornar um objeto de escrutínio. Segurança Interna e Serviços de Imigração não são fáceis de invadir estes dias, rapazes. eu tenho que entrar e sair rápido. Definindo-a como a esposa de um cidadão é mais rápido e mais fácil. "

"Eu vou fazer isso", Jacob ofereceu.

"Obrigado, mas isso não vai ajudar", Rosalie disse. "Lembre-se, você vai voltar com documentos falsos, você mesmo."

A voz de Edward era suave. "Sim, estou disposto."

"Excelente." Rosalie sorriu e se levantou. "Eu vou estar em contato com os senhores em -" Ela parou e foi até a janela quando algo chamou sua atenção. Ela fez uma pausa e voltou-se para as três pessoas assistindo ela em perplexidade. "Hum, Jacob, você disse algo sobre dificuldades com a aplicação da lei ... Não ocorreria de ser algo que justifique uma equipe da SWAT, não é?"

Jacob virou-se para Edward. "Que nome você usou quando você reservou o quarto?"

Edward fez uma careta. "Meu próprio."

"Foda-se!" Jacob deixou escapar. "Agarre sua merda!" Edward correu para o armário onde tinham guardado suas malas. Felizmente, eles não tinham tido a inclinação para desempacotar.

"Aqui!" Rosalie entregou a Jacob sua bolsa minúscula vermelha. "Minhas chaves estão aí dentro. Um Toyota Camry azul no estacionamento. Vou levar o seu carro de aluguel. Há um telefone celular lá, também. Vou ligar para você em 24 horas. Vão!"

Jacob agarrou a mão de Bella e tomou a alça da mala quando Edward fez uma rápida evasão para o banheiro para abocanhar os seus produtos de higiene pessoal. Todos os quatro correram para a porta. "Eu vou atrasá-los," Rosalie disse. "Pegue a escada de incêndio, no final do corredor."

Como na terra que ela sabia de tudo isso? Jacob obedeceu mesmo quando ele ficou maravilhado. Eles ouviram sons alarmantes quebrando atrás deles enquanto eles corriam para o final do corredor. Edward deslizou a janela e Jacob olhou para trás para ver que Rosalie estava congestionando a porta para as escadas enfiando a perna da cadeira que ficava abaixo da janela através da maçaneta da porta. Como Jacob observou, ela entrou no elevador, tão fria como um pepino. Ela deu-lhe um aceno pequeno quando as portas fechavam.

"Vamos lá!" Edward assobiou. Jacob seguiu para fora da janela e desceu a escada frágil. Jacob não tinha medo de altura, mas a saída de incêndio oscilou um pouco e a escada parecia muito frágil para suportar o peso de todos os três deles como eles desceriam?. Ele só podia esperar que Bella fosse pegá-los se eles caíssem. Ele não tinha percebido que ele estava segurando a respiração até chegar ao chão em segurança e deixar sair um suspiro aliviado.

Edward arrastou-se na ponta dos pés até a esquina do prédio e olhou ao redor. "Eu vou pegar o carro", ele ofereceu. "Eu sou menos reconhecível."

"Espere". Jacob abriu o bolso da frente de sua mala e pegou um boné de beisebol. Edward colocou-o e pegou as chaves da bolsa de Rosalie. Ele passeou ao redor do prédio, como se ele não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo, balançando o chaveiro em seu dedo quando ele andava. Ele caminhou até o primeiro Camry que viu e Jacob saltou e acenou, tentando chamar sua atenção. "Psst! Edward! Isso não é azul!" Edward, alheio ao mundo ao seu redor, como de costume, não percebeu.

Ele descobriu quando a chave não se encaixou na fechadura. Ele congelou por um momento e depois se afastou, em direção a um Camry cinza estacionado perto da entrada do hotel. Jacob gemeu e bateu com a mão na testa. "Quantos Camrys de merda pode haver nesse estacionamento? Quero dizer, quais são as chances?"

O terceiro que Edward tentou era o certo. Ele dirigiu-se para o canto e Jacob saltou dentro do banco de trás com Bella. "Deite-se!" ele sussurrou, e empurrou-a contra o assento. Eles passaram a van preta da S.W.A.T. e Edward saiu para a rua. Jacob e Bella sentaram-se quando o carro começou a acelerar.

"Da próxima vez, deixe-me fazer as reservas de hotel," Jacob murmurou.

"Eu não acho que isso vai ser um problema", disse Edward. "Se eles encontraram-nos com base em meu nome, significa que eles provavelmente rastrearam meus cartões de crédito, também. Só tenho cerca de 150 dólares, americanos, em dinheiro. Você?"

"Muito menos do que isso." De repente, ele se arrependeu de comprar o sorvete Chunky Monkey noite passada.

Edward virou o carro para uma rua lateral. "Tudo certo então, parada rápida".

"Para quê?"

Edward acenou com a cabeça em direção a um sinal de um banco. "Eu estou indo para pegar o máximo dos meus limites de saque em meus cartões no caixa eletrônico e, em seguida, nós vamos fugir para bem longe desta área o mais rápido possível."

"E se eles colocaram um congelamento sobre eles?"

Edward ajustou o boné. "Eu acho que nós vamos descobrir. Fique aqui. Vou estacionar o carro na rua para que as câmeras de segurança não vão o vejam."

"Pensamento inteligente, Menino gênio", elogiou Jacob.

Edward saiu do carro e sorriu de volta para Jacob. "Obrigado. Eu vejo um monte de Lei e Ordem".

Ele fechou a porta e foi em direção ao banco. Nenhum deles notou o relaxado homem contra o poste de telefone do outro lado da rua.

"Ed'urrr?" Bella disse.

"Ele vai estar de volta. Ele está apenas pegando algum dinheiro." Jacob assistiu enquanto Edward colocou sua senha e, em seguida, as notas surgiram na bandeja pouco abaixo. Ah, graças a Deus, o cartão ainda funcionava. Edward manteve o rosto apontado para baixo, tanto quanto possível, escondido sob a aba do seu boné, e estava tão concentrado em manter seu rosto escondido, que ele não percebeu que o homem veio por trás dele até que a arma estava espetada nas suas costas.

"Eeeee agora ele está sendo assaltado." Jacob agarrou a maçaneta da porta.

"Não," Bella disse. Ela colocou a mão no peito e jogou a outra em direção ao assaltante. Ele saiu voando como se tivesse sido atingido por um caminhão. Edward ficou boquiaberto, primeiro ao assaltante, que agora estava no centro da rua, gemendo quando ele agarrou sua perna, e depois para a arma na calçada a seus pés. Ele abaixou-se e a pegou e a enfiando no bolso, junto com o dinheiro, e depois voltou a utilizar o caixa eletrônico, aparentemente imperturbável pelo incidente.

"Com toda a merda da outra coisa estranha para pensar, eu esqueci o seu telecinese. Bom trabalho, Bella!"

Bella sorriu. "Bigadooo".

Jacob sorriu de volta. Ela aprendeu essa por ela mesma. Menina esperta.

Desta vez, quando Edward tentou usar seu cartão, nenhum dinheiro saiu. Edward caminhou de volta para o carro rapidamente. "Você viu isso?" ele perguntou a Jacob, e apontou para o assaltante deficiente. Seu tom soou com indignação. Ele puxou o carro para fora do local ao lado da rua e fez uma inversão de marcha para levá-los de volta para a estrada. "Bem a céu aberto! Que esta Catalupa vai parar?"

"Eu não sei. Tentativa de assalto, os arqueólogos roubam múmias ... É uma porra louca esse 'mundo, meu amigo."

Edward virou a cabeça para olhar para Bella. "Obrigado", disse ele.

Ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Isso comeu o meu segundo cartão," Edward continuou. "Eu devo ter sido sinalizado. O que é muito injusto, na minha opinião, considerando que eu não tenha sido acusado de nada. Vai ser enviada uma carta muito fortemente redigida para a Visa quando eu chegar em casa."

"Quanto você conseguiu?"

"Vinte e 500."

"Pesos?" Isso era cerca de 500 dólares à taxa de câmbio atual.

"Não, 20.500 dólares em pesos."

"E nós temos uma arma agora, também. Então, isso é uma vantagem."

"Não realmente, uma vez que nenhum de nós jamais disparou um revólver, e nenhum de nós estaria inclinado a atirar em um policial de qualquer maneira."

".. Isso não pode ser tão difícil de atirar Nós costumávamos atirar em latas com o rifle do meu pai, tem que ser o mesmo princípio, você sabe: apontar e puxar o gatilho."

"Talvez nós devêssemos apenas nos livrar dela. E se nós formos presos e eles a acham? Poderia ter sido usada em outros crimes."

Jacob coçou o queixo. "Bom ponto. Limpe suas impressões digitais e vamos lançá-la pelo ralo em algum lugar para que ninguém mais possa usá-la."

Isso trouxe Edward de volta sobre o assunto de roubos e taxas de criminalidade e ele murmurou sob sua respiração sobre a quebra do contrato social.

"Onde é que vamos, a propósito?"

"Até onde pudermos chegar antes do amanhecer," Edward respondeu.

"Podemos chegar mais longe se não dirigir como minha tia Sally."

"Sua tia Sally está morta."

"Exatamente".

Edward estufou um suspiro irritado. "Tudo bem. Você dirige." Ele encostou para o lado da estrada e eles trocaram cautelosamente de assentos, estacionados no acostamento estreito da estrada. Bella aproveitou a oportunidade para pular por cima da parte de trás do assento para a frente. Ela estendeu a mão para Jacob. "Moosk".

"O que?"

"Música", Edward traduziu. "Ela quer o seu iPod."

"Ah." Jacob o pescou para fora do bolso e liguei para ela. Ela deve ter estado a observar de perto como ele usou a última vez que estavam no carro, porque ela sabia como avançar quando uma música começava e ela não gostava, até que encontrou uma da qual ela gostava. "Está com fome, a propósito?"

"Eu estou." Edward parecia surpreso com essa descoberta.

"Eu vou parar na próxima estrada."

"Isso é bom." Edward não se importava muito com comida. Ele considerou as refeições como uma interrupção irritante e teria ficado contente de sobreviver à base de lanches de máquinas que poderiam ser consumidos durante o trabalho. "Nós precisamos de uma dieta de alta proteína e nos manter bem hidratados, se vamos continuar dando nosso sangue."

Jacob limpou a garganta. "Sim".

"Pare quando você ver uma loja de departamento ou loja de joias, por favor?"

"Claro, mas por quê?"

"Eu preciso comprar um par de alianças de casamento."

* * *

Cerca de uma hora antes do amanhecer, Jacob tinha alugado um quarto em um motel fora do caminho, o tipo de lugar degradado e abandonado que Jacob sabia por experiência que não iria verificar Identidade. Ele pagou em dinheiro, assinou o registro como "Bela Lugosi" e passeou de volta para o carro assobiando a música de Bauhaus.

Tão sombrio como o lugar tinha parecido de fora, a sala conseguiu ser pior. Cheirava fortemente a mofo e fumaça de cigarro velho e as janelas estavam tão cobertas de sujeira que eles provavelmente não precisavam se preocupar em puxar as cortinas fechadas para proteger Bella da luz solar. As paredes retinham cada marca de mão e manchas que já tinham adquirido e o tapete marrom tinha caminhos onde tinha se transformado em um sólido.

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui", Edward disse, examinando o quarto com horror. "Bella não pode ficar aqui."

"Por que não?"

"Pelo amor de Deus, Jacob. Ela era uma deusa para seu povo. Este quarto não é adequado para uma prostituta de dez dólares ."

"Temos que permanecer sob o radar, lembra? Lugares como este não verificar Identidade e não pedem um cartão de crédito para cobrir as despesas extras. É mais seguro aqui do que em um hotel de luxo de cinco estrelas."

"Certamente, há um meio termo feliz!"

"Você quer continuar procurando e talvez não encontrar nada adequado antes de o sol nascer?"

"Ponto concedido." Edward tirou as colchas de poliéster para fora das duas camas de casal com uma careta e jogou-as em um canto antes que ele se sentasse cautelosamente em uma das camas, como se ele estivesse com medo dos lençóis cobrirem um risco biológico.

Bella parecia confusa enquanto observava seus arredores e ela teve que estar comparando suas luxuosas acomodações anteriores a esta miséria deprimente. Ela se abaixou e soltou sua tornozeleira de ouro e entregou a Jacob.

Jacob balançou a cabeça e apertou-a de volta para sua mão. "Não é necessário, no entanto, querida." Ele puxou as cortinas fechadas e descobriu que elas eram curtas demais, uma faixa de luz brilhava debaixo delas. Não é bom.

"Dê-me uma daquelas colchas, por favor?"

Edward ajudou a arma-la sobre a haste da cortina. Bella assistiu enquanto eles cuidadosamente dobraram-na, bloqueando a luz.

"Bigadooo", disse ela. Ela subiu na ponta dos pés e beijou cada um deles no rosto. Edward corou, e Jacob tinha certeza de que ele corou, também.

* * *

Rosalie foi muito pontual. O telefone na pequena bolsa vermelha tocou às sete e meia, precisamente na noite seguinte. Edward pescou-o e entregou-o a Jacob.

"Onde está você?" Rosalie perguntou, sem se preocupar em responder a saudação de Jacob.

Jacob abriu a mesa de cabeceira e tirou o livro de telefone. Ele leu o nome da cidade para ela e, em seguida, pegou o endereço do hotel ele mesmo a partir do rótulo no telefone empoleirado sobre a mesa.

"Excelente. Eu não estou longe. Preciso ir tirar fotos de você e Bella. Eu devo estar aí em menos de uma hora. Vou trazer os papéis que eu já acabei."

"Você trabalha rápido", disse Jacob.

Ele quase podia ouvir Rosalie dar de ombros através do telefone. "Eu estive neste negócio por um tempo, e algumas coisas são mais fáceis do que outras. Vejo você em breve." Ela desligou, sem mais delongas e Jacob voltou a colocar o pequeno telefone em sua bolsa.

Edward estava assistindo ao noticiário com Bella encostada ao lado dele na cama. Ela usava um de seus novos vestidos e suas pantufas de coelhinho cor de rosa. A televisão era provavelmente mais velha do que eles eram e a recepção era pobre, mas pelo menos o diálogo era visível sobre a estática. O repórter estava falando sobre a escavação do templo, mas, felizmente, eles não haviam mostrado uma imagem de Jacob novamente. O hotel que eles haviam desocupado tão apressadamente apareceu na tela e Edward se encolheu com algo que disse o repórter.

"O que?" Jacob perguntou, incapaz de esperar até o fim do segmento.

"Eles acharam um dos pinos de jade de Bella em nossa suíte. Deve ter rolado para debaixo do sofá ou algo assim."

Jacob balançou a cabeça. "Eles não podem provar que é do local Artistas Catalupan ainda esculpem jade da mesma forma que tem sido feito por milhares de anos. Nós só podemos autenticar peças com base no contexto."

Edward estava perturbado. Ele tinha aquela enrugada linha de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas. "É ainda mais evidência circunstancial contra você. Sinto muito, Jacob. Pensei que eu tinha todos eles."

"Edward, pare", Jacob disse, sua voz firme. "Não há necessidade de bater-se sobre isso."

"Onde estão os brincos?" Edward só agora percebendo que ela não estava usando.

"Na minha mala. Edward, sério, acalme-se. Nada mudou."

Edward passou as mãos pelos cabelos. "A boa notícia é que os policiais estavam envergonhados por não pegar você na incursão. Os jornalistas parecem ter se lançado sobre eles como um exemplo de desperdício de recursos, então eu não acho que nós temos que nos preocupar com perseguições. Eles não podem justificar a despesa. Enquanto mantermos a cabeça baixa e não formos parados por excesso de velocidade ou qualquer coisa assim, estaremos a salvo. Eles provavelmente vão esperar para tentar nos pegar ao deixar o país. Aliás , meu avião foi apreendido. "

Jacob fez uma careta. "Merda. Desculpe, cara."

Edward encolheu os ombros. "Eu vou recuperá-lo. Eles não podem provar meu envolvimento, especialmente desde que eliminei os sapatos que estava vestindo. Imagino que minha família já ouviu falar sobre isso agora e eles estão exercendo pressão política para tentar manter meu nome fora disso. "

Esme Masen Cullen tinha muita influência. Não só seu tio tinha sido presidente da Câmara há mais de uma década, mas ela também era amiga próxima da atual Primeira Dama. Jacob não tinha dúvida de que Esme o culpou pela coisa toda. Ela sempre tinha, sempre que Edward tinha ficado em apuros, mesmo se Jacob estava envolvido ou não. Desta vez, ela acontecia de estar certa. Mas Esme ia trabalhar para obter ambos fora de problemas, para que as ações de Jacob não refletissem negativamente sobre seu filho. Jacob resignou-se a enfrentar vários anos de polidez gelada, e Deus Todo-Poderoso, a mulher sabia como matar alguém com bondade.

Rosalie bateu na porta e Jacob abriu para ela. Hoje, ela estava recatada em um vestido azul e sapatilhas, com o cabelo puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo simples em sua nuca, e sua maquiagem era leve e sutil. Em uma mão, ela carregava uma luminária, e na outra, uma bolsa a partir do qual uma pasta arquivo espreitava.

"Olá, todos." Rosalie inclinou a cabeça na direção de Bella e ela só hesitou por um momento antes de responder com um aceno de cabeça. Rose sorriu e colocou a lâmpada ao pé da cama. Ela abriu o arquivo sobre a mesa. "Aqui está o que eu tenho para você até agora. Aqui estão as certidões de nascimento. Uma para 'Isabella Swan', e outra para você, Jacob, agora oficialmente" Kevin Grey '. "

Os trabalhos pareciam um pouco desbotados de idade e ambos foram dobrados, como se tivessem sido armazenadas em um envelope por anos. O dela era em espanhol, datilografado em uma máquina que tinha a letra 'E' forte. Jacob tinha um par de pegadas de bebê impressas no papel com tinta.

"Por que você não apenas já não a fez um cidadã dos EUA ?"

Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "Seria levantar suspeitas, porque ela não fala a língua e seu comportamento poderia enviar até bandeiras vermelhas. Seu maior perigo é das pessoas ao seu redor uma vez que você chegar em casa. É mais crível se ela é uma imigrante." Ela virou para a próxima folha.

"Estes são seus registros de vacinação e um certificado de exame médico. Haverá uma outra cópia de cada dentro do pacote lacrado, eu te entrego amanhã. Você não vai abri-lo. Você tem que entregá-lo, lacrado, para o despachante da alfândega quando você entrar nos EUA e aqui está a certidão de casamento fazendo-a Isabella Cullen. " O papel parecia novo, o que era razoável, considerando que foi datado de apenas alguns dias atrás. Ele viu a assinatura do ministro ao final e perguntou. "Isso é real?"

"Ah, sim, e ele vai atestar para o casal feliz, se solicitado."

Edward tirou uma caixa do bolso e abriu-a. Ele arrancou os anéis do veludo e se virou para Bella e pegou a mão dela. Ele deslizou o anel de ouro em seu dedo. Ela olhou com curiosidade, e inclinou a cabeça ao vê-lo vestir o seu próprio anel.

"Cópia autenticada do pedido de licença de casamento, apenas no caso." Rosalie virou para o próximo documento. "Sua história é que você a conheceu pela internet e se correspondeu por alguns anos. Ela pediu um visto a diversidade há cerca de nove meses atrás, e que foi recentemente aprovado, e os pedidos são retroativos refletindo isso. Quando Jacob lhe pediu para vir até a escavação, você foi ao seu encontro e decidiu que aquela era a menina que queria se casar. Você foi para a embaixada depois e atualizou suas solicitações para refletir o seu casamento, e uma vez que ela já foi aprovada por conta própria, ela agora tem um visto de residente permanente. Vou trazer os passaportes para ela e Jacob amanhã depois que eu receber as imagens processadas. "

"Processadas? Como em países desenvolvidos, em filme?"

"Não seja bobo. Elas são digitais. Mas eu preciso tirar as fotos e alterá-las. Ajude-me a prender este lençol." Ela pegou um pedaço de pano branco como neve de sua bolsa e Jacob usou os percevejos que ela tinha emprestado para prendê-lo à parede. Ela trouxe a luminária para a cadeira e ligou abaixo. Lançou uma luz surpreendentemente brilhante para uma lâmpada tão pequena. Ela tirou duas fotos de Jacob e Bella, então, os pediu para ficar na frente do pano. Edward pegou a mão dela e puxou-a para seus pés, para o local iluminado na frente do pano. Rosalie deu um passo adiante e moveu Bella ligeiramente para a direita. Bella franziu o nariz e virou a cabeça como se Rosalie cheirasse mal. Talvez fosse o perfume leve que Rosalie usava, pensou Jacob. Algumas pessoas não aguentavam aromas florais.

Graças a Deus Rosalie não estava usando flash. Edward chamou o nome de Bella suavemente quando ele tomou uma posição atrás de Rosalie e deu-lhe o ângulo perfeito e expressão necessária para a foto. Em seguida, Rosalie pediu que todos eles se unissem na frente do pano. "E pareçam felizes. Esta vai ser a sua foto de casamento."

Jacob fez uma série de caretas para Bella para que ela risse e Rosalie a pegou a cada vez, no momento certo, quando sua risada se desvaneceu em um sorriso.

Rosalie colocou sua câmera de volta em sua bolsa. "Vamos sair para jantar comigo, Jacob."

"Não, obrigado pelo convite, mas eu -"

"Você deve ir," Edward interrompeu. "Vá em frente. Divirta-se."

Jacob estava desnorteado. "O que?"

"Sério. Vá, jantar, tomar umas cervejas."

"Vamos." Rosalie levou-o pelo braço e puxou-o para a porta.

"Tem certeza de que -"

"Nós vamos ficar bem," disse Edward. "Divirta-se!"

Rosalie mais ou menos arrastou Jacob para o estacionamento. Ela tinha um carro novo de aluguel, um Fiat, e ela fez a oferta informal para ele dirigir, o que Jacob não pôde resistir. Ele deslizou atrás do volante e ligou o motor potente. Pena que ele tinha que ser tão cuidadoso para não acelerar. Ele adoraria para abri-lo na estrada e ver como o carro corria.

"Você realmente estava com fome e é uma daquelas pessoas que não podem ir a um restaurante sozinho, ou você realmente queria me tirar de lá por algum motivo."

Rosalie deu um pequeno sorriso e virou para baixo a viseira. Ela pegou um pequeno saco do banco de trás e usou o espelho iluminado enquanto ela escureceu a maquiagem para o toque dramático que ela parecia preferir. "Todo casal deveria ter pelo menos um pouco de tempo sozinho na noite do casamento, você não acha?"

"Não é assim", Jacob respondeu.

"Se ainda não é, vai ser."

"Como você sabe? Você tem estado em torno deles por menos de uma hora."

"Eu tenho os olhos." Ela deu-lhe um olhar estranhamente tímido. "E eu imagino que eu sei mais sobre vampiros do que você sabe."

Ele bateu os freios em um reflexo chocado. O carro derrapou até parar e Rosalie gritou de raiva quando o vidro de base derramou em todo seu vestido. Carros fecharam em torno deles, como a água corria ao redor de uma pedra caindo em um riacho. "Que porra é essa, Jacob?"

"Corte a merda e diga-me agora: como é que você sabe que ela é uma vampira?"

"Eu posso sentir o cheiro. Você pode dirigir o carro agora? Antes que alguém bata em nós?"

"Eu vou dirigir. Você fala". Ele acertou a gasolina e reuniu de volta para o tráfego. "Tudo bem. O que quis dizer com você pode sentir o cheiro?"

"Os vampiros têm uma espécie de aroma picante, que cheira bem para você. Meu tipo é particularmente sintonizado com isso."

Isso não é apreciado pelo "seu tipo?" pergunta que ela estava obviamente esperando. O silêncio se estendeu fino.

Ela continuou com um toque de irritação. (Ah, essa mulher seria tão divertida de irritar., Mas ele tinha que ficar em seu lado bom.) "Eu sou um Daymen. Nós somos as pessoas que têm uma afinidade para os vampiros. Nós os atendemos, tomando conta de negócios humanos, que normalmente são negociados durante o dia, protegendo-os quando eles estão mais vulneráveis, daí o nome. "

"E isso te faz diferente de outras pessoas?"

"Há algumas outras diferenças. Vivemos um pouco mais e geralmente somos mais saudáveis do que os seres humanos comuns, mas não de forma anormal assim. É a afinidade e atração que sentimos pelos vampiros que realmente nos diferencia. Nós não estamos realmente completos até encontramos o nosso próprio vampiro para servir. "

"Você não pode simplesmente pegar um?"

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Nós somos sensíveis às necessidades e sentimentos de qualquer vampiro em nossa vizinhança, mas com o nosso próprio vampiro, é como se as nossas almas estivessem ligadas. É algo poderoso, imutável, insolúvel."

"Você está apaixonada por eles?"

"Deus, não. Não me interprete mal, não há amor entre um vampiro e sua Daymen, mas há instintos muito poderosos envolvidos que impedem sentimentos românticos. Seria a sensação de incesto para nós. Além disso, para eles, nós fedemos."

Jacob riu. "Eu pensei que eu vi rugas no nariz de Bella quando você se aproximou dela."

"Sim, bem, ela não cheira exatamente como um mar de rosas para mim, também, amigo."

Os dois riram. Rosalie acenou com a cabeça em direção a um pequeno prédio cercado por carros. "Esse é o lugar. O concierge do meu hotel recomendou".

"Eu não estou vestido", disse Jacob.

Rose olhou para sua camiseta e jeans. "Você não diz."

Ele gostava dessa mulher, Jacob decidiu. Tão bonita quanto ela era, ele não estava atraído por ela, mas ela parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que daria uma boa amiga, o tipo que você pensa como uma amiga de bebedeira casual e nunca percebe o quão profundamente sua lealdade era até a merda bater no ventilador e ela estar lá para você.

Depois que ele estacionou o carro, ela deu a volta para a traseira e bateu o porta mala. Ela arremessou um cobertor pequeno. "Segure isso para mim."

Ele fez e ela abriu o zíper do vestido manchado de maquiagem e se contorceu para fora. Jacob virou a cabeça para tão longe que até agora ele estava com medo de seu pescoço poder quebrar. Ele ouviu o som de outro zíper. "Tudo pronto".

Agora, Rosalie usava um vestido vermelho-vinho de comprimento no tornozelo, com alças finas. Ele se perguntou como as alças finas eram capazes de suportar o peso de sua prateleira prodigiosa. Seus olhos foram atraídos como ímãs para o profundo decote que ela mostrou quando ela se inclinou para deslizar seus pés num par de saltos. Ela olhou para cima e pegou olhando e seus lábios curvaram-se em um sorriso divertido. "Vamos entrar eu estou com fome."

Rosalie falava espanhol, então ela foi capaz de conversar agradavelmente com a recepcionista que a levou até sua mesa. Jacob se sentiu um pouco fora de lugar em suas roupas casuais, mas a coragem de Rosalie foi mais do que suficiente para carregá-lo. Eles estavam sentados e com os cardápios, e em alguns momentos, foram perguntados pelo seu garçom para seus pedidos de bebida.

"Como você encontra o seu vampiro?" , ele perguntou, depois que o garçom se afastou para obter suas bebidas. (Uma palavra em espanhol que Jacob tinha feito uma prioridade para aprender:. Cerveza)

"Uma vez que um Daymen é localizado, pode ser inserido em um banco de dados que funciona como uma espécie de serviço de namoro, introduzindo pessoas com determinadas características para os vampiros que procuram Daymen. Se o vampiro e Daymen estão indo se conectar, isso acontece quase que instantaneamente. Caso contrário, eles voltam para a piscina para tentar novamente. Eu não estou procurando ativamente agora, por isso estou registrada, mas classificada como "em geral". Daymen "em geral" trabalham no mundo dos vampiros fazendo serviços gerais que os vampiros precisam, tais ., como a falsificação de documentos Há também um monte de advogados, contadores, Daymen engarrafadores - "

"Engarrafadores?"

"Engarrafadores de sangue."

"O que, eles não podem simplesmente roubar um banco de sangue?"

"Não. Os coagulantes e anti-conservantes utilizados no sangue ensacado o tornam indigesto." O tom de Rosalie era ausente quando ela leu o cardápio.

"Então, o que vocês usam?"

"Um conservante base de mel, acredite ou não. Temos um cientista que descobriu a fórmula há alguns anos atrás."

"Então, eles não bebem sangue de humanos, geralmente?"

"Não, eles geralmente preferem-no fresco, direto da veia, mas há sangue engarrafado para quando a caça é inconveniente ou quando eles querem ficar intoxicados. Há um grande mercado para o sangue de bêbados e drogados".

Jacob pensou por um momento sobre como fazer esta próxima pergunta sem levantar suspeitas sobre os talentos de Bella. "Os vampiros não têm qualquer tipo de poderes especiais?"

"Alguns vêm com o pacote padrão: a capacidade de ler e controlar mentes humanas e de plantar falsas memórias, super-força e velocidade, esse tipo de coisa, mas alguns vampiros têm talentos próprios."

"Por que você não é uma vampira?" Jacob perguntou. "Você não quer a imortalidade e o jazz?"

"Eu não posso. Fisicamente, eu quero dizer. É algo construído em nós Daymen. Nós nunca sobreviveríamos à mudança. É contra a lei, agora, tentar."

"A lei dos vampiros?" Por alguma razão, Jacob achara esse conceito divertido.

"Sim, a lei dos vampiros. Eles são criaturas sensíveis, Jacob, e eles têm uma sociedade." Rosalie pareceu um pouco ofendida por sua diversão. Ele escondeu seu sorriso rapidamente.

"Será que eles têm tribunais e outras coisas?"

Rosalie acenou com a cabeça. "Há uma Rainha, Victoria Volturi, e um Conselho que cria as nossas leis. Eles também as aplicam. Victoria tem sua própria força policial, conhecida por seu sobrenome. Assim que você puder, você vai precisar obter um registro para Bella e ela precisa começar a aprender as leis. Eles terão alguma indulgência com ela, já que ela não sabe, mas se ela revelar que vampiros existem, ou se ela matar as pessoas, ela poderia ser até acusada perante o tribunal. E eles só têm uma forma de punição. "

"Eu não acho que ela saiba que existem outros vampiros", disse Jacob. "Ela era adorada como uma deusa, e isso é o que ela pensa que é. Ela acha que faz a chuva cair."

"Ela tinha que ter conhecido pelo menos um outro vampiro, o que a transformou."

Jacob deu de ombros. "Eles poderiam ter tido sua própria mitologia sobre isso, uma linha de deuses e deusas de sangue. Quem sabe? O ponto é, eu tenho certeza que ela não está consciente de sua Rainha e conselho."

O garçom voltou para sua mesa e distribuiu as bebidas. Rosalie pediu um uísque, puro, e Jacob tinha um chope do Brasil em um copo revestido de gelo. Ela não era uma espécie de garota salada-limão e água. Ela pediu um bife – um grande – mal passado, com uma batata cozida carregada com creme de leite e manteiga. Jacob decidiu tornar mais fácil para o seu garçom e ordenou o mesmo.

Rosalie girou o copo curto entre as mãos, e olhou para o seu fundo, pensativa. "Ela vai ter um tempo difícil quando ela descobrir que ela é apenas uma vampira normal e que ela tem que se submeter à autoridade da Rainha. Vai ser difícil para ela aceitar."

Jacob pôs o copo de volta na mesa. "Vamos nos preocupar primeiro em voltar para os EUA".

"Como você pretende chegar lá?"

Jacob suspirou. "Eu não sei. Nós não podemos voar, pelo menos, não por Catalupa. Talvez uma vez que cruzarmos a fronteira para outro país, podemos conseguir um vôo de lá. Caso contrário, estamos em uma merda de dirigir por muito tempo "

Ela bateu uma unha, muito perfeitamente cuidada contra a lateral de seu copo. "Eu posso ser capaz de ajudar com isso."

* * *

**Nota da autora: "Dayman" é uma contração em Inglês das palavras dia e do homem. Em outras palavras, um homem que trabalha durante o dia para um vampiro, apesar de usar "dayman" para o empregado, mesmo que ela é uma mulher. Eles são a alma acoplado em um sentido, mas não romanticamente. Eles são os jogos perfeitos para o outro, exatamente o que tanto o humano eo vampiro precisa para ser feliz como um par platônico.**

**N/Paulinha: kkkk a cena do bandido foi engraçada kkk Edward ficou chocado rsrs**

**e essa da Rose fiquei tipo Oo**

**Bella e Edward casados *.***

**sera que vai ser so de mentira? duvido e vocês rsrsrs**

**agora como eles voltam pros eua?**

**Alguem imagina como?**

**Amandoo os comentssss**


	7. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 6

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Mayra_

_Betado Viviam_

**_Capítulo Seis_**

A Deusa Negra deitou durante o banho e pegou um punhado de espuma espessa e estranha que cresceu na água. Ela soprou tudo fora de seus dedos para vê-la suavemente flutuar no ar.

Ela gostava de se lavar neste novo mundo. Ela nunca tinha tido um recipiente de água grande o suficiente para subir antes; seu povo se lavava com tigelas de água. E era quente! Se a água esfriasse, tudo o que tinha a fazer era mudar o botão para mais água quente cair na banheira. E quando ela acabava a água caía em um pequeno buraco. Ela se perguntava para onde ia.

A única desvantagem é que ela não poderia obter um dos homens para lavá-la. Eles cuidaram dela em sua própria maneira - Ed'urrr teve a banheira cuidadosamente limpa com um pano branco e um pouco de seu sabão frutado antes de enchê-la para ela - mas quando ela tentou levá-lo para ficar e entrar na banheira com ela, ele ficou vermelho e suas palavras foram sufocadas. Ele saiu correndo da sala quando ela abriu seu vestido. Essas pessoas eram muito estranhas quando ela ficava nua, ela pensou enquanto se despia. Eles ainda usavam uma camada, segundo ela desnecessária de roupa contra a pele, para que ela não podia discernir um propósito.

Ela mergulhou a cabeça sob a água para enxaguar. Ela nunca tinha lavado seu próprio cabelo antes. Seus sacerdotes tinham cuidado dela desde que ela era um bebê. Ela não gostou da forma como o sabão com cheiro frutado fez seu cabelo parecer. Haviam outras garrafas, mas ela não sabia o que continham.

Ela deitou imóvel sob a água, aproveitando a forma como isso abafava os sons que ela ouvia. As bolhas fecharam, enchendo o local claro de água que sua cabeça tinha feito. E, com as bolhas fechadas sobre os olhos, as memórias se fecharam também.

Ela tinha sido levada para os sacerdotes, quando ela era um bebê. Sua mãe tinha visto seu brinquedo de dentição girando no ar sobre o seu berço e sabia que o bebê era uma encarnação, a única nascida em séculos. Ela sempre perguntava se tinha sido difícil para a mãe desistir dela. Ela não sabia. Ela nunca a tinha visto novamente e era muito jovem para ter memórias dela. Ela tinha um nome na época, também, mas ela não se lembrava q

ual tinha sido. Era estranho ter um agora, mas ela permitiu que eles a chamassem de "Bella" porque não sabia como dizer o título pelo qual ela deveria ser referida. Ela entendeu, ela não poderia dizer algumas de suas palavras, também.

Suas primeiras lembranças eram da vida no templo que havia sido construído para ela, seus sacerdotes que jogavam jogos com ela, cantando para ela, trazendo-lhe as ofertas do povo. Eles a protegeram, a mimaram, a abraçaram, a fizeram se sentir segura e amada. Ela perdeu esse sentimento. Nem Ed'urrr nem Shaykob iriam abraça-la na cama, e então ela sempre se envolvia firmemente em um cobertor, para se sentir um pouco como se estivesse segura.

Quando ela atingiu a maturidade, eles a tinham levado em uma longa viagem para o outro templo, o que abrigava a mulher em quem a Deusa tinha encarnado anteriormente. Ela parecia triste quando ela abriu a veia em uma tigela. "Eu não estou pronta", ela disse suavemente, enquanto observava seu substituto beber o sangue que derramou.

A mudança para uma deusa tinha sido terrível, seu corpo transformado em doença violenta e dor indescritível. Ela não se lembrava de muito sobre isso, e por isso, ela estava grata. Quando ela tinha acordado na noite seguinte, ela era divina e a Encarnação anterior tinha ido embora. A pedra no topo de seu templo havia sido removida e quando o sol atingiu o seu auge, ela não mais existia. Suas cinzas foram colocadas na parte inferior da cama de hibernação de pedra, e a tampa foi deslizada no lugar para o tempo final. Seus bens foram embalados em sacos a serem levados para o novo templo, pois pertencia à Deusa, independentemente de que o corpo que ela habitava. O templo foi selado e abandonado.

Um longo tempo se passou. Ela não sabia quanto tempo. Ela disse tempo pela transformação de seus sacerdotes à medida que envelheciam, envelheciam e morriam, e os novos jovens foram levados para serem treinados para ocuparem os seus lugares, somente para envelhecerem e morrerem também. Seu coração se cansou de perda. Ela hibernou quando se tornou demais para suportar, e apesar de toda a eternidade passada, nenhuma nova encarnação nasceu para tomar seu lugar. Ela começou a ansiar muito tempo por isso. Então, ela tinha perdido seu Escolhido para a doença de açúcar no sangue e se sentiu como se seu coração tivesse morrido com ele. Ela entrou em hibernação novamente e tinha acordado neste estranho mundo novo onde muito pouco fazia sentido e parecia que seu culto foi esquecido.

Quem é que eles acreditam que faz a chuva cair? Os homens não a tinham levado para outro templo, e ela não tinha visto nenhum deles rezar ou fazer oferendas a outro deus. Mas neste mundo estranho, ela não ficaria surpresa se eles tivessem um dispositivo que criava a chuva para eles. Talvez eles não precisassem de mais deuses, porque eles poderiam fazer tudo sozinhos.

"Bella!" Ed'urrr gritou, sua voz abafada pela água. Ele agarrou seus ombros e puxou-a para cima, para fora da água, seus traços torcidos com pânico. Ela piscou em confusão e ele deu um suspiro de alívio gemendo. Ele sussurrou algo e a abraçou com força.

Ela percebeu que ela tinha assustado ele, deitada debaixo da água assim. Ele não sabia que ela não tinha que respirar. Ela cantava para ele e esfregava suas costas. Ele afastou-se um pouco e beijou ambas as bochechas e depois fez uma pausa, por um interminável momento, dolorido, e então seus lábios encontraram os dela.

Foi um beijo que era puramente Ed'urrr, tímido e doce, hesitante no início, seus lábios suaves buscando. Sua língua saiu e tocou o lábio dela, depois recuou antes de lentamente retornar novamente, para traçar a junção de seus lábios. Ela abriu e tocou a língua com a sua. Isso o fez recuar um pouco, mas depois ele cedeu em seus desejos e a beijou loucamente, apaixonadamente, como se ele não se cansasse do gosto de sua boca. Ela emaranhou seus dedos no cabelo dele e o encorajou.

Suas mãos traçaram lentamente de volta para suas costelas e depois para cima até que ele segurou um dos seios na mão. Seu polegar roçou seu mamilo e ela gemeu. Como se o som tivesse quebrado um feitiço, ele se afastou e seu rosto ficou vermelho quando ele tentou balbuciar alguma coisa. Ela sorriu suavemente e acariciou sua bochecha. "Tudo bem", disse ela. Era uma palavra que ela ouviu de Jacob frequentemente que parecia dizer que ele achava as circunstâncias aceitáveis. "Ok".

* * *

Ele não estava bem. Se ele estivesse pensando claramente depois que ele a puxou para fora da água, ele nunca teria feito isso.

Lembrou-se de uma reunião que eles tiveram uma vez, quando ele estava na escola. Um viciado em drogas recuperado tinha dado uma palestra sobre os perigos do crack. Um golpe, ele advertiu, e você era viciado para a vida.

Bella parecia ser a sua própria marca de crack. Já, ele desejava uma outra prova de seus lábios, a sensação de sua respiração fria em seu rosto, seus dedos se enroscando em seu cabelo. E, oh, Deus, a sensação de sua pele sedosa, macia. Suas mãos doíam para tocá-la novamente.

Ele nunca deveria tê-la beijado. Nunca tomado o primeiro golpe.

"Eu sinto muito", ele disse a ela novamente. Ele se levantou e pegou uma das toalhas felpudas finas da prateleira de metal acima do banheiro e entregou a ela.

Ela colocou a toalha em volta da cabeça, em vez de seu corpo e sentou-se na borda da banheira, gloriosamente nua e sem vergonha. Ele não queria olhar, mas seus olhos pareciam mover-se por vontade própria e ele notou que embora ela ainda não tivesse aberto o pacote de lâminas de barbear que ele tinha comprado para ela, ela não tinha pelos no corpo. Ele olhou para cima e seus olhares se encontraram. Os dela estavam curiosos. Ele desviou o olhar e entregou-lhe outra toalha, mas a imagem de seu corpo perfeito parecia queimado em suas retinas. Ele tentou pensar em matemática, em beisebol, em filhotes mortos... Nada, mas a visão mais bonita que já tinha visto, um paraíso que ele nunca iria visitar.

Bella jogou a toalha de lado, quando ela se levantou e caminhou até ele. Ela colocou os braços em volta de seu pescoço. "Ed'urrr, tudo bem."

Ele afastou-se tão suavemente quanto pôde. "Não está bem."

Seu rosto enrugou e por um terrível momento, ele pensou que ela ia chorar. Mas ela ergueu o queixo e um manto invisível de dignidade caiu sobre ela. Ela se virou para puxar sua roupa.

"Bella, não é que eu não quero", disse ele. "Eu quero. Oh, Deus, como eu quero. Mas eu não acho que é direito tirar vantagem de você. Você está emocionalmente vulnerável, agora, e eu não quero que você faça isso por causa da solidão ou dependência. Eu não iria querer que isso fosse algo que você se arrependeria." Ele colocou as mãos em seu cabelo. "E eu acho que seria. Você é tão incrível. Você poderia ter qualquer homem que você queira. Você poderia ter alguém... normal. Você deve ter alguém normal."

Ela cuidadosamente o ignorou quando ela empurrou os pés em seus chinelos de coelho. Ela pegou a escova de cabelo e saiu do banheiro. Edward a seguiu, em uma perda.

Ela sentou-se na extremidade da cama e puxou o cabelo sobre o ombro. Ela estava desajeitada com a escova e se enredou em seu cabelo. Ela puxou-o solto com um pequeno som e um estremecimento.

"Deixe-me", disse ele e tomou a escova dela. Ela encontrou os olhos dele, seus próprios olhos tristes e suplicantes. Ele suspirou e começou a escovar os cabelos dela. Ele estava embaraçado e parecia estranho sob seus dedos. Uma ideia lhe ocorreu e ele entrou no banheiro para procurar os sacos para o condicionador sem enxágue. Ele trabalhou isso através do cabelo dela quando se sentou em silêncio, e então ele escovou. Ele passou muito tempo até que todos os emaranhados tinham ido e seu cabelo seco estava sedoso e brilhante, uma cachoeira de café escuro em suas mãos. "Lindo", ele disse suavemente.

Ela virou-se e alcançou a mão para puxar delicadamente uma mecha de seu próprio cabelo descontroladamente desordenada. "Liinooo", repetiu.

Ele riu. ". Estou feliz que você pense assim, embora você provavelmente seja a única Tanya sempre diz que -" Ele parou de repente. Ele não tinha pensado em Tanya um dia, não desde sua viagem ao Walmart. Ele tinha um sentimento de mal-estar frio na boca do estômago.

"Liinooo.", disse ela novamente. Ela traçou os dedos sobre o rosto dele e ele fechou os olhos. "Ed'urrr ... ok?"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Eu estou bem."

Ela olhou para ele, pensativa por um instante e depois fugiu da cama para deitar ao seu lado. Ela abriu os braços para ele e ele não pôde resistir. Ele se deitou ao lado dela e puxou-a contra seu peito. Ela se aconchegou contra ele. Ele ouviu uma fungada suave e tocou o rosto dela para encontrá-lo úmidos de lágrimas.

"Oh, Bella", ele disse. "Por que você está chorando, querida? Eu te machuquei por te recusar?" Ele colocou as mãos sob o queixo dela e enxugou as lágrimas com os polegares. "Eu sinto muito, Bella. ... Eu vou cuidar de você. Mais do que deveria, talvez, e é tão difícil resistir a você."

Ela deve ter entendido o tom, se não suas palavras. Ela lhe deu um sorriso vacilante. "Bella bem."

Ele beijou sua testa, uma carícia, suave e persistente.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, ele não poderia dizer se era dia ou noite, tão bem que o edredom bloqueava a luz da janela. Ele olhou para Bella, que ainda estava dormindo. Dia, então. Ele sentou-se, esfregando os olhos com os lados dos punhos como uma criança.

Jacob estava na outra cama, encostado na cabeceira da cama, com os travesseiros finos do hotel amontoados atrás das costas. Ele estava assistindo desenhos animados com o som abafado, mas Edward não achou que ele estava vendo as imagens, embora ele olhasse para a tela.

"Jake".

"Ei, você está finalmente acordado."

"Que horas são?"

Jacob levantou seu pulso nu. "Sem relógio, lembra-se?"

"Não há relógios?" Edward olhou ao redor da sala e nem sequer viu um despertador.

"Não."

E eles tinham dado de volta o celular que Rosalie havia emprestado a eles.

"É noite, porém," disse Jacob. "Eu olhei atrás da cortina. Eu estimaria que são seis horas". Os olhos dele levantaram para Bella. "Ela se alimentou na noite passada?"

"Não, ela não se alimentou." Que estranho, ela tinha se alimentado de ambos, pelo menos uma vez por dia antes. Edward cuidadosamente deslizou da cama, para não incomodar Bella, e se dirigiu para o banheiro. Sua água do banho da noite passada ainda estava na banheira. Edward alcançou dentro e puxou o plugue.

Quando ele voltou, Jacob tinha desligado a televisão e sentou-se ao pé da cama. Edward tomou a cadeira em frente a ele. "Eu nem sei como começar essa merda", Jacob disse com um aceno de cabeça.

"Comece pelo começo", disse Edward, muito sério, "e vá até você chegar ao fim:. Então pare"

Jacob riu. "Tudo bem. Rosalie me disse que sabia que Bella era uma vampira, porque ela é um tipo especial de ser humano que lhes serve. Eles são chamados de Daymen * e eles têm algum tipo de coisa de alma articulada com seu vampiro."

*Daymen – é uma palavra sem tradução correta, a intenção na fanfic é que seria o 'companheiro perfeito' como acontece em Twilight.

Edward coçou a cabeça. "Ela não está dizendo que Bella é a sua vampira, está?"

"Não. Ela não encontrou o dela ainda. Bella teria reagido de forma muito diferente com ela se Rose fosse o seu Daymen".

Jacob contou todos os detalhes que ele pudesse se lembrar sobre Daymen e o mundo dos vampiros. Edward ouviu atentamente, fazendo uma pergunta aqui e ali, muitas das perguntas que Jacob não tinha pensado em perguntar e Edward poderia dizer que Jacob estava frustrado por isso.

"O ponto principal de tudo isso é que nós temos que obter registro para Bella e ela tem que se submeter à autoridade da rainha vampira. Eu não acho que Bella vai ter problemas com suas leis, que praticamente se resumem a, 'Não matar pessoas "e" Não dizer às pessoas que você é um vampiro. "

"Nós sabemos o que ela é."

"Sim, mas estamos dispostos a manter o segredo. Há outros seres humanos comuns em seu mundo, também. Rose me disse há bares de vampiros, onde as pessoas vão para serem mordidos. Algumas pessoas são mesmo viciados em mordidas de vampiro."

Edward podia entender isso. Ele estava entendendo o vício mais e mais a cada segundo, na verdade.

"Então ... você teve um bom tempo enquanto eu estava fora?" Jacob sorriu para Edward, e ele estava surpreso que isso não o fez avermelhar.

"Bella tomou um banho e depois fomos para a cama. Quão tarde você esteve lá fora?"

"Mais tarde do que eu queria estar. Rose me convenceu a ir a um bar depois do restaurante. Eu nunca vi uma mulher que pode beber tanto. Tivemos que tomar um táxi de volta para os nossos hotéis e ela tentou me convencer a voltar para beber mais. Em uma nota relacionada, eu descobri que eu realmente tenho um limite para a quantidade de cerveja que eu quero consumir em uma noite. "

"Muito ruim?"

"Gravemente".

"Eu vou te comprar uma aspirina e suco de laranja," Edward ofereceu.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Rose estará aqui em um par de horas com o resto dos nossos papéis e então podemos seguir em frente." Jacob estudou o rosto de Edward e seus olhos afiados. "Há algo de errado?"

"Algo errado? Não, claro que não. Porque você acha que algo estava errado quando há, obviamente, nada de errado? Nada. Por que você pergunta?"

Jacob apenas cruzou os braços e esperou.

"Eu estou dizendo a você, não há nada de errado. Está tudo bem."

Jacob levantou uma sobrancelha.

Edward suspirou. "Eu a beijei. Eu não tive a intenção de fazê-lo. Isso só ... aconteceu."

"Ela é sua esposa, homem. Você pode beijá-la, se quiser."

"Ela não é minha esposa," Edward protestou. "Nós ainda nem namoramos, por amor de Cristo."

"Pelos próximos dois anos, ela é, eu vou dizer uma coisa:.. Melhor ela do que Tanya"

"Tanya rompeu nosso noivado bem antes de eu sair."

"Sinto muito se ela te machucou, mas eu não tenho pena de vê-la ir. Essa cadela interesseira nunca foi boa para você."

Edward abriu a boca para defendê-la como força do hábito, mas depois fechou de novo. Jacob estava certo. Tanya foi uma escavadora de ouro e ela era uma cadela, mas a verdade da questão é que ele a tinha usado tanto quanto ela o usou. Ela tinha sido o seu escudo, a sua desculpa, uma forma não-confrontacional para manter Esme fora das costas dele em se estabelecer e produzir netos. Pensar em sua mãe despertou a mesma inquietação que ele sentiu quando pensou em Tanya. Ele estava indo chocá-la quando ele voltasse de Catalupa com uma mulher no reboque. Por mais que ela pudesse não gostar de Tanya, ela não estaria feliz quando confrontada com o fato consumado que Bella era sua esposa.

"Estou indo tomar um banho", Edward anunciou. Ele pegou algumas roupas limpas de sua bolsa e retirou-se para o banheiro. Ele precisava de tempo para pensar, mas seus pensamentos estavam emaranhados e incoerentes. Ele baixou a cabeça e deixou a água quente cair sobre a parte de trás do seu pescoço.

* * *

Bella acordou como sempre fazia, de imediato, alerta quando ela se sentou e olhou em volta. Ela viu Jacob e saltou da cama para lançar-se em seus braços. "Shaykob!"

"Whoa, querida, Bella." Jacob desajeitadamente bateu em suas costas. "Você achou que eu não ia voltar?"

"Shaykob, Bella não está bem", ela sussurrou, e uma lágrima rolou rosa pelo seu rosto.

"Ah, querida." Jacob foi para a borda da cama e puxou-a para seu colo. Ela apoiou a testa em seu ombro e chorou. Jacob esfregou suas costas e sussurrou coisas suaves em seu cabelo. E foi isso que Edward viu quando ele saiu do banheiro, Bella soluçando, sendo consolada por Jacob, em seus braços.

"Eu-uh ..." O rosto de Edward corou com a culpa. "Eu uh ... Eu preciso ir buscar alguma coisa." E com isso, ele saiu correndo do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si com um estrondo afiado que fez Bella estremecer.

"Tudo bem?" Jacob perguntou a ela.

Bella acenou com a cabeça e enxugou o rosto com força, como se ela estivesse irritada pelas lágrimas.

"O que aconteceu, querida? Vocês dois pareciam estar tão confortáveis na noite passada. O que te fez chorar?"

"Ed'urrr". Ela franziu os lábios em um beijo depois imitou empurrando alguém embora. "Ed'urr, ok?" Ela disse isso em tom de súplica, e então ela cruzou os braços e olhou em todos os lugares, mas o seu rosto, uma imitação perfeita de Edward quando ele estava estressado. "Ed'urrr: 'Não está bem!"

Ele acenou com a cabeça. "Ele me disse que a beijou. Você não está chateada com isso. Você está chateada que ele parou."

"Bella ... não está bem?" ela perguntou, e sua testa enrugou de preocupação.

"Não, não é isso. Ele gosta muito de você , mas ele se sente culpado. Eu sei. Para um cara inteligente, ele é muito estúpido às vezes. Basta dar-lhe tempo, querida. Ele vai descobrir isso. Prometo."

* * *

Edward não podia suportar ouvir seus soluços, e pior, saber que ele que tinha causado isso. Não foi até que ele tinha fechado a porta do quarto atrás dele que ele percebeu que estava descalço e vestido com calças de pijama e uma camiseta. Pior, ele estava ali, inutilmente. Ele desejou que ele fumasse. Ele decidiu, finalmente, caminhar para o Camry. Jacob havia deixado destravado com a chave acima da viseira em caso de Rosalie querer pegá-lo ou dizer a locadora onde estava. Edward tinha pensado que era uma má ideia em um lugar como este, mas o carro ainda estava lá, ainda intacto.

Ele entrou no lado do passageiro e colocou a chave na ignição, para que pudesse ligar o rádio. Ele rolou pelas estações até encontrar a música clássica. Ele fechou os olhos e recostou-se no banco e deixou a música lavar sobre ele. Isso deveria ter sido calmante.

Ele se sentiu como merda. Ele nunca deveria tê-la beijado. Será que ele nunca aprende a pensar antes de agir?

Alguém bateu na janela e ele pulou. O rosto de Rosalie olhou para ele. Ele piscou para ela e depois se deitou novamente, fechando os olhos para ela ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho. Mas Rosalie não era tão facilmente dissuadida. Ela caminhou para o lado do motorista e abriu a porta. "O que você está fazendo?" , perguntou ela.

"Ouvindo música". Batendo-me.

Ela sentou-se e fechou a porta. "Alguma razão especial para que você não possa ouvi-la no seu quarto?"

"Eu sou um idiota."

"Concordo. Mas por que você está sentado aqui, fazendo biquinho?"

Ele fechou os olhos novamente.

"Eu fecho meus olhos e o mundo cai morto. É isso, Edward? Você escapa das perguntas que não quer responder, fechando o mundo? Você sabe o que eu acho? Eu acho que você não é tão tímido quanto parece. Você se esconde nisso quando é conveniente para você. "

Ele abriu um olho. "Eu disse que eu era um idiota."

Ela sorriu, e foi um sorriso gentil, cheio de calor. "Eu não acho que você é um idiota. Acho que você está com medo às vezes. Nós todos estamos, você sabe. Mas você pode perder algumas das melhores coisas que a vida tem a oferecer por causa do medo."

"Eu estraguei tudo", confessou. "Eu ... Bem, eu cedi a tentação. Eu fiz algo que eu não deveria ter feito."

Rose bufou. "De acordo com quem?"

"Eu a beijei." A voz de Edward era tão baixa que era quase inaudível sobre a música suave.

"Então?"

"Então, eu não deveria ter feito isso. Ela é vulnerável. Ela está assustada e confusa."

"Ou, talvez ela só esteja atraída por você. Alguma vez você pensou nisso?"

Era a sua vez de bufar. "Por quê? Jake é muito mais bonito do que eu sou."

Rose riu. "Você é bonitinho quando você está confuso. Além disso, não é sempre sobre o físico, Edward. Ela é atraída por sua natureza gentil, sua bondade."

Talvez ele estivesse escondido, como Rosalie tinha dito, mas ele não podia continuar esta conversa. Seu rosto queimou. Ele viu algumas moedas no cinzeiro e pegou-as na sua mão. Ele abriu a porta.

"Onde você vai?"

"Máquina de venda," disse ele. "Sede".

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu vou ver você lá dentro."

"Sim".

Edward permaneceu na máquina, como se considerando as escolhas. Ele finalmente comprou três Cocas e voltou para o quarto quando ele não poderia ficar lá fora por mais tempo. Ele teve que bater na porta porque ele tinha esquecido a chave em sua pressa de fugir. Jacob abriu, seus olhos interrogando.

"Quer uma Coca-Cola?" Edward ofereceu.

Jacob pegou uma. "Obrigado."

"Rose?"

"Não, eu estou bem." Ela tinha uma pilha de papéis definidos ao lado dela na cama e Bella estava deitada em seu estômago ao lado dela, seus tornozelos cruzados no ar atrás dela. Ela estudou um dos passaportes e passou o dedo sobre a imagem.

"Eu estava apenas mostrando a Jake fotos de seu casamento," Rosalie disse. Ela entregou a Edward, uma pequena pilha de fotografias tiradas nos degraus de uma igreja. Bella usava um vestido branco simples e ela tinha um buquê de lírios na mão. Jacob e Edward usavam ternos, cada um com um lírio na lapela. Todos pareciam felizes, especialmente Bella, cujos olhos brilhavam com o riso.

"Elas parecem muito boas," Edward disse, com pouco entusiasmo.

"Obrigado", Rosalie respondeu, seu tom seco. "O seu prazer com o produto acabado faz todo o esforço valer a pena."

Jacob inclinou-se e tirou o passaporte da mão de Bella. "Isso é incrível, Rose. Você ainda tem o chip de dados". Ele fez uma comparação com o seu. "O meu não tem, no entanto."

"Certo. O seu foi emitido em 2005, antes de os chips entrarem em uso. Eu não queria que vocês tivessem "novos passaportes".

"Ei, eu fui para a França e Itália", disse Jacob, folheando as páginas para admirar os selos dentro. "Como diabos você fez isso, Rose? Você não dorme?"

"Nenhuma piscadela. Mas tudo está feito agora. Tenho registros escolares para ela, a história do emprego passado, uma cópia de um registo criminal limpo, até mesmo um par de fotos de bebê."

"Você é incrível", Jacob disse a ela, e um toque de vermelho apareceu nas maçãs do rosto de Rosalie. "Ela não vai ter nem um pouco de dificuldade na fronteira."

"Eu acho que eu encontrei uma forma que vocês não vão nem mesmo terem que passar pela alfândega."

"Sério? Como?"

* * *

"Você tem que estar brincando comigo. De jeito nenhum estarei dentro dessa coisa." Edward se afastou do contêiner de carga e assistiu com fascinação horrorizada como o guindaste pegou outro e empilhou no navio.

"É apenas por algumas horas", Rosalie persuadiu. "Uma vez que estivermos em condições de segurança, o capitão virá para nos deixar sair."

"Este era o seu plano inteligente?"

Rosalie suspirou. "Edward, apenas cerca de um por cento dos contêineres de carga são revistados quando entram os EUA É o mínimo de risco."

Ele olhou para o navio de carga, onde os recipientes estavam sendo empilhados, sete unidades altas e balançou a cabeça de novo. "Isso é loucura. Como diabos vamos sair?"

"Nós vamos estar na linha de fundo," Rosalie disse. "Sério, Edward. Isso tudo é planejado. É perfeitamente seguro. Até temos boas cadeiras confortáveis estabelecidas dentro, um cooler cheio de bebidas e uma lâmpada para que você possa ler. Novamente, é apenas por algumas horas, até que saiamos para o mar. Então, nós vamos ter duas semanas a bordo do navio, antes de ter que voltar para dentro para sermos descarregados nos EUA "

"Então, por que se preocupar com os papéis em tudo?"

"Nada é perfeito." Rosalie deu de ombros. "Nós poderíamos ficar e embarcar pela Guarda Costeira, ou sermos descobertos no porto. E tão improvável quanto qualquer um desses cenários são, nossas bundas serão salvas se isso acontecer."

"Você não acha que eles ficarão um pouco desconfiados sobre por que decidimos viajar pelo contêiner de transporte?"

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Vamos dizer-lhes que éramos muito sovinas para comprar uma passagem de avião para casa. O que seja. Basta entrar na caixa maldita".

"Esta é uma má ideia."

"Você tem uma melhor?"

Edward suspirou e os seguiu para dentro do contêiner.

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkkkkkk eita que jeito de viajar**

**Finalmente beijo beward *.***

**viram como Jake nem ligou**

**esse é como jake devia ser SO AMIGO u.u kk**

**enfim a gente ficou sabendo como a bella virou vanpira, bem louco em**

**E agora essa viagem por esses contender bem louco em kkkk**

**Bora comentarrr \o/**


	8. Dark Goddess - Capítulo 7

_Traduzido por Kayna_

_Revisado por Mayra_

_Betado por Vivian_

_**Capítulo Sete**_

Jacob não sabia que era claustrofóbico até agora, o que não era um momento particularmente conveniente para fazer essa descoberta. Ele passou os estreitos limites do contêiner, ficando mais agitado com o momento. Estava quente e abafado. Bella era a única deles que não estava encharcada de suor. O contêiner sacudiu ligeiramente com o movimento do navio, adicionando um fator um pouco desorientador que tornou ainda pior.

Bella estava em um cobertor ao lado de Edward, vendo Vila Sésamo no DVD player portátil que Rose tinha trazido para ela. Jacob tinha ficado impressionado com a sua ponderação.

Bella estava no meio de aprender a letra "W" e Edward se manteve repetindo o segmento para que ela pudesse praticar o som.

"Walk*, andar", disse o narrador, e uma imagem de crianças andando por um corredor em uma escola acompanhava.

_*Mantive,a palavra 'walk' para que todos entendam que ela está aprendendo o idioma através do DVD.A mesma coisa farei com as demais palavras que aparecerem._

"Oouh, oo-alk", ela repetiu, e fez uma careta.

"Walk", Edward repetiu, e apontou para Jacob, para que ela soubesse que a palavra se referia a ação, não as crianças.

"Water, água." Um fluxo de espumante apareceu na tela.

"Oouh, oo ater". Bella parecia frustrada que ela não poderia fazer o som corretamente.

Edward parou o vídeo. "Ed-wuh-erd".

"Ed-ooah".

"Olhe meus lábios, Bella." Ele apontou para a boca e, lentamente, fez o "W" algumas vezes.

Ela tentou formar adequadamente os lábios e acabou com um franzir bonito, como se ela quisesse um beijo. "Oouh ... wuh. Ed ... wuh ... Edwurr! Edwurr!"

"Você fez isso!" Edward sorriu para ela. Ele impulsivamente beijou-a na bochecha e depois corou ferozmente. Bella sorriu de alegria.

Jacob queria estar lá no chão com eles, comemorando seu cumprimento, mas ele se sentia como um animal enjaulado, e a gaiola parecia que estava encolhendo. Ele chegou ao final do contêiner e girou para marchar de volta para o outro lado. Ele nunca tinha sido preso, ao contrário de seu irmão Emmet, então ele nunca tinha tido a experiência de ser confinado a uma pequena área da qual ele não podia sair à vontade.

Uma lembrança meio esquecida de uma viagem de campo para a escola surgiu na mente de Jacob. A classe tinha seguido o seu guia para a exposição dos lobos, e enquanto os outros animais descansavam em um pedaço de sol no centro de seu grande recinto, um lobo caminhava rapidamente para trás de volta para a frente da janela de vidro grosso, para o deleite dos frequentadores do zoológico que engasgaram e tiraram inúmeras fotos dele. Eles não conseguiam ver sua angústia óbvia como Jacob podia. Quatro passos em qualquer direção, e em cada extremidade tocava a sua pata na borda da rocha pequena na parte inferior da moldura da janela. Para frente e para trás, com uma pata empurrava a borda para fora. A terra exposta foi usada abaixo da janela, em silêncio, atestando a quantidade de tempo que o lobo tinha passado nisso todos os dias. Os olhos de Jacob se encontraram com o lobo por um instante congelado, e seu coração jovem tinha quebrado por esta criatura majestosa, preso por diversão do homem. O lobo parecia estar dizendo que uma gaiola era uma jaula, não importa o quão grande ou "natural" era. Jacob tinha ficado em silêncio pelo resto do dia, e sua professora tinha percebido que algo estava errado. Ele não tinha o vocabulário para explicar a ela o que estava sentindo, mas Edward tinha entendido. Edward sempre compreendia.

Jacob girou sobre os calcanhares novamente para andar de volta para o outro lado do contêiner e Edward olhou para cima.

"Jacob? Por que você não senta? Vou pegar algo para beber."

"Ceveja?" Bella sugeriu.

"Não, não temos qualquer cerveja", Edward respondeu. "Boa ideia, no entanto."

"Não há ar suficiente aqui", Jacob puxou a gola de sua camiseta, sentindo como se ela fosse estrangulá-lo. As sombras além do alcance da lanterna Coleman pareciam estar pressionando sobre ele.

Edward colocou a mão em seu ombro guiando Jacob até a cadeira vazia ao lado de Rosalie. Jacob caiu na cadeira em uma queda desossada e sua respiração vinha em arfadas curtas.

"Ele está bem?" Rosalie perguntou. Ela descansava em sua cadeira de jardim, bebendo uma lata de coca cola diet, por um canudo, um pacote refrescante pendurado em torno de seu pescoço, e os pés apoiados em cima do refrigerador. Ela tinha um romance de bolso em sua mão e em sua capa, um homem musculoso abraçado fortemente a uma mulher cujo peito arfante parecia estar em perigo de explosão espontânea de seu vestido.

"Sim, ele vai ficar bem. Vamos, Jake. Relaxe, ok? Nós saíremos em breve, eu prometo."

Rosalie balançou seus pés fora da tampa vermelha do cooler de plástico e se inclinou para frente, como se para ajudar, enquanto Edward olhava para dentro até que ele encontrou o que queria. Ele estendeu uma lata de Pepsi, com pingos de gelo derretido. Jacob não pegou. Ele não queria. Ele queria sair desta caixa de condenados.

Bella pôs-se de pé levemente e foi ajoelhar-se ao lado da cadeira de Jacob, a expressão pensativa. "Shaykob?"

Ele olhou para ela e, de repente, ele não conseguia desviar o olhar, como se seus olhos tivessem sido aparafusados ao dela. Um devaneio estranho fluiu sobre ele e tudo parecia distante e nebuloso, exceto para os olhos de chocolate castanho claro que capturavam seu prisioneiro.

"Shaykob, ok", a voz dela parecia ecoar na cabeça dele, enchendo sua mente do jeito que os olhos dela encheram sua visão, até que eles eram a única coisa que ele podia ver.

E então, como se ela tivesse lançado nele algum tipo de feitiço, tudo estava acabado. Ele piscou e sentou-se em sua cadeira. Ele viu a Pepsi que Edward ainda tinha e pegou-a de sua mão. "Obrigado, cara."

"Você está bem?"

"Sim, tudo bem." Jacob estava surpreso por isso, mas ele se sentia bem. A ansiedade apertada em seu peito havia diminuído e ele ainda sentia calor. Ele caiu confortavelmente em sua cadeira e observou Bella retomar seu lugar no cobertor. Edward se estabeleceu ao lado dela. "Será que o seu vídeo está acabando? Gostaria de ver outro?"

"Dnovo", disse ela. Ela parecia determinada a acertar desta vez. Edward reiniciou o episódio e cantou a música tema com entusiasmo, o que a fez rir.

Rose não tinha sequer erguido os olhos do livro. Talvez ela fosse_ blasé_ em relação à magia dos vampiros. Ela tomou outro gole de sua coca cola diet e olhou para Jacob. "O que? Por que você está me olhando?"

Jacob não poderia chegar a outra razão a não ser que ele gostava de olhá-la. E isso só parecia assustador demais para dizer em voz alta. "Eu estou olhando para o seu livro," ele mentiu.

Ela bateu na capa com uma de suas unhas. "Você lê romances?"

Jake sorriu para ela. Ele tinha, na verdade. Muito poucos deles. Outros homens não entendiam os recursos incrivelmente valiosos estes livros eram, por sua visão sobre a mente feminina e as dicas abundantes sobre o que as mulheres achariam romântico. "Surpresa?"

"Que você pode ler? Espantada." Rosalie sorriu de volta para ele. "Se você quiser, eu vou emprestar para você, quando eu tiver terminado."

"Enquanto você me ajudar com as palavras grandes."

Ela riu e Jacob gostava do som disso. Ela não ria timidamente. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e riu como se ela quisesse dizer isso e ele percebeu como isso fez brilhar os seus olhos. Pena que ela não era seu tipo, ele lembrou a si mesmo.

Houve um barulho forte na porta e um som agudo de metal com metal, quando a porta do contêiner estava destrancada Bella se moveu tão rápido que ela era um borrão. Ela se incumbiu na frente de seu pequeno grupo e caiu em uma posição de combate agachada.

"Não, Bella, está tudo bem!" Rose chamou e Bella se endireitou depois de um olhar de volta para Edward e Jacob para se certificar de que eles concordavam. Todos eles caminharam até a porta do recipiente, suspirando de alívio quando o ar mais frio chegou até eles.

Luzes do navio estavam em chamas. Jacob piscou enquanto seus olhos ardiam com o brilho. Uma mulher com curvas luxuriantes, com cabelo castanho escuro estava na porta. Ela disse algo em espanhol, primeiro para Rosalie e depois para Edward, que lhe respondeu na mesma língua. Eles saíram.

"Este é a Capitã Irina," Rosalie disse, e apresentou-os um por um. Bella disse "Ullo" quando a capitã estendeu a mão para ela, copiando o que Rosalie e Jacob tinham feito. A capitã começou a dizer outra coisa, mas, em seguida, um homem saiu das sombras e ela calou-se depois de um olhar nervoso em sua direção.

"Ah, foda-se", Rosalie murmurou ao vê-lo. Jacob tentou não olhar, mas o cara era incrivelmente alto. Jacob tinha mais de dois metros ele mesmo, mas este homem se elevou sobre ele. Ele tinha que ter quase dois metros e dez centímetros de altura. Ele era magro, com cabelos longos e castanhos e os brilhantes olhos verdes que Jacob já tinha visto, muito verde para ser natural, sem dúvida. Eles pareciam quase brilhar nas luzes da plataforma.

"Oi Jinx," Rosalie disse, no mesmo tom que ela poderia ter usado para dizer: "Olá, varíola".

"Olá, Rosalie. Como você está?"

"Suando e irritada," Rosalie disse agradavelmente. "Então, se você não se importa..."

"Me anime por um momento. Eu gostaria de conhecer a Deusa adorável."

Os olhos de Rosalie se estreitaram e ela ficou na frente de Bella. "Como você sabe sobre ela?"

Ele riu. "Brady não disse-lhe que estamos vivendo juntos agora?"

"Não. Eu não sabia que Brady tinha um gosto tão ruim."

"Ele tem um gosto muito bom, na verdade." Jinx deu a volta nela e se curvou para Bella. Ele falou algumas palavras e Bella arregalou os olhos e ela deu um grito de alegria. Ela explodiu em uma torrente de palavras e Jinx assentiu enquanto ouvia, em seguida, respondeu seriamente.

"Você sabe a sua língua?" Jacob perguntou, estupidamente.

"Eu falo," Jinx jogou com ele e voltou para a sua conversa com Bella.

"O que ela está dizendo?" Jacob exigiu. Uma centena de perguntas caiu em sua mente ao mesmo tempo.

"Oh, isso e isso", respondeu Jinx. "Vamos para dentro, vamos colocar todos em suas cabines." Ele virou-se a andar a Jacob agarrou seu braço.

"Por favor, não fomos capazes de falar com ela Há algumas coisas que gostaríamos de -".

Jinx acenou com a mão para cortá-lo e puxou seu braço do aperto de Jacob. "A melhor maneira de aprender uma língua é através da imersão. Ela vai aprender mais rápido se eu não traduzir para ela." Com isso, ele foi embora, a capitã e uma Bella ansiosa e tagalera no reboque.

Jacob e Edward trocaram um olhar de incredulidade.

"Que idiota", Jacob murmurou.

"Sim, ele é", disse Rose, com profunda sinceridade.

Jinx levou seu pequeno grupo a um conjunto de escadas na barriga da nave, em torno de um canto e um longo corredor, ele parou em frente a um conjunto de portas, cada uma delas com um número de mais de um dígito. A capitã entregou uma chave para cada um deles. Edward traduzia para Jacob enquanto ela falava. Estes eram quartos dos oficiais e eles devem ser muito confortáveis, ela disse a eles. Se precisarem de alguma coisa, eles só tinham que pedir. Ela apertou a mão de todos e partiu.

Bella traçou o dedo sobre sua chave e em torno de seu chaveiro em forma de um pequeno diamante de plástico. Jinx tomou dela e abriu a porta, apontando para o número da porta que correspondia a um número estampado no plástico. Ela seguiu para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si, tão rapidamente que Edward realmente foi bloqueado em seu nariz quando ele tentou seguir.

Ele deu um passo para trás, esfregando-o e olhou para Rosalie em alarme. "O que devemos fazer? Será que ele... ela vai ficar bem?"

"Ele não vai machucá-la", Rosalie disse. "Não se preocupe com isso. Ela poderia quebrá-lo como um galho se ele tentasse prejudicá-la de qualquer maneira, mas isso não é o seu estilo."

Edward torceu a maçaneta. Ela estava trancada. Ele levantou o punho para bater nela, mas parou quando Jacob bateu em seu braço. "Deixe-a ir, cara. Ela não foi capaz de falar com ninguém desde que ela acordou. Talvez ele vá explicar algumas coisas para ela. Vamos para dentro."

Edward não gostava dele, mas ele seguiu os outros para o quarto de Jacob. O capitão não tinha exagerado sobre o conforto de seus quartos. Era uma suíte pequena, suavemente decorada em tons de bege, mas muito bem estabelecido como um hotel de alcance médio. O quarto e o banheiro eram para a direita, através de um conjunto de portas duplas, e tinha uma pequena sala de estar com uma pequena quitinete na parte de trás. Duas namoradeiras paralelas, com uma mesa de café entre eles. Uma televisão de tela plana foi montada na parede.

"Quem diabos é esse cara?" Jacob perguntou quando ele atirou-se para baixo em uma das namoradeiras. Edward permaneceu de pé até Rosalie tomar assento e então caiu ao lado de Jacob, em frente a ela.

Rosalie esfregou os olhos. "Ele é fae".

"Gay?" Jacob tinha reunido muito da conversa no convés sobre Brady.

"Não, fae. F-A-E. Ele é bissexual, na verdade."

"O que é um fae?" Edward perguntou. "Eu só ouvi a palavra usada no contexto dos contos de fadas."

Rosalie apenas olhou para ele.

Edward riu. "Vamos lá. Você não vai me dizer que o cara é uma fada?"

"Elfo, na verdade."

"Você deve estar brincando", Jacob bufou.

"Eu não estou brincando, gente."

"Isso é ... Isso é difícil de acreditar, Rosalie," disse Edward e sua expressão revelou que ele estava cético para dizer o mínimo.

Rosalie revirou os olhos. "Você tem um vampiro de 500 anos de idade no quarto ao lado, mas você traça uma linha em aceitar que o fae existe?"

"Bom ponto", Jacob admitiu. "Como você o conhece? Os fae e vampiros ... saem?"

"Geralmente não. Não há muitos deles neste mundo."

Os olhos de Edward se estreitaram. "Neste mundo? Isso implica outro."

"Eu li o seu artigo sobre a Teoria das Cordas", Rosalie disse. "Eu sei que você não está exatamente ansioso sobre o conceito de dimensões paralelas -"

"Oh, Deus". Edward esfregou a testa.

"Podemos pular essa agora?" Jacob perguntou rapidamente, antes que isto se transformasse em uma discussão de física. "O que ele quer? E como é que ele fala Catalupan antigo? E por que ele é um babaca? Como você o conhece?"

Rosalie levantou as mãos em um gesto de parada. "Uma coisa de cada vez. Eu não sei o que ele quer e eu não sei como é que ele fala Catalupan, mas ele é incrivelmente antigo. Quanto a por que ele é um babaca, bem, elfos tendem a não gostar muito de seres humanos. Eles são criaturas da natureza, protetores do menor fae e guardiões da floresta. Eles se ressentem dos seres humanos pela a destruição de grande parte do mundo natural. "

"Mas eles gostam de vampiros?"

Rosalie hesitou. "Vampiros ... hum ... Eles costumavam manter os números humanos em cheque. Os novos Elfos acreditam em algo chamado Equilíbrio. É uma espécie como sua religião, um sistema de freios e contrapesos".

"Equilíbrio", disse Edward.

Rosalie acenou com a cabeça. "Exatamente. E eles acreditam que este mundo está morrendo, pois o equilíbrio tem sido tão interrompido. Eles não gostam da rainha Vitória por suas leis que proíbem a matança de seres humanos, o que só vai piorar o problema, a seus olhos."

"Ok, quem é esse cara Brady que ele mencionou?"

"Um vampiro que eu conheço através do meu negócio de documentos. Ele é dono deste navio. A empresa de transporte em si, o que é. Eu sabia que eles tinham porto de escala em Catalupa, então liguei para ele quando começou a parecer improvável que seriam capazes de sair do país, através de rotas normais. Ele me devia um favor. "

"E você disse a Brady o que Bella era?"

Rosalie parecia incerta por um momento, uma vulnerabilidade que Jacob não estava acostumado a ver nela. "Eu não acho que precisava ser mantido em segredo. Eu não sabia que ele estava vendo Jinx".

"E Jinx? Como você o conhece?"

"Elfos precisa de documentos também, para funcionar no mundo humano."

"O que ele quer com Bella?"

"Eu suponho que nós vamos descobrir em breve. Sutileza nunca foi o ponto forte do Jinx".

* * *

A Deusa Negra se permitiu ser levada para o quarto pelo homem estranho, embora isso a deixasse nervosa quando ele fechou a Edwurr. Ouvir sua própria língua também tinha sido um choque, mas um delicioso. No convés, ele a chamou pelo seu título próprio, e lhe disse que seu nome era Jinx e que ele queria conhecê-la. Ele tinha sido muito educado com ela, mas ela ainda estava desconfiada de ser trancada em um quarto, sozinha, com ele.

Seu perfume era estranho. Ele não cheirava como um humano. Ele cheirava a floresta, uma mistura inebriante de coisas verdes, casca de árvore úmida e terra rica, um perfume que ela se lembrava muito bem de quando ela costumava brincar na floresta quando criança. Ela fechou os olhos quando uma memória varreu-lhe através do sacerdote que amava como um pai, Iatoay, saltando de trás de uma árvore para arrebatá-la em seus braços quando ela gritou com o riso.

O homem alto curvou-se para ela novamente e se dirigiu a ela com os títulos apropriados, como tinha feito quando saiu da caixa de metal. "Deusa das Trevas, Senhora da Noite, Senhora da chuva, eu sou Jinx e peço para falar com você."

"Como você sabe quem eu sou, Jinx?", perguntou ela. Ninguém parecia saber.

"Eu conhecia que alguém que morava em suas terras."

Ela inclinou a cabeça. "Você não é um deus." Ela podia ouvir o calor da sua batida, o farfalhar de sangue em suas veias. Como tinha vivido tanto tempo?

"Não, Deusa. Eu sou um Portador de Folhas".

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela tinha ouvido falar de sua espécie, é claro. Um deles era adorado por seu povo como a Deusa da Luz, mas ela nunca tinha conhecido. Os Catalupans acreditavam que as reunir causaria o fim do mundo. Seus templos tinham sido em lados opostos da terra para evitar que seus caminhos se cruzassem. "Ela ainda está -"

"Sim, ela está, embora as pessoas já não a reverenciem. Ela está desaparecendo como a floresta de seu coração desaparece da terra."

Ela sabia que os Portadores de Folha tinham uma relação simbiótica com a floresta tropical. "Está morrendo?" Uma pontada de culpa a fez estremecer. Teve sua longa hibernação levado a uma escassez de chuva?

"Não, Deusa, está sendo cortada pelos humanos. Há muito pouco da floresta restando."

Ela se assustou. A floresta que ela conhecia se estendia por centenas de dia andando em todas as direções, com apenas pequenas parcelas desmatadas para a agricultura e, mesmo assim, os campos foram utilizados apenas por alguns anos antes de receberem de volta as árvores. Como pode tudo ter ido embora? Será que essas pessoas realmente precisam tanto de madeira? Ela não tinha visto nenhum incêndio desde que ela acordou. "Por que eles não me acordaram?"

Jinx parecia triste. "As pessoas que vieram do lado das águas salgadas mataram multidões com doenças e guerra. Eles destruíram os textos sagrados e obrigaram o povo a adorar o seu Deus. Seus sacerdotes foram mortos à espada, quando eles se recusaram a abandonar o seu culto e seu templo foi esquecido. É a linguagem deles que o povo de sua terra fala hoje, e seu Deus que ainda é adorado."

As lágrimas encheram seus olhos. A pilha de esqueletos no chão... Os seus sacerdotes foram treinados, guerreiros hábeis no clube de luta, para que eles pudessem protegê-la enquanto ela dormia. Tinham aqueles do outro lado das águas salgadas sido tão poderosos, tão imparáveis? Se apenas os seus sacerdotes tivessem sido capazes de acordá-la, ela poderia ter sido capaz de salvar seu povo. Um soluço sufocou quando pensou o terror e a dor que devem ter sofrido.

Qual era o seu objetivo, agora, se não havia ninguém a adorá-la e ela chamar a chuva não era mais necessário? Ela estava perdida, sem rumo, inútil...

Jinx leu corretamente sua expressão. "Você está aqui por uma razão, Deusa, mesmo que você não saiba no momento. Seu destino trouxe-a aqui, preservando você, te fez mais forte para um propósito."

"Eu não sei o que é", ela confessou.

Ele sorriu. "Eu vou ajudá-la a encontrá-lo."

* * *

O amanhecer foi se aproximando e, a Deusa das Trevas estava sozinha em seu quarto. Ela sentou-se ao pé da sua cama, com os joelhos colados ao peito. Ninguém tinha vindo para o quarto dela, assim parecia que ela deveria dormir sozinha aqui, embora a cama fosse grande o suficiente para caber muitos. Ela aceitou, relutantemente, que ninguém iria cuidar dela enquanto ela dormia, mas a ideia de estar completamente sozinha naquela cama grande era horrível.

Ela saiu da cama e foi até a pequena janela retangular, coberta de substância clara que Edwurr chamava de "vidro". Havia uma pequena alavanca do lado e quando ela a moveu o vidro deslizou para o lado em um sulco de metal. Uma brisa suave entrou na sala, perfumada pela água salgada. Jinx lhe dissera que Edwurr e Shaykob iam levá-la para a sua terra, um lugar distante. Ela descobriu que isso era reconfortante, queriam mantê-la com eles, pois eles se importavam com ela, mesmo que eles não abraçassem. Shinx disse para não tomar isso como pessoal. A cultura deles não abraça muito, normalmente, apenas após as relações sexuais, o que ela achava que era muito triste. O céu estava começando a clarear o horizonte. Ela precisava ir para a cama cedo. Shinx se ofereceu para cuidar dela, mas algo sobre ele a fez desconfortável e ela recusou.

Ela esticou o pescoço para fora da janela e engasgou com o quão baixo era a água. Ela nunca tinha estado em um barco antes, nunca tinha visto um desses tão grande. Era maior do que qualquer construção de seus dias, ainda maior do que algumas das aldeias que tinha visitado. E isso era feito de metal! Ela perguntou como ele ficou flutuando, especialmente com aquela pilha enorme de caixas em seu topo. Mais mágica que ela não entendia.

Ela suspirou. Era uma das milhões de perguntas que ela queria fazer, mas provavelmente pelo tempo que ela aprendeu a língua deles, ela teria mais um milhão. Ela fechou a janela e olhou para a cama não convidativa e sua mandíbula apertou com determinação.

* * *

Edward ouviu sua maçaneta chacoalhar e se levantou de uma das namoradeiras, onde ele tinha se sentado, enquanto ele usava a mesa de café e um bloco de papel de carta para rabiscar equações. A reivindicação de Rosalie de dimensões alternativas havia partido de sua imaginação e sua caneta voou através do papel, deixando rabiscos quase indecifráveis em seu rastro. Ele a deixou cair com a testa franzida e foi para a porta.

Abriu-a e Bella estava tentando usar sua chave para abrir a porta. A parte de cima da chave foi dobrada a partir da pressão de seus dedos quando ela tentou forçá-la a trabalhar. Ela sorriu para Edward e jogou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço. Ele piscou para ela, entusiasmado e apertou suas costas desajeitadamente até que ela o soltou.

"O que é isso, querida?" , perguntou ele.

"Bella, cama," ela disse, e apontou para a cama dele.

"Você quer dormir aqui?" , perguntou ele. Ele apontou para a cama e colocou as mãos sob sua bochecha e inclinou a cabeça sobre elas como um travesseiro.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos suplicantes. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele poderia dizer não a isso. "Ok". Ele foi puxar as persianas e cortinas sobre a janela.

Bella colocou a mão sobre o estômago e tentou dizer a palavra que eles sempre diziam quando ela fazia um gesto como este. "Foumee".

Ele ficou vermelho, mas ele se sentou na ponta da cama e ofereceu seu punho. Ela ignorou-o e abordou-o alegremente, batendo-o de costas, enquanto ela se preparou sobre ele em seus cotovelos. Ela olhou para ele. Por um momento interminável, seus olhos fechados e então ela abaixou a cabeça. Não havia dor, enquanto seus dentes perfuraram a carne de sua garganta, mas ele podia sentir seus lábios macios moverem contra a sua pele quando ela chupou e tomou um gole e do furto suave de sua língua quando ela pegou pingo que escapou. O prazer o acertou quase que instantaneamente, incrivelmente poderoso, mas o que ele focou foi a sensação da boca dela contra ele. Foi o momento mais erótico de sua vida e ele desejou como o inferno que não estivesse ainda vestindo calça jeans, porque o confinamento estava se tornando muito doloroso.

Ela se afastou e seus olhos se encontraram novamente. A cabeça baixa, mas desta vez para tocar seus lábios nos dele, tão suave como a escovada de asas de uma borboleta. Um som involuntário veio dele (Um rugido? Será que eu realmente rosnei para ela?) E ele tomou seus lábios com os seus, de modo selvagem, sem pensamento ou razão, apenas o desejo de experimentar e ser experimentado, para sentir o lábio macio sob o estreitamento suave de seus dentes, para misturar seu ar com o dela. Ele os rolou de forma que ele estava deitado em cima dela e enterrou as mãos no cabelo sedoso dela. As mãos dela deslizaram por cima de seus ombros e ele sentiu as unhas cravando em seus ombros através do fino tecido de sua camisa.

Aquele gosto suave, metálico era o seu próprio sangue, ele percebeu, e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que o deixou ainda mais quente. Sua língua o acariciou e sua respiração veio em leves ofegações. Oh Deus, como ele queria -

Ele afastou-se relutantemente e ela fez um som de protesto. Ele sorriu gentilmente e acariciou o cabelo de volta que tinha sido despenteado por suas mãos. "Sinto muito", disse ele, mas ele não estava arrependido que ele a beijou. Ele sentia muito desapontá-la mais uma vez que ele não iria mais longe.

Ela sorriu para ele. "Edwurr, tudo bem." Ela franziu os lábios e fez um pequeno som beijando. "Ok".

"Você quer dizer que está tudo bem para eu beijar você?"

Ela inclinou a cabeça interrogativamente.

Ele baixou os lábios nos dela novamente, docemente, suavemente, persistente. "Beijo", ele sussurrou, e seus lábios roçaram os dela enquanto falava.

"Beijo", ela suspirou. "Ok, beijo." Ela fechou os olhos e segurou a mão ao redor da parte de trás da cabeça, puxando-o para ela. Ele a beijou novamente e ouviu-se gemer baixo em sua garganta. Ele percebeu que seus corpos se moviam juntos, imitava a dança primitiva, e ele cessou suas bochechas queimando novamente. Ele virou o rosto e sua mão empurrou o rosto de volta para ela quando ela jogou uma perna por cima dele.

"Edwurr, tudo bem", ela disse suavemente, e passou os dedos sobre a testa para afastar o cabelo rebelde. Seus olhos cheios de compaixão gentis e Edward teve a sensação de que ela realmente o entendeu, de uma forma que não exige linguagem. Ela entendeu e ela gostava dele de qualquer maneira. Seus lábios se encontraram novamente, e Edward não tinha certeza de quem tinha beijado quem, mas ele sabia que era o beijo mais sincero de sua vida. Bella suspirou, fechou os olhos e adormeceu, quando o sol apareceu no horizonte.

* * *

"Não, Bella!" Edward gritou, mas era tarde demais para detê-la. Ela caiu a poucos metros de distância, de costas, silenciosa e imóvel. Edward se lançou para o corredor e bateu na porta de Jacob. Jacob abriu, seu rosto enrugado de preocupação. Ele estava vestindo somente um par de calças de pijama e seu cabelo estava tão loucamente desordenado como Edward.

"É Bella." Isso era tudo que Edward precisava dizer. Jacob correu de seu quarto para o de Edward, onde ele encontrou Bella ainda deitada no local que ela tinha caído, branca e imóvel.

"O que aconteceu?" Jacob se abaixou ao lado dela e acariciou seu rosto. Ela não respondeu.

O rosto de Edward era quase tão branco como o de Bella. "Ela colocou a chave na tomada de energia, tentei impedi-la, mas -".

"Foda-se". Jacob lhe afagou com mais firmeza. "Bella? Bella, vamos, acorda." Seus olhos se levantaram para Edward. "Ela não está respirando."

"Não, não, não", Edward sussurrou. Ele ajoelhou-se e puxou o corpo de Bella em seus braços. Lágrimas se reuniram em seus olhos. "Bella, querida, por favor."

"Vou ligar para Rose", disse Jacob. "Ela vai saber o que fazer." Ele correu para o telefone ao lado da cama, pegou o telefone e discou o número do quarto de Rose. Ela pegou no segundo toque.

"Rose? Bella eletrocutou a si mesma. Ela não está se movendo, sem respirando. Sim, eu sei que ela não tem que respirar. Quê? ... Ela enfiou a chave em uma tomada de energia na parede ... Pare de rir .. . Pare de rir, caramba! Isso não é engraçado! " Ele escutou por um momento e depois desligou o telefone.

"Rose diz que ela vai ficar bem, mas ela está vindo para verificar."

Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Edward para espirrar no rosto dela. Ele olhou para Jacob e viu que ele a observava com uma expressão estranhamente melancólica. Edward abriu a boca para falar, mas a chegada de Rosalie jogou a questão direto para fora de sua cabeça.

Rosalie se ajoelhou ao lado de Bella e olhou para ela por um momento. "Ela está bem, pessoal. Só a nocauteou."

"Ela parece ... morta." A voz de Edward era instável.

Rose arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Ela é uma vampira. Ela está morta."

"Não, eu quero dizer realmente morta."

Rosalie balançou a cabeça. "Se ela estivesse realmente morta, ela seria nada além de um monte de cinzas agora. Sério, gente. Acalmem-se. Ela vai ficar bem, eu prometo. Eletrocussão não vai matar um vampiro. Você tem que decapitá-los ou queimá-los. "

Edward fez uma careta.

Rosalie inclinou a cabeça. "Você realmente se importa com ela, não é?"

Edward olhou para Bella o rosto ainda branco. "Sim," ele disse suavemente. Mais do que ele tinha imaginado.

Rosalie sorriu, como se a resposta tivesse agradado ela, embora não pudesse imaginar o porquê. "Coloque-a na cama", ela aconselhou. "Ela provavelmente vai acordar logo, mas é possível que não seja até amanhã à noite, e ela provavelmente vai precisar se alimentar quando acordar."

"Quer que eu fique?" Jacob perguntou.

Ele se assustou com a pergunta, porque ele tinha assumido que Jacob iria ficar, que gostaria de estar ao lado de Bella. Uma visão de Bella em cima de Jacob, bebendo dele como tinha bebido de Edward esta manhã flutuou por sua mente e ele balançou a cabeça automaticamente, na rejeição do mesmo. Edward daria a ela o que ela precisava, mesmo se isso tomasse cada gota.

Jacob acenou com a cabeça. "Chame-me se você precisar de mim, tudo bem?"

"Obrigado, Jake. Desculpe o pânico."

"ok". Jacob deu de ombros. "Eu provavelmente teria me assustado também... na sua posição."

A última parte foi quase uma questão. Edward encontrou seus olhos e um momento de comunicação silenciosa passou entre eles. Jacob assentiu e pôs-se de pé. Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Edward antes que ele se virasse para Rosalie. "Vamos ver se conseguimos um jantar. Edward, eu vou te trazer um prato."

"Obrigado", Edward disse, e ele não estava apenas se referindo ao alimento.

Jacob sorriu para ele, e não havia um traço de melancolia em seus olhos. "Não tem problema, cara. Para que servem os amigos?"

* * *

**N/Paulinha: kkkk eu ri. So a Bella pra ser eletrocutada rsrs. Ow Edward desesperado por ela, ta apaixonado *.***

**ow² momento hot beward *.* Ameiiiiii e vcs?**

**nao gosto desse Fae u.u**

**e vcss?**

**bora comentar povo**

**Agora, vou postar aqui toda sexta feira ok**

**É o cronograma dessa fic ;)**

**Outra coisa, Bella vai começar a aprender a falar em Inglês, então vamos estar adaptando mais ou menos como ela aprende, outras palavras vão ser deixadas em inglês mesmo ok, mas sempre com a tradução pra vocês.**

**Acho que só ate sexta povo**


End file.
